


The Day My Life Began

by AuthorA97



Series: Equestrian Travelers [2]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Adventure, Basically a re-write of the show, Friends with the Princesses, Friendship feelings, Human in Equestria, original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorA97/pseuds/AuthorA97
Summary: I am Morgan Spencer. This is the tale of how I discovered the magic of Friendship. Or how badly I screwed up the Show. Watch as I bring Darcy to MLP as Kill Joy, how I deal with a God of Chaos, what I do during the Invasion, and what caused the question some people are thinking. Why was I human in Equestria in the first place?





	1. Prologue

**AN: This doesn't start as an Equestrian fic. It's set in _Monsters Inc._  first, then the next chapter is where the drama starts. Have fun!**

==DMLB==

_September 17th, 2007_

 

Today was great! It was a Saturday so my family took me out for a great day of fun. For lunch we went to Chilis (my favorite!) and I got a cute little stuffed black and white cat. I'm naming her Phoebe.

When we got home I wanted to watch a movie, Monsters Inc. We had it on VHS so my family could watch it whenever.

Dad got out our VHS, then pushed the little green box in it.

"Happy Birthday Morgan." He smiled before sitting next to me and Mom on our big soft tan couch.

As my favorite part was came up, my head started to feel funny. Like something was tugging at it. Not knowing how to make it stop, I welcomed it.

Then it got dark.

 

==DMLB==

 

My back was kinda burning. I heard some talking. Slowly standing up, I looked around.

Metal pipes hung along the walls, some had steam coming out of them. Some pipes looked like they were supposed to hold something my size. The room was kinda hot.

Looking thru one of the pipes, I saw something very familiar. Two weird monsters were walking around, one looked like Randall and the other was Fungus.

Greatest Dream Ever!

"Come on, while we're young Fungus." Randall groaned.

The both lifted a yellow container out of some more yellow tubes. Carrying it towards the chair.

"Kid needs to take off a few pounds." Randall groaned while lifting the heavy box.

Soon they reached the chair, but when the box opened Mike fell out.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I remember from the movie that Randall wanted to know where Boo was. Mike refused and then...

Uh oh.

The red alarm started going off, and the device was lowered from the roof. I could hear Mike freaking out about it. It started moving toward him... he tried to convince them to stop...and then...

It turned off.

"What did you do wrong this time!" Randall yelled.

"I don't know! I calibrated the driv-!" Fungus yelled.

"FIX. THE MACHINE!" Randall yelled at Fungus.

I began to look around me for anything I could use against them, finding a stray pipe that nobody had come to fix yet. Picking it up, I walked over towards the bad guys. Randall walked away to go check on the power and I used the walked up behind Fungus.

Mike saw me though.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Fungus asked before I hit him hard with the pipe, knocking him out.

*cling*

Once I was sure he was down, I walked over to Mike.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a second, then looked up. I did too and was met with the face of James P. Sullivan.

He was a lot bigger than he was on my TV.

"Hey..." I greeted, he hopped down and I noticed Boo standing behind some other pipes. "We should hurry. Randal'll be back any second!" I whispered, it echoed in here like crazy.

"Who are you?" Sully asked.

"No time for questions Sully! We need to save Mike!" I told him while walking over to Boo. "Come on." I suggested while hearing the sounds of Sully freeing Mike.

Boo was still dressed in her fake-monster outfit, she walked towards me awkwardly. When she finally arrived, I took her hand and walked over to Fungus.

"We have to put him in the Scream Extractor." I told the two monsters. They both agreed and dragged him to the device. Placing him the chair.

When it turned on, we ran. Fast.

 

==DMLB==

 

Once we left eh Pipe Room, the four of us were running inside Monster Inc, inside the business area I think. Mike was screaming about us leaving the company, the city and finding a new life. I stayed inside when they walked out the door, kinda scared. Sully stayed too and I joined him in running towards... wherever he was running to.

We were inside the Training Room before I could stop myself. I hid to protect myself behind some wooden planks. It got really scary at one point, I could hear Boo crying when Sully scared her but I didn't want to get hurt in my dream so I stayed where I was. Turns out I didn't need to run to Boo, she ran to me. As Sully got close, I moved Boo back a little. The poor toddler was crying really hard.

She escaped my grasp when I was backed up against a wall, she ran off towards the wires, tripped and revealed her human self.

As I hid, I remembered the scene that was next. They were going to be sent to Mt. Everest!

When the door was placed and opened, I ran over to warn them and was pushed thru it myself, along with them.

"WAIT!" My warning was useless as the door was already closed and the button at the top stopped glowing. "Darn it."

Sully ran to the door, he was about to open it again.

"They turned the door off. We're stuck here." The snow blew into my face, making me shiver. Maybe this wasn't a dream.

"BOO!" Sully yelled.

"It's too late. We're banished genius! We're in the Human World!" Mike yelled over the snow. "What a great plan going to your old pal Waternoose! Too bad he was in on the  _whole thing!_  All ya had to do was listen to me! Just once!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" I yelled at Mike, causing him to look at me.

"And you! How did you even get inside the Factory!" Mike yelled

"I don't know! One minute I'm at home with my family the next I'm inside the Factory. Don't go blaming Sully for this, if you hadn't gone into her room to play then this probably wouldn't have happened!" It was getting really cold, I couldn't stop shivering, I tried to warm myself up but it was no use. I could almost feel a cold coming on, or that weird disease hypotha-hypo-hydro. That one you get when you get too cold!

Walking (more like stumbling) over to Sully I lightly pulled on his fur, gaining his attention.

"What're we gonna do Sully, it's really cold out and I didn't know to get my coat." I asked him.

Sully still looked sad, but he gave me a pat on the back. This accidentally sent me tumbling down the mountain.

"AH!" I screamed, trying really hard to stop.

"Kid!" Sully yelled.

I kept spinning for a second before finally stopping along a snow bank. I'd never seen so much snow in my life, and I don't want to do that ever again. When I tried to stand up again, the wind knocked me into something.

Turning around, I saw a big, furry, white monster.

Hearing some footsteps, I could only guess that Sully had finally caught up. The two gasps I heard told me that he dragged Mike with him.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" The Abominable Snowman yelled.

I sneezed, then slowly fell asleep.

 

==DMLB==

 

 

When I woke up I was wrapped up in a scratchy blanket and placed in front of a tiny lantern. Looking around I saw some sleds and other weird stuff. Looking next to me I saw Mike with mittens all over him. He looked funny.

"Hehe," I laughed, slowly getting up. Gripping the blanket tighter to fight the cold.

"It woke up." Mike groaned.

"I'm a she Mike Wazowski!" I laughed again, it rhymed. "And you look funny."

Mike just rolled his big eye and moved away from me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey kid," Turning to the voice I saw Sully and the Snowman walking over, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda cold." Looking back at the Snowman, I saw the lemon flavored snow cones. "Oh! Snow cones!" I reached for one before they could stop me and got to eating it.

Yeah, I'm the kind of kid that eats ice cream in winter and hot chocolate in Summer. They were both so good I couldn't wait all that time just to have them again. The ice made me insides kinda cold but it still felt nice.

"Lemon, I love it!" I cheered. Too focused on my snow cone, I didn't notice the funny looks Sully and the Snowman were giving me until I looked up at them.

"Aren't you scared of us?" Sully asked.

"Haha, why would I be scared? You're all nice. It's just Waternoose and Randal that are scary. I'm really scared of spiders, but I'm not scared of big blue furry monsters or snowmen or green monsters with a big eye." I had some more of my snow cone, still freezing cold.

Sully turned to the Snowman and I grabbed another snow cone. Using it for another purpose.

*crush*

"Hey!" Mike yelled, wiping the snow cone off his face.

"It can show emotion!" I laughed. "Come on Mike, we'll get back in time to save Boo and you'll be un-banished." He just looked at me angrily.

"Yeah? And how do you know that huh? Your another human!" Mike yelled.

" _Because_  I've seen Monsters Inc. five times already. I know that after this...we'll go down to the village...um...then we'll find a door to the Factory and umm...then we were going back to...oh wait that was later...uh Sully was, no, you would...no that's not right either. I don't remember what exactly happens after we get back but I know we do!" I told him. "And we'll all live happily ever after just like in the movie."

"What movie?" Sully asked.

"The one I was watching with my family, it's my birthday so I got to chose the movie. I wanted to watch Monsters Inc. because it's really funny and I like Boo, she was so sweet." I explained. Didn't they know?

"What is she talking about?" The Snowman asked Sully. The blue monster just shrugged. I walked over to the Snowman.

"Mr. Snowman, could we borrow one of those sleds please?" I asked, making sure to use my sad eyes.

"Ah no! It's 10 below freezing out there. Rule Number One: No going out in a blizzard! And it's a three day hike to the village at the bottom of the mountain." The Snowman yelled.

"Three Days! But Boo needs our help now!" Sully yelled.

"Boo? What about us!" Mike yelled, throwing some snow cones at Sully, starting with mine.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Ever since that kid came in you've ignored everything I said and now look where we are! We were about to break the record Sully! We would've had it made!"

"None of that matters now." Sully said while working on a sled.

Mike stopping throwing snow cones. He yelled some more and dropped the one he was about to throw.

"Oh would ya look at that! We're out of snow cones! Let me just go outside and make some more." Snowman said before running out of the cave.

I carefully walked over to Mike.

"Mom said it's not nice to argue in someone else's home. Especially when they helped you." I told him.

Mike rolled his eye again. "Look kid-"

"I have a name you know!"

"-Just stay out of it." Mike ordered.

I huffed, this birthday surprise was starting to get less fun.

Letting those two argue, I wrapped the small scratchy blanket tighter around me. It was really cold out here.

Finally, I noticed Sully getting ready to go.

"Wait up!" I climbed onto the sled and soon we were going down the mountain very quickly.

It felt nice, to have the cold wind run thru my hair but not so nice to have it go into my eyes.

 

==DMLB==

 

After a few minutes of searching in the village, Sully and I found a house and burst into the closet. Crashing into the ex-orange and yellow monster. We both started running towards the Pipe Room.

I could hear Boo smalls cries as Sully crashed thru the pipes. Standing back inside the pipes, I waited for Sully to come back so we could start running. We did, and soon met up with Randall. Well, I couldn't seem him but I saw him kicking Sully around.

I looked back in time to see Randall hit Sully with one of those big heavy containers,

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that Sullivan." Randall explained, coming out of his invisibility long enough to tell us that. Randall's laugh was really creepy.

He punched Sully a few more times, making Sully drop Boo and make him look like he was trying to dance like my Dad. It wasn't pretty. I ran up to the toddler and guided her away from the fight.

I watched the fight until Sully was hit in the face with snow.

"Mikey!" I yelled.

"Look it's that I don't care about the kids-" Mike explained while Sully was still getting attacked.

"You don't understand!" Sully said before swinging his arm around.

"Yes I  _do_  I was just mad that's all. I needed some time to think. But you shouldn't have left me out there." Mike said, his back turned to us the whole time.

"I'm being attacked!" Sully yelled

"I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to be honest. Just hear me out." Boo and I walked up to Mike and tried to show him. Well, I did. Boo spoke in toddler. "I know kids, he's too sensitive." Mike said, moving his arm towards Sully.

It looked like Randall was choking Sully at this point.

"If you start to cry then I'm gonna cry and we'll never get thru this." Mike said.

"He's not crying Mike!" I told him. Mike was having none of it, he noticed Sully not  _'paying attention'._

"They least you could do is pay attention!" The snowball hit Randall right in the face.

Sully was able to see Randall, grabbing the lizard and slamming a fist into his face.

"Hey! Look it's Randall! T-ohhhh." Mike finally understood. We barely had time to say more before Sully lifted the three of us up into his furry grasp. Taking us away from the Pipe Room in case Randall woke up.

I laughed while Mike explained it to Sally. Even harder when she lied about Randall over the system. Just before Sully pressed the button, I gripped onto his fur tightly, knowing he was about to go inside Door World.

Until the roller coaster started. I've never been so scared in my life.

Once we found the door, I laughed with all my might so we could open the door.

"Get in!" I yelled.

About six doors later, Boo and I were grabbed by Randall and dragged along the coaster. I screamed really loudly as I watched their door fall, right up until the moment it crashed on the ground. Not wanting to fall to the ground I remained still in Randall's grasp.

Soon Randall thru me and Boo into his into that kids room. When Sully jumped in after us and the fight with him and Randall went on, I looked Boo in the eyes and told her to be brave and handed her the bat. A look of anger crossed the small girls face, she ran over to Randall and starting bonking his head.

Randall turned a lot of funny colors. Finally stopping on sick green when SUlly grabbed his neck.

We both roared as Randall lost and was held by Sully until he was still.

"They're not scared of you anymore." Sully told Randall. The two of us gave one more big roar. "Looks like you're out of the job."

*gulp*

Soon, we were on a platform with another door ready to go. I clapped and cheered as Randall was thrown into the RV door.

After a lot of climbing, more door jumping and just a little bit more fear of being dropped, we finally got back to Boo's door but neither Boo nor I could laugh to turn it on or remember what happened next. Until the door started moving.

It was kinda hard to get Boo out of the suit and take one of her socks off without dropping her, I had to hold on really tightly to the door so I could hold Boo just as we arrived where they could see us. Mike walked out of the door's protection with Boo's suit in his hands.

I ran out with Sully while Mike distracted the CDA. It was me that accidentally hit the cans, getting the spider's attention.

I was running. Fast. Waternoose was behind me and I couldn't seem to run fast enough to avoid it. Giving one fearful look back, I quickly regretted it.

It was the giant purple spider that owned the company. Another bad guy in the movie, wearing some business suit that just made this whole thing weird. I got up and continued running inside the halls of Monsters Inc. scared out of my ten-year-old mind.

"Stop right there! Bring the girl to me!" The spider screamed.

"Help! Someone help!" I shouted as loud as I could. My heart was beating so loud I was sure that I was sure the spider could hear it and was using it to follow me.

As I turned another corner I saw them. Sully and Boo.

"Do you need some help?" Sully asked.

"I just want to go home." I said before the bright flash came.

 

==DMLB==

 

I shot off the couch, screaming. He was still about to get me.

"Morgan calm down!" I heard my Dad's voice say. "It was just a dream!"

I looked around, it was the living room. Same couch, same TV playing Monsters Inc. it was playing the part with the CDA in the Testing Room. I still felt so scared and I just wanted to run.

That was by far, the most realistic dream I have ever had.

Months when by, the incident on my birthday remained with me. When I got back to school later on, I told my class about it. They laughed at me. Not with me,  **at**  me.

Three years later, I went to a new smaller school. My parents ran it, some kids came and they were alright. But I made sure to keep what I could do a secret. I ended up lying about a lot, like my grades. I was really good at math in some places, good enough to get my homework done and get a B. Without the jumping I probably would've gotten an A but I dialed it down.

Those dreams didn't stop though. I was still going to strange places I saw in TV or read about in books, when I turned eleven I realized that it was a gift I had been given. My Talent was going into these places and making them how I felt they should. Happier endings. Sure, the sequels were a little different but in the end it still all worked out for the better.

I saved many, killed almost as much. Time was a funny thing, sometimes I would spend a whole year someplace and find only an hour has passed.

So when my body turned 15, my soul was closer to 153 years old.

It was an empty existence, my experience after the Birthday made me keep it a secret. No journals, diaries, special notes or videos. I kept it silent to even my parents.

I am Morgan Spencer... and  _this_  is my story.

It all started, with one special jump that changed my life a mere five years after the first one...


	2. Becoming Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's first visit to Equestria. She meets Fluttershy, and finds a surprise for herself.

While sitting inside the small classroom, I had one big thought. Chemistry class sucked! Even though the stuff inside was dangerous I found very little use of knowing what home chemicals can mix and explode. I learned that crap two years ago when I was thirteen and even then I didn't use it for anything! With some of these clowns that knowledge it would only led to a busy night for Firefighters.

Forced by sheer boredom I began doodling. Something that even over my many years of Jumping I never improved (except when I went into  _Jane by Design_  but it still sucked). I had no friends to sneak notes to, or email, or text or however they do it. Plus, I don't need friends for what I do. I just need partners in crime, that's what I call the people I meet on Jumps, all of which are very nice. Plus, I know when their word can be trusted simply by watching the show!

Now what I was doodling could be a baby dragon with cute big eyes but it still needed something else. So, I arranged her scales in the way of  _Babs Seed_ , I colored it with the dark blue marker I had stored inside my pink sparkly pen case. This little cutie would be adorable.

You know, once it was done and a more professional artist got to it.

It didn't take long anyhow. Soon I had created a baby dragon with dark blue hair, dark purple scales and the shining dark blue eyes and delicate lashes made for a girl, the rest of her was in the color I'm pretty sure was lilac.

*RING*

Moving as fast as my legs would take me I rushed out of class, the doodle in hand. I always made sure to be packed at least a minute before the bell rang so I could get to my locker before the Bellingham girl showed up. She always tried to engage me in some boring conversation about some crap.

Frankly I don't have time for friends in this universe.

_You heard me right. I said this universe._

One of my, I guess you would call it a hobby, hobbies was 'jumping' into other dimensions deep within my own in which the portals are books, TV and, on a rare occasion, some idiots terribly written Creative Story. I still think he deserved a D, a clock that's only right twice a day until daylight savings? Worst fake year of my life.

I praised whatever holy being watched over me. Bellingham wasn't at her locker so I had like maybe 20 seconds before she showed up. Free Period had just started so I guess could jump to a place for a while, maybe Castle or some Psych. I'm sure one of those idiots needs my help again.

"Morgan!" Damn it. I slammed my locker and quickly ran toward the library before Bellingham caught up with me.

"Thank God." I said as I hid behind one of the displays inside the library. Looking at the dragon I drew I thought of that weird show I saw awhile back.

My Little Pony had become a favorite for me in the week I've been watching it. While I jump I manage to get some cash so whatever I gathered I used to buy; TV shows, music and new clothes from these shows. Half of it was Brony stuff as of late.

But strangely while I was halfway thru Season One, the screen on my iPhone went blank. The battery was fully charged, I had a good internet connection so I know it wasn't any of those.

"What the fudge?" I only swore when someone that couldn't tell my parents was nearby. In the same way a child steals from the cookie jar when the parents are gone.

Then I felt something pulling at my chest. The feeling I was got before I was 'pulled' into a show instead of jumping into it. Which always led to my save shoved in dirt or covered in blood. That reminds me, I should totally go see Darce this weekend. I need to update my fighting anyway.

As I watched the screen fade away, my world became black-

 

==DMLB==

 

"My head." I groaned. My world was still black from my eyes being closed. I was kinda scared to open them. Using my other less fearful senses I heard birds tweeting and smelt green grass. "What happened to me?"

I fearfully opened my eyes.

Smurfity smurf smurf smurf

I was a freakin' pony.

I was a freakin' pony!

I WAS A FREAKIN' PONY!

Okay. Don't panic Morgue. You've woken up as weirder. Like the one time you woke up a fish, or a deer, or a girl . It can't be that bad...

Wait... me. A pony? What show had technicolor ponies.

I'M IN EQUESTRIA!

Normally, a pegasister would be freaking out about  _being_  in Equestria thanks to the cosmos. But I knew otherwise.

Time to see which of the three I am.

Carefully standing up from my fearful form on the ground, I lifted a hoof to my head.

Hit something. Unicorn, at least I can use magic.

Turning around to check my cutiemark, I wanted to kill whomever decided to give it to me. To burn whatever celestial being designed the cutiemarks and all it lackeys that work for it.

It was a brown cover book with old pages, open wide for all to see. But what made me angry was that a blue and white jump rope wrapped around the freakin' thing!

If that isn't a cause to kill some _pony_  then I don't know what is.

My fur looked raspberry in color, kinda weird. Moving my tail towards my line of sight...

My hair is blue. Dad is going to kill me.

The blue of my mane (yep two colors, fate has signed my death warrant) was royal blue with silver streaks in it. Otherwise it looked the same as my hair on Earth.

Then the pain it.

It was worst than when I died in that Saw movie. Each bone felt like it was broken, fixed, then broken again. My muscles felt like they were torn off and chewed like bubblegum for a teething child then put back onto my body with glue from hell.

So much pain.

I shoved my hooves in my mouth to keep the screaming quiet, it did an okay job. After a minute or so the pain seemed to vanish.

First thing, find a spell that nulls the pain.

Second thing, find out where in Series I am.

Third thing, Get Back Home.

Beginning the trot towards the pony town, I tried to get a good enough mind set. Everypony. Anypony. Nopony. It should be fairly simple. Everypony. Anypony. Nopony.

I was so focused on the mantra I bumped into a familiar cream colored pegasus.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" A voice said as I checked my coat for bruises.

Believe it or not, bruises are the only things that stay on my body when I jump back home. I can only take something back if I'm holding it and I'm pretty sure I can't hold a broken arm.

That reminds me, I need to check up on the guys in the Matrix. Wonder how Neo's doing right about now.

"Miss are you alright?" Crap, I remembered a fourth thing.

Make a Pony name.

"Huh? Oh, me. Um...yeah. I'm alright. No broken bones." I assured the pegasus.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do if I had hurt you." Fluttershy cried. I patted a dark pink hoof on her back.

How did she bump into me yet I'm the one consoling her?

"It's alright. I'm fine Miss. Didn't catch your name..." I lied.

"Fluttershy, my name is Fluttershy. Are you sure you're not hurt?" She asked me. Caretaker instincts.

"Yes Fluttershy. I can't feel any broken bones, you barely hit me hard enough to cause any." I assured again.

"Oh, okay. Could you...um...tell me... your name?"

Think think. Think you idiot!

I'm screwed.

"Raspberry..." Coat color, creative. I guess I could go with something I'm good at next. "Stardust." Wtf?

"Raspberry Stardust, that's a strange name... oh but no offense!" She corrected.

"Uh no problem, say could you tell me what big event is coming up?" Anything but the Summer Sun Celebration I beg of you!

"Okay, the Summer Sun Celebration is in two days." I outwardly groaned. I was in the first episode? That's another 52 I have to go thru and then all the episodes that are premiering in three days! "Is that wrong? Are you sure you didn't get hurt from when I bumped into you?"

Curse you gift. Placing me in the beginning of all of this nonsense. If you give me an element I swear to God I will kill you. Even though I have little to no desire to kill anything, I will bring my sister into the mix and have  _her_  kill you, you understand?!

Oh, wait. Fluttershy asked me a question.

"No. Everything is fine, just making sure I have the right date. I wouldn't want any more confusion." I laughed. "Anyway, have a nice day."

Quickly turning back, I started running only to have Fluttershy stop me.

"Maybe I should take you home...just to be sure you're alright." She said.

Woah, she can fly. Now I wish I had wings.

"Fine." I submitted. Watching the series has taught me that if Fluttershy wanted to help somepony it was going to get done.

Thankfully, one of the things I have installed in my memory is my home address so I guided Fluttershy towards it.

For anyone reading my life story which I shall write when I am most likely in old age or my death bed, allow me to clarify. When I arrive in a new Jump, I automatically know three things; basics of backstory, special abilities and address.

It looked a little like my house at home. More colors though. Trotting inside, I showed Fluttershy that I was fine.

"There, see? I'm fine. You can go back to your home now." I said.

"Okay-" Fluttershy started.

"Mommy!" A voice yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"You have a little filly?" Fluttershy asked. I turned back to her, very confused.

"Ugh..." Hearing little pounding sounds, I turned to at least see what the little filly looked like.

When she arrived at the final steps.

...

...

...

...

...

It was the drawing.

The drawing was alive.

...

...

I. Am. So. Dead!


	3. Getting My Affairs In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raspberry moves into Ponyville. Apparently, she's not supposed to be alone.

 

Staring at the small dragon before me, I began to question how or even why the Story would do that to me. If anything I'd think it want to screw me over.

I calmly turned to Fluttershy with the kindest and least surprised face I could muster.

"Thanks for the help Ms. Fluttershy, I would kindly appreciate it if I could speak with her alone."

Fluttershy squeaked an okay and walked out of the house. I waited until the yellow pegasus was a speck in the distance before moving or letting the dragon speak.

Turning to the little dragon, I tried to think of what her name would be so I could scream properly.

Fuck it.

"AH!" Running over to the living room I kept screaming.

"Mommy are you okay? You're acting kinda strange."

"No I'm not! Just give me a second okay!" I yelled back.

The lilac colored dragon chased me around the living room while I kept screaming. This was too weird.

"Are you sure you're alright Mommy? That nice pegasus brought you home, did you get a boo-boo?"

Oh God, that sounded adorable. Just like Boo.

I kept trying to avoid the dragon, just as I got some ideas for a name. It was either Lavender or Indigo. Decisions, decisions.

"No! Just like I told Fluttershy, I'm fine!" I yelled.

Finally, I was stopped by taking a quick glance at the dragon. We locked eyes.

' _Dear Story, the sadness coming of those eyes. Such confusion and fear. I can feel it tainting my soul, how is this happening? Why am I feeling this way? It could be guilt, but this feels stronger. More scarring._ ' Then, it clicked. Just like with Twilight and Spike, Raspberry must've hatched the dragon egg. This means I have...

' _Motherly guilt. The fire that burns most deep.'_

Slowly moving towards the dragon, a thought flashed my mind as quick as whenever I got all those names during Jumps.

"Lilac," The dragon continued to look at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just... _excited_  to hear about Summer Sun Celebration coming up." It was then, I finally noticed a bunch of boxes scattered around the floor. Some empty, some half-full and some just overflowing.

Okay, we recently moved here. Into Ponyville. Oh what fun.

Placing one hoof on the small dragon that had been calling me mommy, I gave her the most sincere look I could muster. "How about we finish un-packing? We're going to have an exciting week and I would like to have the place all clean before then. Now, can you give your mother a nice, big smile?"

Lilac nodded, the guilt vanished from me and an adorable smile was placed on the dragon's face.

"Joy." I said emotionlessly. "Let's get to unpacking. We're gonna have a rough couple days."

Then, I engaged in the second most hated activity. Unpacking boxes.

 

==DMLB==

 

The next three hours were spent unpacking. It was a lot of work, but I managed to figure out how my horn worked. We had three rooms set up. One was mine, the smallest one was Lilac's and the third medium room was a guest room. The other rooms had some furniture looking a couple years old.

Surprisingly, ponies had indoor plumbing.

When I collapsed upside down onto the tan couch. Lilac did the same but with our love seat. I don't even know how this furniture fit in such small boxes, but I'll assume it was the Magic of Cartoons again.

During the unpacking, I found some pictures. One was of a large group of ponies, and me. They kinda looked like my family, except the last one. She looked like Darcy but a pegasus. How exciting.

I placed a couple pictures of them around the living room. It felt nice to have pictures of ponies like them here. I almost never spent time with them, not like I wanted to. They just didn't understand.

"So," I said, I heard Lilac move around on the couch, "I have a few weird questions I want you to answer."

"What kinda questions Mommy?" That's gonna take some getting used to.

"Just, plain questions." I shuffled to right side up. "Can you tell me about my family?"

The blue and purple dragon titled her head, opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Just please answer the question Lilac." I ordered.

Her midnight blue eyes widened a little, she moved about on the couch until she was sitting up. She twiddled with her little thumbs. "Well, Grandma Star Charmer, Grandpa Lighting Chaser, Uncle Sunny Flash and Uncle Steel Masquerade aren't around any more. Aunt Killjoy-" I held up a hoof.

"Aunt  _Killjoy_?" I said.

"Uh-huh."

Staring wide-eyed at the dragon, I processed that name.

"Killjoy? My sister's name is Killjoy?" Lilac nodded. I tossed around in laughter on my couch.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" The dragon asked.

"Bwahaha! Oh! Oh man! Oh man that is good. That is  _good_. Tell me more. Tell me more!" I said, still laughing.

Lilac stared at me funny for a second before carrying on. "Aunt Killjoy-" I chuckled. "Is traveling the world. After Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Sunny and Uncle Mask passed away…"

"Passed away?"

"They died when I was still a baby. Why am I explaining this to you Mommy?" Lilac asked.

"I'm making sure I haven't lost my mind." I lied. "How did they die?"

"Somepony broke into the house. Aunt Killjoy, you and me were camping that night. We got back and you got so sad, Aunt Killjoy got all angry and didn't come back for a few days."

I'm gonna take a guess and say she didn't go find the stallion that killed our family to play chess.

"But a few months ago you wanted to move out of Grandpa and Grandma's house. So we moved to Ponyville. Did I do good Mommy?"

"Perfect. I'll get you a treat later. Let's get some sleep so we can be rested for the Summer Sun Celebration." I told the dragon who happened to yawn a second later.

Lilac hoped off the couch, walking towards the stairs just as the sunset in the distance.

This was gonna be a fun Jump.


	4. Friendship Is Magic Or So I Hear

The next morning I awoke to find Celestia's sun high in the sky. High enough to get right in my eyes. Damn it!

Crawling up out of bed, I stumbled towards the stairs towards the kitchen. I remembered I had just moved here, so no food for me. Joy.

As I closed one of the drawers were I had planned in putting food, a small dragon hopped down the stairs.

"Hi Mommy! Is there anything to eat today?" Lilac asked.

"Sorry Lilac, but we have no food. I'll see if there's something in town. You stay here okay?"

The little dragon girl nodded. I walked up to the door and wrapped it in my amber magic. One of the only things I kept in this Jump was my amber eyes, it made me feel just a little normal.

Trying to find a way towards Sugarcube Corner, I noticed something up in the sky. Twilight and Spike's carriage. Great, just what I needed.

Trotting towards the slowly dropping carriage I saw Pinkie Pie humming gently during the walk. I made it so I ' _accidentally_ ' bump into her.

"Oh, sorry." I said before trotting towards the gingerbread like bakery. Behind me, I heard a loud gasp.

Just Pinkie being Pinkie.

Opening the double door of the bakery, I walked in and saw a smallish crowd inside. I walked towards the three pony line and waited for my turn. When I reached the front I ordered a chocolate muffin for myself and a banana nut one for Lilac. I didn't know what the dragon wanted, but I know I wasn't getting a second chocolate. I might eat it.

"That'll be five bits." Mrs. Cake cheered.

Reaching around to my side, I realized I left everything back at the house.

"Ah dang it, sorry Ma'am I forgot my saddlebags in my haste this morning. I had just moved and it's all still confusing." I said.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so! Consider the muffins a welcome to Ponyville gift!" Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Oh I couldn't." I lied.

"I insist." The earth mare said, pushing the bag of two muffins towards me.

"Well, if you insist." Wrapping the bag in my amber magic, I trotted out the doors and back to the house.

* * *

It wasn't until the afternoon that anything happened to me. Lilac was busy enjoying her new room while I was studying. Most people when asked, will say I never study. This is true. I don't study  _school related_ crap. I study more important things, like who killed who on TV this week or what kind of life I had before I jumped to a place.

It's all confusing, an old friend has a saying that's almost works for this. Wibbly-wobbly, timey wimey. That's close to what I have to deal with.

When I Jump somewhere, the Story (the grand being that I had created so I can yell at something) has twisted the story just enough so that my presence makes sense. Like I recently transferred from some other town, or I was in an accident, or I took the blue pill. Nothing confusing there right?

That's what the first twenty-four hours consisted of, researching myself. Quite entertaining if I must say. Like this one time, I had to go to the Town Records and when I told the guy working there that I was researching myself and he asked why, I couldn't help myself. I told him ' _Because I don't know myself, so I have to ask the Legal System. Plus, who knows me more than the government what with their surveillance and governmental tracking.'_

The guy's face was priceless. He looked at me like my nose just grew three feet.

Anyway, back to pony life!

I had a family of six here. Four, parents and brothers, died in a house invasion about four years back. Sad. The sister (who now I have to drag by her straight hair) went abroad after that incident. Their names were in chronological order; Lightning Chaser, Star Charmer, Raspberry _(I hate that name already)_   _Pegasus, Killjoy_   _(oh, that's gonna be fun)_ , Rain Flash, and Steel Masquerade.

Lilac Melody Stardust, the dragon. She was just about five years old. This one took a little more searching until I found a photo album beneath a bunch of blankets. In it was a picture of a purple egg with little midnight blue swirls. I was lying next to it, the little nest made of some pillows and blankets keeping it warm. The next photo was of me feeding an amethyst to the dragon in a highchair. Adorable.

I was now looking thru some legal documents in, you guessed it, legalese when I heard somepony knocking on my door. The sun was gonna set soon, so maybe it was Pinkie inviting me to a party.

When I opened the door, I squealed and slammed it shut.

Twilight Sparkle was outside my door. Spike was on her back.

I took a quick breath, making the pegasister in me shut the fuck up. Putting on my best smile, I opened the door to see the stunned unicorn.

"Hello! Sorry about that, wasn't expecting anypony" Got it right, "here today. How might I be of service?" I asked.

Twilight stared at me for a moment, as though assessing me. She looked the same as she did on TV, same book-ish mane cut with lavender and hot pink stripes, same lavender coat and amethyst eyes. Spike did too, he was mostly purple with green on his belly, ears, reptile eyes and head spikes.

The student snapped back to reality, giving me a half confused half angry look. Somepony wants to save the world from Nightmare Moon.

"I was told by Fluttershy that you had a dragon." Twilight stated simply.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But does one truly own something or is it just under their watch? It could be that I myself am a dra-"

"Look, I've had a long day and I need to get home so I can do research. Do you, or do you not own a dragon?" Twilight asked.

"You know, most ponies ask for a name, or share their own, or share how they themselves have a dragon and are criticizing me for it." I said, motioning towards Spike.

The dragon hopped off Twilight's back and held out a claw, I took and gave it a light shake.

"My name is Spike, this is Twilight Sparkle." He leaned in close to me, "She's just mad because Princess Celestia told her to make some friends."

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

Chuckling, I let go of Spike's claw as he shrugged. "Well, my name is Raspberry Stardust. Call me what you want, you don't have to consider me a friend. You clearly have enough pony skills to make them on your own." I lightly joked. "I just have a few questions for you Ms. Sparkle." I quickly hide behind the door and cast a quick illusion spell. To Twilight and Spike it would look as if I was wearing a business suit and half-moon glasses.

"How did-" Spike started.

"What do you plan on doing to this dragon I supposedly have when her presence known?" I asked her.

"Can you just answer my question?" Twilight groaned.

"I ask you the same." I said in a near emotionless voice. "Just answer the question ma'am." That one sounded like a cop.

"Ugh... I would tell Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Good. What would she do?"

"Come to Ponyville to see for herself." Twilight answered, lifting her hoof and rubbing at her skull. Wow, two minutes and already hitting Migraine Levels. I'm getting better.

"After that?"

"I don't know! Will you just tell me so I can go back to work!" Twilight yelled.

"Twi, calm down. She's just asking some questions." Spike said, his tone slightly worried.

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," I trotted over to the stairs in the back of the house. "Lilac!"

It took a moment, but I got a response. "Yes Mommy!"

"Can you come down here please, we have company." I yelled back up.

"Coming!" The little dragon yelled.

Reinforcing the smile I walked back to the door. "She's coming."

The three of us heard her running down a hall and towards the stairs, even the claw against wood as she came down the stairs.

"I'm here Mommy! Who's at the door?" Lilac asked me.

"A Twilight Sparkle and Spike. They wanted to see if I had a dragon, would you please show them my dragon?" I asked.

"Got it!" Lilac cheered, walking up next to me in full view of the pony and dragon before us.

"Twilight and Spike, meet Lilac the dragon. Lilac, meet Twilight and Spike. Does this answer thou questioning dearest Sparkle of Twilight?" Lilac giggled next to me.

The unicorn standing at my door was staring at Lilac. The dragon stretched a claw towards Lilac.

"Hi! I haven't meet another dragon before. My name is Spike, what's yours?" He asked her.

Lilac stared at Spike, barely lifting up her claw with a dreamy look on her face. The kid was five and already having a crush. This was gonna be fun.

"Lilac." I spoke.

"huh? Oh. Lilac Stardust. You can just call me Lilac if you want. You don't have to. You can call me whatever you want." Lilac said quickly.

Giving a small laugh, I picked Lilac up in my magic and walked out the door.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Lilac asked me.

Twilight and Spike walked up behind me, trying to discover my behavior.

"I thought we could go see where Twilight Sparkle and Spike lived, they look like they just moved in." I told her.

"How did you know that?" Spike asked me, looking a little shocked.

"Because you told me Twilight didn't have any friends, that it was so bad the Princess herself told Twilight to go to a town and make friends. So, it must be assumed that you recently moved as for Twilight to make friends.

"I must also assume that because the Princess told this to Twilight, she knew Twilight well enough to know she didn't have friends, besides you. So, I'm thinking that since the Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow that you were sent here not only to make friends, but to help plan." Turning my head towards the purple unicorn, I went on.

"Since you seem to be in such a big hurry, I assume you had plans for today that the Princess changed due to your need of friends. It must be something important, not some 500 word paper. Your not that nerdy. No, this is something more. Something so important that it overpasses your job assigned by the Princess. Hmm? Could it have anything to do with the 1000 year of Celestia's single ruling coming? Or is it about a certain mare in the moon?" Walking into town, I noticed the confused and shocked looks on the newcomers faces.

"I think you broke Ms. Twilight and Spike Mommy." Lilac giggled.

"Yeah. I think I saw an old building earlier today they might have moved into, wanna check it out?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Lilac cheered.

So, the four of us began our walk towards the large tree in the middle of town.

 

==DMLB==

 

When we arrived at the Golden Oaks Library, the sky was orange but it was still hot out. Twilight and Spike were having their own mini conversation while I tried figuring out how to get back to home when all was said and done. Lilac was doing something similar, looking around the town and asking me what stuff we would do first. Plus every once in awhile she would look back at Spike.

Once we arrived at Twilight's new house, the purple unicorn rushed to get in front of me to block me from entering her humble abode.

"Well! Thanks for coming Ms. Raspberry. I'll be sure to get back to you once I receive word from Princess Celestia on Lilac. Have a pleasant evening, now go." Twilight ordered.

"Hmmm, I never was one for following orders." I said, my horn glowing and wrapping around Twilight's door.

I picked up magic pretty quickly. Sure, I had used it before in various fiction books involving witches, fairies, werewolves and good vampires(ones that sparkle deserve to meet the ones that don't) and the concept was basically the same. Focus on something, imagine yourself grabbing it and your magic does the rest.

The door was pushed open, and I almost skipped inside with Lilac still sitting on my back.

"It's really dark in here." Lilac said, her claws digging into my fur a little.

"Umm, Twilight? Is it supposed to be-" Spike started.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights quickly turned on, a bunch of ponies hopped out from various hiding places with smiles threatening to break their faces and one mare to lead them all.

Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were any of you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" Pinkie asked.

I was laughing, Lilac was too. "Very much so, gracias Pinkie." Walking around the library I felt Lilac jump off my back, she probably wanted to go meet ponies.

"You know, libraries are supposed to be  _quiet._ " Twilight growled.

Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all 'hello' and I was all *GASP*, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean  _everypony_  in Ponyville! " I felt Pinkie wrap a hoof around my neck, "And then I saw you and knew I hadn't seen you before either! Two new ponies at the same time! That means twice the party!" Pinkie cheered.

"Good thing this wasn't at my house, Lilac and I still have unpacked boxes lying about." I laughed, grabbing a cupcake and taking a bite. I heard Twilight groan.

Normally, I wasn't one for parties, but I wouldn't consider myself a pegasister unless I let Pinkie throw me a party or at the very least threw one in her honor. Plus, I was really needing a break from that research earlier.

"And if you're both new, that meant neither of you haven't met anypony yet, and if you haven't met anypony yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went *GASP*! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville! See? And now you both have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks Pinkie Pie. That's really nice of you." I told Pinkie while taking another bite of my cupcake.

I noticed the rest of the Mane 6 had crowded around us, looking at Twilight as her face turned red as a tomato.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked Twilight as she jumped into the air and parts of her burst into flames. Shaking my head as the mare dashed up into the house area of the library, I looked at Spike as he picked up a red bottle.

" _Hot sauce_ Oh..." Spike said.

Pinkie grabbed a cupcake as well as the bottle, pouring a large amount onto a cupcake before gulping it down.

"What? It's good!" Pinkie said, it was a little muffled thanks to the cupcake. I laughed as the others made various gestures to show how humorous or strange the last minute had been.

"Sorry for asking, but I don't know any of your names. I know Fluttershy, and now Pinkie," The pink mare waved at me, "but not the rest of you." I lied.

Rainbow Dash flew up to me, landing about six inches from me. "Names Rainbow Dash. Fastest Pony in Equestria." The prismatic mare beamed.

"Mah name's Applejack." The orange earth pony told me as she walked up next to me, she moved her hoof towards me and I lightly shook it. "Ah run Sweet Apples Acres with mah family, Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith."

"Remind me to stop by sometime." I laughed. A white unicorn with a dazzlingly curled mane and rich blue eyes came next, tossing her mane out of her face.

"My name is Rarity, it's delightful to meet you darling." The designer greeted. "I make dresses at my boutique.  _The Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic and unique_  ."

"Can't compete with introductions like that." Shrugging my shoulders, I looked over at all the ponies whose show I had been Pushed into. "My name is Raspberry Stardust, the purple and blue dragon over there is my daughter Lilac. We moved here yesterday and are still unpacking. I don't really have a set job, it's mostly just whatever I can find."

"Oh, yes, well what about your cutiemark? It looks kinda weird." Rainbow said, flying above me.

Grimacing at the memory of that stupid book and jump-rope, I looked back at it's colors that matched my mane and tail. "Oh  _that_  , I'd rather not talk about that stupid thing." I grumbled. "It's a touchy subject." I quickly covered when I noticed their shocked faces.

"It-It's okay, Raspberry, you don't have to tell us." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks, now," I looked around the library, "Can anypony tell me where Section E is?"


	5. How To Wreck A Summer Sun Celebration

The party had ended half an hour ago. I was hiding inside the library reading The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. It was an interesting read. A lot of pretty pictures. Who'd da thought huh?

Well, when I noticed the sun had yet to rise, I knew first that I achieved my goal of staying up til sunrise, and that any moment Twilight would bust back in.

So of course, I had to head back and put Lilac in bed. I took the book with me of course. I needed to figure out how it ends!

Yes, I left a note detailing my borrowing of said book. I'm not  _usually_  a thief.

By the time I arrived back home, the moon was high in the sky and Lilac was lightly snoring on my back. She better not be drooling on me.

It also gave me time to think about why I was Sent here. The Pushing only happened three times before. On my tenth birthday,  _Child's Play_  and now. Those first two events lead to a big life changer, the Birthday was the start of my Jumping and  _Child's Play_  led me to my sister. What was MLP supposed to give me? The dragon?!

Jumping was actually very complicated when I got down to it. When I started, I was just a little kid and figuring out that I could actually do it. Two Real Life Years went by before I realized it was a curse. Before that, I actually lived almost 90 Fiction Years. It was pain to figure out, I've always had problems with Calendar Math. The first time I had clarity on any of it and stopped goofing around was a little over forty years ago, when I was one hundred and fifty-one.

Yeah, the last forty years have been amazing! Some people wouldn't believe the places I've been, the places I've seen, the people I became and the people I got to know. All in the course of five Human Years. Really, it had been one hundred ninety-three. It was  _marvelous_.

Just after I put Lilac in her bed, I trotted towards the kitchen to finish reading. The only good bit I had found was that there wasn't a seventh element. The last thing I needed was to be invited to those events. It was much more exciting to crash the party.

* **KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Twilight's here.

Skipping to the door, I gently opened it and saw a group of six ponies outside.

"Twilight, it's six in the morning. What are you doing here?" I asked, half confused and half happy.

The purple unicorn glared at me. "Where's. the. Book."

"Which book?" I lied.

"The book on the Elements of Harmony."

"You mean that they are Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity and a mysterious sixth Element that will only appear when the other five are present along with a spark? That they reside dormant in the Everfree Forest in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters? That Nightmare Moon is probably heading there right now to destroy them so they can't banish her into the moon? That book?" I said.

"The Everfree forest?!" All the ponies screamed.

"Yes. Everfree. That's what the book said. Did I stutter? I tend to do that from time to time. It's embarrassing."

Twilight, the studious mare she was, nodded and ran off with her new friends not too far behind.

"Twilight wait! There's something else!" I yelled "Something that could mean everything!" The mare stopped and even though she was far away, she came back.

"What?" She groaned.

I gripped by pink hooves onto her shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. "Remember the Spark. The Five will bring the six. The Spark is the key. The Spark of Dusk is the key." I said ominously. "Also, don't get killed."

It seemed like a good warning. My sister gave it to me all the time. Or did I give it to her and then she flipped me off?

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Just another crazy pony in this crazy town." With that, she rejoined her friends

Then, I took a nap because it was six in the fucking morning and I was freakin' tired.

==DMLB==

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Just After Twilight teleported into the Tower_

 

"*cough* *cough* *gasp!"

Nightmare Moon. There she was, just on the other side of the room. The Elements of Harmony floating along with her starry mane. Her black as night coat stood out even in this darkness. Her purple helmet fit over her skull and muzzle, framing her long horn as it poked out from the top. Over her chest was she more armor, a light blue moon was placed on the front, mirroring her cutiemark. Her wings were flared out high and prideful. Her hooves were protected by pale purple horseshoes, going up past her knee.

I had been running here to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in search of the five elements the black alicorn held up with her mane. Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty and the mystery sixth element. Oh, if only I had been able to read that book!

The night had not been easy. Those five crazy mares had followed me here, first off. Next, I nearly fell off a cliff! Then there was that manticore attack, those trees, the river serpent and the incident with the bridge just outside the castle. To top it all off, it was eternal night outside.

Nightmare Moon chuckled, showing off her victory. Lightning went off around her as she laughed, surprising me.

I wasn't about to let everypony down. Not when I was this close to ending this. To bringing back the Princess and the sun.

Giving the dark alicorn a determined glare, I dug my hoof across the stony ground.

Nightmare Moon gave me a questioning look as the elements were placed down by her hooves. "You're kidding? You're kidding, right?" She asked.

To show her I was serious, I dug my hoof again and prepped a teleport spell.

I began running towards Nightmare Moon, hoping she would join in my charge.

She did.

We both ran closer to each other. Closer, closer, just a little closer.

*pop*

In a blink of my eyes, I stood where the Elements of Harmony had been placed. Still a little dizzy from the teleport, I focused on a spell to hopefully make that spark Raspberry had told me off.

For a brief second (and not for the first time) I wondered why I should trust that crazy unicorn. For all I know, she could've been lying. Of course, I stood exactly where she said the Elements would be. She never told me how she found Lilac! Or how she knew all those things about me!

"Ugh! Just one spark. Come on,  _come on_."

The spell had have been working. I made sure to stay focused on the task at hoof. Getting that spark the Elements needed.

I heard a small sound, I think they must be working!

*zap*

"Ah!"

The electricity shot my back a couple yards, at least five, away from the Elements. Did the spell backfire? Looking up at them I saw Nightmare Moon standing around them.

Sparks started dancing about the five orbs by the night mare's hooves, the glow of my magic still around them as the spell did it's work.

"No. No!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

It was working. The spell was going to work. The sixth element should appear any second and-

It stopped.

Raspberry Stardust...I knew she lied to me!

"*gasp* but...where's the sixth Element?!" I yelled, still in anger as to believing some crazy pony I had just met.

"Ha!" She laughed, lifting her black hooves up and slamming them on the ground.

Smashing the Elements into broken shards.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat  _me_? Now you will never see you princess, or your sun! The  _night_  will last  _forever_! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon laughed as her mane grew and began swirling around above her.

It didn't work...the spark didn't work. Why did I have to listen to Raspberry Stardust? Why didn't I just read the book?

Wait...that last thing Raspberry told me...

" _Remember the Spark. The Five will bring the six. The Spark is the key. The Spark of Dusk is the key."_

" _Does this answer thou questioning dearest Sparkle of Twilight?"_

Raspberry Stardust. Was this what she was trying to tell me? Of course! The Five will bring the six! Spark of Dusk could also mean Spark of Twilight...Twilight Sparkle. I have to give Raspberry some credit, that was quite clever.

But what does that have to do with the Elements of Harmony?

"Don't worry Twilight, we're here!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

"*gasp*" Why didn't I see it before?

I turned to Nightmare Moon, determined. "You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right  _here_!"

The mares stood around me, ready to face down the Nightmare.

"What?" Nightmare asked.

I gestured a hoof towards the farm mare. " _Applejack_ , who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_!

" _Fluttershy_ , who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_!

" _Pinkie Pie_ , who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!

" _Rarity_ , who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_!

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." I told Nightmare Moon.

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" She pointed out.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside  _me_  when I realized that you all...are  _my friends_!"

Above our heads, a bright light went off. A final orb was revealed and I saw it had a star the same shape as my cutiemark. The spark finally worked.

"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the...the  _spark_ , that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!"

Above our heads, a large burst of light came. It looked like the spheres from before but with a six pointed star like on my cutiemark. It started glowing brightly before hovering down towards the six of us.

I felt my hooves slowly being lifted up, a series of six pops filled my ears. A surge of magic went thru me and I cast it towards Nightmare Moon.

" _Nooo_! Nooo!"

 

==DMLB==

_Morgan/Raspberry_

 

When I woke up, there was some fucking idiot knocking on my door. Don't the ponies ever sleep?! It has to be like, eight in the morning!

Stumbling out of my pony bed, I trotted towards the door. "I'm Coming! Leave your horseshoes on." The pony had ceased knocking, so I opened with the door with some grace. That went out the window when the light hit my eyes.

Outside, was Princess Celestia, Twilight and Spike.

Celestia stood really tall, her pure white coat with golden jewelry with purple jewels shining in the bright daylight. Her mane was flowing with four colors, blue, green, purple and pink. Her eyes were magenta pink with a tinge of purple. Her flank her the usual sun and then her four colored tail. It was weird...but I could feel something weird coming off her. What it was, I couldn't tell.

"Too early." I groaned, rubbing my eyes with my hoof.

Twilight smiled, a first for today, and held out her hoof. "Raspberry Stardust, thank you."

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked. "I must be exhausted, because I could've just sworn you said thank you to me."

"I did." The unicorn smiled. "And I mean it. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I asked.

"The Sixth Element of Harmony." Princess Celestia explained. "The Element of Magic."

"You woke up me up for a thank-you?" Holding back the urge to growl, I glared at Twilight.

"Not exactly, the Princesses heard about Lilac and they wanted to see her." Twilight explained.

"Where's Luna in that case?" I asked, noticing the absence of the blue alicorn.

"How didst thou know Our name?" A voice asked from behind Celestia, slowing coming into view.

The Moon Princess was much different than the Nightmare Night episode. Her midnight blue coat was there, same for the stunning green eyes and moon cutiemark. The difference was in the mane, it was powder blue and made to curl at the ends. She looked a little upset, but that was understandable. Her jewelry was silver with moon insignias on it.

"Your sister controls the sun, ergo her name is Celestia meaning light. You must control the moon, Nightmare Moon, hence your name, Luna, meaning moon. It's not that hard to figure out." Tapping a hoof on my chin, I looked at Luna with a curious gaze. "Nice mane, it goes with your coat." I complimented.

Luna smiled, taking careful steps towards me. "Also, I have a sleeping dragon in the house so refrain from the whole Royal Canterlot Voice if you would be so kind." The blue alicorn nodded.

"*ahem* Raspberry Stardust." Great start. "We wish to see thou dragon that Twilight Sparkle and Spike the dragon claims thou has within thy walls." Great finish.

"I can show you her, but she's needs her sleep after staying up all night. She's very young and I don't want to deal with a cranky dragon this early." I excused.

"It's eight thirty." Spike deadpanned.

"We all stayed up til six to watch the sun not rise. I think that deserves a whole day of sleep. Don't you?" I asked. "Try coming back at lunch, Lilac'll be awake then." I explained. The Princesses, Twilight and Spike nodded.

Nodding, I prepared to close the door.

"I still have a question."

So close.

"Yes Twilight?" I held back groaning, I had to  _try_  and be civil.

"How did you know about how I would earn the Element of Magic?" Twilight asked.

Without missing a beat. "I'm psychic." When I tried closing the door, golden magic covered it and pushed it open.

"Why do I have trouble believing you?" Celestia asked me.

"Most ponies do...they don't believe in my great skills of Awesomeness." I bragged. "Plus, does it really matter how I came across such information?"

Twilight Sparkle was starting to look angry. "Not only did you know about the Element of Magic, you also knew about Nightmare Moon and how the Princess told me to come here to plan, even though I didn't tell you."

"I like to brag about my detective skills."

"You're a detective?" Celestia asked me.

"Only on Thursdays. Wednesday's I'm a paranormal creature. Tuesday's I tend to save the world. Monday I work on fun stuff. Sunday I sleep. Saturday I sleep and eat. Friday I sleep, eat and get ready for the week." I said quickly. "No, I'm not a detective. I am pretty good at being a detective though, then again I'm also a good-"

"Raspberry Stardust cease thou crazed speech!" Luna yelled. Her voice  _almost_  turning into Royal Canterlot.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh. Tough crowd." Giving my eyes a quick roll, I looked over at Twilight. "Twilight, don't get stuck on those little things. I just do things like that. It's just Raspberry Stardust being Raspberry Stardust."

"But-"

"Now, as much as I hate slamming doors on others, I need and want to sleep. So, good day." I smiled.

"But-"

" _I said good day!_ " Giving them a smile, I wrapped the door in my own amber magic that covered Celestia's and slammed it shut.

I barely had time to stumble to the couch before I fell asleep, praying to the Story that it would let me go home soon. Believe it or not, I was starting miss that Bellingham girl.


	6. Home Sweet Home

My eyes suddenly opened. I was sitting in the school library and there was only one other person inside. What just happened?

"Morgan," A nearby voice asked.

Looking at the other person, I realized it was that Bellingham girl. What was she doing in here? She looked just the same as before. Her straight caramel hair went past her shoulders, her dark green eyes were looking down on me with curiosity. She was wearing a black tank top with a black and dark gray striped cardigan. She was wearing her favorite jeans with cuts around the knee. I'm guessing they were her favorite, she wore them all the time.

Right now, Bellingham was looking down on me with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"It is Morgan right?" Bellingham asked.

"Yes." I said quickly.

Jumping for maybe… eighteen hours. What had caused me to come back, especially from a Pull?

Getting off the library ground, I felt a hand grab my arm. When I looked up at Bellingham I remembered what I had thought last.

I was actually starting to miss Bellingham.

Standing up, I reached down and grabbed my backpack and my phone. That can't be what brought me back. Maybe the Story just wanted me to finish the episode. Yeah. That's was it.

"My name is Caroline, thanks for asking." Bellingham said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask. I didn't want to know. Goodbye." I said shortly.

I walked around Bellingham and began my way towards my mom and her car. I needed to do some research.

 

==DMLB==

 

The minute I got home, I ran upstairs and to my TV. I had to do research on MLP:FIM just after the SSC.

Of course, then I had to get Darcy from whoever she was killing this time. Which movie did I leave her in this time?

Darcy Anderson. My twin sister. My purple eyed, straight haired, sister. My murderer of a sister. I met her in  _Child's Play_  some forty years ago. It was for me, more like thirty for her. She was… thirty-four years old last I checked.

She was inventive too. She came up with Blood Polish™. Darce had gotten some clear polish and poured blood in it. No one's figured it out, they just think it's a great shade of red.

Don't tell her I told you this…but she has a  _huge_  crush on: Andy Barclay!

I know! She almost murdered him once, I think that's the day she started liking him.

I remember! I left her ' _Scream'_! I wonder how she's doing.

 

==DMLB==

_Darcy Anderson_

 

These bitches get dumber with each movie I go in. Mickey, that guy was easier to kill than I thought. You would think they would try harder to protect themselves. Same for that Loomis chick.

I was dressed as Ghostface, closing in on Sidney.

"Who are you?!" She cried.

"Someone you'll never get to know." A voice said from behind me.

Turning back, I saw a familiar face standing a ways from me. Morgan, always the good doer.

"Sidney, run!" Morgan shouted. She ran up to me. I gave chase.

We ran like this for a minute or so. It ended when I reached.

"You always ruin my fun." I told her, standing in front of a window.

Morgan smiled. "Maybe if you didn't screw with the rules I would let you have some." She looked over towards the window behind me. "You ready?"

"Just get it over with." I said.

Morgan nodded. She ran up to me and pushed us thru the window.

==DMLB==

_Morgan Spencer_

 

My sister and I shot up from the bed. I could still feel the rush of falling from that second story window. It was always fun to fall.

"You went on to the sequel?" I asked my sister.

Darcy, without the Ghostface costume, glanced at me. She was my twin with only a few minor differences. Her raven wing hair was straight, going a few inches farther than her shoulders. Her eyes, royal purple, always had that devious little gleam in them. Her usual outfit consisted of a long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, converses painted red (you know how), and on occasion she would wear one black leather fingerless glove.

Darce always hid a knife in her sleeve, tucked up nice so as not to cut her skin by accident. She would also hides bullets, a pack-up gun, spare knife, spare gun, regular gun, a tube of Blood Polish and mascara.

The one thing about her, though, that always stuck out, was her necklace. It was a silver chain, connecting with a pink lollipop charm and pink letters spelling  _'LIL SIS'_. She had never taken it off since I gave it to her, not even to bath or kill.

The killer looked at me with a smug look, moving about some junk on the floor. "Totally. I was bored waiting around for your slow ass."

I laughed. "I had better things to do, than worry about how you were doing."

A look of mock hurt covered her facer. "Glad to see I'm so high on your scale of importance." Darcy said, walking around my room and picking up random things. She picked up a small white stuffed cat, with pink eyes. "Is this stuffed animal higher than me?"

"Snow is very high on that list. Just look at those inhuman eyes." I said with a little pout.

"My eyes are purple, you don't get me inhuman than that!" Darcy said, starting to laugh hysterically.

I gave a chuckle, grabbing my remote and changing the channel on my TV from  _'Scream 2'_  to My Little Pony, Episode Three. It took my sister all of three seconds to notice.

"' _My Little Pony'_? I saw some six year olds playing with those things by a park. In 1979!" Darcy almost yelled.

"Shh! My family is still in here! They don't know about you remember!" I harshly whispered.

Darcy groaned, leaning her back against one of my walls. I had kept the secret from my family for one reason and one reason alone: they wouldn't believe me.

The last people I told took it badly, I'm pretty sure that part of my arm is still broken in some aspect. One girl, I think her name was Jul-something, had decided that she didn't believe my lies and pushed me down twenty stairs and had her friend pushed me down the other twenty. Needless to say I was not a popular child in Elementary and Middle school. Preschool, now that was a whole other story.

The worst part was, that those years were over quadrupled for me. Since time works differently for me, 5th, 6th, and 7th lasted almost a century. It got easier after I met Darcy, but it was still bad.

If a bunch of kids didn't believe me, ones that I believed were friends, then why would my Christian parents who hated anything that involved magic for it's relation to the Devil as well as horoscopes, Harry Potter, and basically all of the places I've Jumped too?

No. I would never tell them, not a chance.

"You know, that technically means you're thirty-six." I told Darcy as I paused the TV.

She nodded. "Yep. I had a  _great_  party."

"You should've had two."

"The other one was a little more... _private_." Darcy said with wink.

I shook my head, giving her a chuckle. "Darce, how many did you kill that night?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I think...twelve. That frat boys will do  _anything_  if beer is there."

"Did you at least lace the beer-"

"With the best date-rape drug I could find." Darcy smirked. "They didn't suspect a thing."

The two of us laughed, happy to be together again after a long gap.

 

==DMLB==

 

The two of us were there for another hour, until Darcy came to a startling conclusion.

"I'm hungry." Darcy said simply, looking out at my TV screen as the two of us watched  _CSI_.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Do you have any food up here?" Darce asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I have some chip bags stored in that third drawer under the TV."

"Drinks?"

"Second, non-alcoholic."

"Great, now I can't get drunk. My clothes?"

"First and some in the closet. The ones in the closet had some stains. Why do you always hurt someone when you come here?" I asked my sister as she pulled a Coke from the second drawer and a bag of spicy nacho Doritos from the third.

Darcy glared at me. "You know why."

It was true. I did know, but it wasn't something I liked admitting. "I have a confession."

"Just admit you're bi and get it over with." Darcy said absentmindedly.

"No, not that." I said as Darcy opened the separate food sources.

"Denial isn't just a river in Africa." Darcy teased.

" _Shut up_." My argument only made Darcy chuckle. Waiting for a good moment to speak, I watched Darcy. "I was Pulled."

Darcy did a spit-take. "You what?! Put the last time you did was with me!"

"My point exactly." I said.

The girl jumped on my bed, she grabbed my forearms and locked eyes with me. "Where did you go? Who did you see? Do I have a new member of the Anderson Clan?" Darcy asked me.

I laughed, trying to push the girl off. "Get off me ya fat oof!" I laughed while shoving the girl off, making her roll and fall off the bed.

Darcy quickly sat up, looking at me with a smile I'm sure my friends have seen on me. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She chanted.

"Alright! Down girl!" I laughed. "Watch the soda! I can't have another spill!" I warned just as Darcy nearly stepped on it with her knee.

Darcy smiled, picking up the soda and taking a sip. "Now, spill."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Darcy. "Ponyville. The Mane 6, Spike, the Princesses, Mrs. Cake, and...I think the last one is a yes."

Darcy's eyes widened. "Ye-wait...Mane 6? Princesses?  _Ponyville_? You went to  _'My Little Pony'_  didn't you!"

"Not by choice, I remind you."

She laughed. "So, what were you? A dragon, a griffon, pegasus? Earth pony, seahorse?" Darcy tried.

"Nope. I was a unicorn. I was raspberry pink, had a midnight blue mane with sterling silver stripes, and amber eyes." My twin sister looked like she was about to start cracking up. "And...the  _dragon in my house_ " Her jaw dropped "has mostly lilac scales but the ones on her head, stomach and spines are midnight blue."

"A dragon! You got a dragon!" Darcy cheered, standing up and almost spilling some Coke.

"She's a Made-up Dragon, Darce, she was like...four or five!"

Darcy shrugged, "I was too, you don't see me affected."

"Just a few minutes ago you told me you killed twelve frat guys on your birthday after drugging and having sex with them." I told her.

"Yes, your point?" Darcy asked.

"Ugh!" I groaned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in her face. "So, if you turned out so bad then imagine how a female dragon that breathes fire will do!" Now, her purple eyes widened. "Exactly. We need to keep this from her as long as we can, when the time is right we'll tell her all we can."

"Wait... _we_?" Darcy asked, starting to look scared.

"Oh? I forgot to mention my sister in Equestria didn't I?" This should be fun. Darcy tried backing away as I got off my bed and walked up to her. "Apparently, in Equestria I have a twin sister. A fraternal twin though. She's a pegasus, with a blood red coat-"

"No."

"Sterling silver mane that's straight as the knife on her cutiemark-"

"Not doing it."

"And royal purple eyes."

"I'm not going to some girly pony world!" Darcy stated.

"And her name was-"

"You can't convince me!" Darcy said.

"Won't need to, you'll just go with me."

"Morgan Annie Spencer, you won't talk me into going there! I won't be able to do anything fun! Please don't make me go!" Darcy pleaded.

"One prob with that Darce." I said, carefully reaching for the remote.

"What?" She asked, eyes slowly looking less panicked.

"You're already there."

With that, I grabbed her wrist and pressed play on the remote

" _I used to wonder what friendship could be!"_

"No!" Darcy said as I dragged her into Equestria.


	7. Back to Equestria with Darcy and I

I landed in the same place I did before. With a quick second, I remembered I hadn't found that spell to numb pain yet, and if I did I didn't remember it. Letting the pain slowly (and agonizingly) come and go, I looked over to see a blood red pegasus waiting near me. She too was trying to block out the pain. Her straight mane was the same as it was in the picture I found, same for her coat.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." My sister groaned as I slowly got feeling my ears.

"Come back to me on that." I groaned, slowly lifting myself up. "I should really do some more work on finding a spell-"

"Woah. Sis, you look... pink." Darcy interrupted.

"You look red, your point?" I asked.

Darcy looked momentarily confused before slowly standing up and noticing she was standing on all fours. She lifted her head up and glared.

"Now I'm gonna murder you slowly."

"Good luck with that, you don't even the fingers to do it." I taunted.

"Shut up." Darcy said. She noticing something else about us. "Wait...if we're sisters, then why am I a pegasus and you're a unicorn?"

"Pony Dad was a pegasus, Pony Mom was a unicorn. Saw them in a photo, we don't look like either of them."

Darcy laughed. "Of course we don't, we're too awesome to look like anybody."

"It's anypony here."

"Ponyville, anypony, this place has a lot of puns I'm guessing."

"Everypony, nopony, Canterlot, hay fries, and so  _so_  much more!"

"NO!" Darcy yelled, fainting dramatically. Or simply falling, I don't know.

Laughing, I realized I was still exhausted. I've been up for almost...twenty-six hours minus a two hour nap. Dang, I needed some sleep. "Come on, we need to get to the house. Also, the dragon's name is Lilac."

Darcy nodded, slowly getting up and walking towards me. "Great. What're our names?"

"Raspberry Stardust" Darcy snickered "And Killjoy." She stopped.

"Up yours." She growled.

"Great. I'm tired now." I said, unceremoniously falling asleep.

 

==DMLB==

_Darcy Anderson/Killjoy_

 

This is why I'm the better twin. Look at her! Falling asleep right before Morgan can take me to our house! Just what I needed!

Ugh... I guess I'll just have to search around. Shouldn't be too hard right?

*growl*

Scratch that.

Turning around, I noticed a  _very_  big lion/bat/scorpion thing. It's fur was mustard yellow, it's hair was red like my coat but the rest looked purple. It had big sharp teeth, slowly growling at me and the unconscious unicorn behind me.

"Hello." I said.

He growled, making some spit fly onto my face.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, wiping some spit off. "And just when I thought I wouldn't get to have any fun."

With that, I jumped up and tried punching the lion/bat/scorpion thing right in it's face. It backed up but growled fiercely.

"Come on Kitty, whatcha gonna do now?" I taunted.

It pounced.

"Forgot cats could do that." I said.

Picking my sister up, I rested her on my back as the lion started falling. "You really need to lose weight, sis." I told her.

I began running off, trying to avoid the cat where it would have landed on us both.

"Okay. I'll come back for you later, Kitty, I need to drop of this sack at her house." I said.

The hybrid animal landed, it's head hitting the ground with a *thud*

I almost winced. "Next time, use your head. Cat's are supposed to land on their feet."

With that, I saluted the creature and ran off in a random direction. Why did Morgue always have to fall asleep when cool stuff happened?

 

==DMLB==

_Morgan/Raspberry_

 

"Hey, Sis, wake-up! You got some company!"

"Ugh..."

Lifting up my head, I noticed I was in my bedroom in Ponyville. Looking around the place, I noticed that the door was open wide. Boxes were placed all around as well as different types of furniture. What?

"Razz! Get your butt moving!"

Darcy? Err...Killjoy?

Climbing out of the bed, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"What was so important I had to be… woken…up." I trailed off.

There, standing in my doorway was Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They both had their heads high, both giving stoic faces. Princess Luna's looked way more scary than Celestia's.

"Hello." I greeted, trying to find Darcy/Killjoy. "Hey, Killjoy?"

A silver head appeared from around a corner. "Hiya big sis." Killjoy greeted.

"Killjoy...have you been a good sister?" I asked her, motioning with my eyes towards the Princesses.

The red pegasus shrugged. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. But I can tell you I wasn't a great cook."

"Ugh," I groaned. I put on a smile and turned to the Royal Sisters. "Would you like to have a seat?"

They nodded and we began.

 

==DMLB==

 

My memories are very funny. The bodies I get placed in have some memories in them, major events or ones that impacted them emotionally. Like, this body has memories of her birthday as well as the first day of school. The day her brothers were born, sketchy memories of the day they died and… the day she found Lilac.

Celestia did not sit down, nor did Luna. They both just stared at me as I did. When the dragon in question woke up, the three of us kept talking.

I told them I had planned on moving here because of a feeling I was having, that it felt like my destiny was here.

Apparently, these two did their research too. I learned some new things about this life. I was born with my cutiemark on my flank, so they asked me what it meant.

I told them it meant everything and nothing. I could twist the very fabric of reality simply by existing. Each and every motion I made was done with good intentions, even if they had bad results.

But mostly, it meant that I loved to read.

There was an awkward minute long conversation on Killjoy's bloody knife cutiemark and some even more awkward silence. She did  _not_  stop laughing afterwards.

It soon got to the point where Princess Luna asked how I knew of her coming. I noticed Killjoy had to hold back saying ' _that's what she said'_. I told her in my line of work it was a safe bet to know most folklore just in case they were more than just bedtime stories.

Celestia shot back and asked what line of work I was in. I said,

" _I work everywhere, they just don't know it yet."_

Just around two hours after they arrived, they finally asked how I found Lilac.

"Ugh! Razzle can you just tell them so they can go and I can take a nap?" Killjoy groaned.

For the better part of an hour, she had been calling me Razzle. She made a stupid joke about my work, saying I gave my coworkers the ole Razzle Dazzle. It was payback for Killjoy, I just know it.

"Killjoy, shut up!" I almost laughed/groaned at her. My sister just gave me a puppy dog face with her big purple eyes. "That hadn't worked since we were foals, stop it!"

I could hear Lilac giggling next to me. Luna was the same.

"We must say, Ms. Stardust, thy relationship with thy sister is most… unbecoming." The night princess said.

Killjoy spoke up first. "Yeah, but it's a process. She gets on my nerves, I get on her's. In my mind the day is not find until I give Razzle a migraine."

Celestia raised a brow. "Alright, Ms. Killjoy." She turned to me. "You were about to explain, Raspberry."

"Yes! It all started a long time ago when I was a foal. I already had my cutiemark, KJ had her's, I don't think Sunny Flash or Steel Masquerade had theirs though." I started.

"Who art this Sunny Flash and Steel Masquerade?" Luna asked.

"Our brothers. They died at a young age, if I can recall, along with our parents."

Celestia nodded. "I apologize, losing one's family at a young age-"

"Trust me, Celestia, that's not the worst to happen to me in my lifetime." I told the wide eyed Princess.

" **HOW DARE THE INTERRUPT THOU'S PRINCESS!"**  Luna yelled.

It was silent for a moment. Or my eardrums stopped working.

"Woah. I didn't think Razzle was telling the truth about the Royal Canterlot Voice." Killjoy laughed, checking her ears for bleeding.

I checked mine and Lilac's. We were all good. "Easy, Luna, if one wants to be treated like a close friend, titles are nothing but extra words.

"Back to my story. So, only half of us had our cutiemarks and Steel was trying to show us three his latest attempt at gaining one. He was working on some strange device that would locate an nearby life form and the coordinates would appear on a screen. It was to help in cases of national emergency to help find survivors."

"A foal made such a complex sounding device?" Celestia asked.

"Steel Mask was gonna be an inventor. The two of us, Mom and Dad knew it, but he and Sunny, not so much." Killjoy said, surprising herself with her knowledge.

"Yeah. He was showing us how it was supposed to work when a little red light was going off."

"I made a joke, saying it was telling Mask to hurry it up." Killjoy laughed.

"But Steel said it wasn't supposed to do that, unless something was about to injure them. It was a safety precaution just in case ponies would in a collapsed tunnel and rocks were still falling. So, just to check, Sunny and I looked up." To add to the effect, I slowly started looking up at the ceiling.

I saw the others look up too.

"Pray tell, why art We gazing upon thy ceiling?" Luna asked.

"No reason. Just adding effect." I answered. "And wouldn't ya know it, we both saw something start to fall. It looked about as big as Steel. Of course, the two of us told Killjoy and Steel. Sunny wanted to get Mom and Dad until I told him they were at a work meeting.

"We just watched the strange thing until we noticed it was headed straight for us, hence why the little red light was blinking, so Killjoy and Sunny moved Steel's device back inside. Steel stayed with it as the thing landed right where it had been.

"It was smoking for a couple seconds, fading away as it cooled down. Looking inside, I found a purple and blue egg inside the crater." I explained.

"Hahaha! Mom and Dad got home and had panic attacks! They kept saying how we could've been killed!" Killjoy laughed. "Razzle had told them that she wanted to keep the egg,  _'to remind her of the day she didn't'_."

I nodded, that memory coming up for this body. "After three months of watching it, wrapping it up in almost every blanket I could find, singing to it, talking to it,"

"That one incident where I drew on it." Killjoy added.

"And just about everything else, I felt something I hadn't felt in a really long time. A magic outburst.

"When I came out of it," I rubbed Lilac's midnight blue head scales "this little beauty was crying her big blue eyes out. I named her after the color of her scales and fed her some crushed up apples mixed with crushed up bananas."

"Bananas are good, full of potassium." Killjoy laughed.

"Word to the wise, never go to a party without one." I told Celestia and Luna. "Mom and Dad came home later and saw the little dragon and had another panic attack session. I told them to shut up, it was Lilac's nap time and she had been thru a hard day.

"That's the story of Lilac Melody Stardust." I finished.

"For more information, call 5477-69-177 or Kiss-My-Ass." Killjoy joked, making me giggle but Lilac gasped.

"You said a no-no word!" Lilac said, pointing at Killjoy.

"Yes I did. I hold no shame." KJ said.

"You never have shame." I laughed, almost dryly.

"Good point."

I turned to the Princess and gave them hoofbumps. "Thank you your majesties. Be sure to come by again, but send word. I need to make sure Killjoy is decent." I told them

"If that was on the list of thing for this visit, they never would've come thru the front door!" Killjoy laughed and the Princess walked out said door.

"Yes." Celestia smiled. "Thank, Ms-"

"Just Raspberry will do."

" _Ms. Raspberry_  for letting us into you home. I hope to meet you again." Celestia with a gentle nod.

"With my luck it won't be too far along!" Killjoy said from inside.

Luna held back I smirk, I could see it. "Yes. Thank you, Raspberry Stardust, Killjoy and Lilac. It was a delightful engagement and We wish we could've stayed longer. Good night."

It was then I noticed, the sun was about to set.

"Alright. Have a good night." I said, waiting for the two to be a distance away before closing the door.

I looked over at Killjoy, her purple eyes gleaming the way they always were.

"I didn't know it was an engagement, but I did know you played both sides." Killjoy mocked.

I groaned, loudly enough for Lilac to giggle. "I think you accomplished your daily goal." Rubbing my head with my hoof, I watched as Killjoy jumped for joy.

"Yes! Another day successful!"

 

==DMLB==

_Third Person_

 

Celestia looked at her sister as the sun set behind them.

"You plan to see into her dreams tonight?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded. "Of course, sister, something about Ms. Stardust and her sister does not fit."

Celestia nodded. Thinking of Raspberry gave her a strange feeling inside her. It was telling her to trust the unicorn, but to also be weary.

_==DMLB==_

_Dreamland_

 

Luna searched thru the dream of Raspberry Stardust. A strange dream it was. The whole place looked larger, mushrooms had signs saying eat me and the flies looked like large pony with their legs stuck to a crescent shape wood (horse flies) while others looked like dragons (dragonflies). The flower were as big as houses and talked.

She believed she saw Twilight Sparkle as a rabbit, wearing a top hat and going on about it being late for some important date.

The Princess of the night kept flying, until she noticed the first area of grayness since her arrival.

She floated down to it and surveyed the area. It all looked as if it had been burned down to the dirt itself. Smoke still rose from the ground here and there. In the center, she saw a large table covered in tea pots and teacups and plates and silverware and biscuits and little glasses saying drink me.

"Nice spread huh?" A voice asked.

Luna spread her midnight wings, showing the unknown presence to fear her. It took a moment for her to notice the being sitting in a large chair made to look like throne.

She looked the same, only she wore a large black hat with a large pink ribbon tied around the base. Around her neck was a colored bow tie with white, orange and pink circles. The rest of her pink coat was covered in a tattered black suit.

Next to her was Killjoy, but she was no bigger than a dormouse. She was wearing a coat similar to her coat color. It had a white tie the ruffled along with a gold belt around her waist. She was waving around a pin like a sword.

Raspberry Stardust laughed, levitating two pieces of toast in the air. "I thought of most of it myself. Did you notice Twilight the rabbit?" Luna nodded, slowly. "That bit will come in 27 weeks. If I'm lucky, I mean."

A stranger creature came by, a small fly but most of it's body was made of butter (butterfly). Raspberry squashed the creature between her toast and separated them, showing the Princess of the Night her buttered toast.

"What is this place?" Luna asked.

Raspberry waved a hoof, placing the bread down on a plate. "Now that, Lulu, depends on who you ask. To the things living here, it's Underland. To a little filly who fell down the rabbit hole, it's Wonderland."

Raspberry gestured to the small Killjoy. "This is DorKilljoy." She gestured to herself. "I'm the Mad Raspberry." She finally aimed a hoof at Luna. "And you are Alice. You are very late young lady!" A tea cup floated towards Luna in amber magic. "Want some tea? Made it fresh from the T gardens?"

Luna stared at Raspberry. "Thou hast mastered the art of dream walking?"

The unicorn nodded. "You bet I did! I learned during…when did we learn to dream walk DorKilljoy?"

The small pegasus stopped trying to defeat her enemy the biscuit to look up at the Mad Raspberry. "When the old glumpy Freddy tried to kill us both! That he did! And I tried splitting 'is head in two, that I did!"

"Ah, yes." Mad Raspberry motioned to the chair to her right. "Come, Alice Luna, take a seat and I'll tell you a tale!"

The alicorn did so, barely noticing how a pale blue dress with a black belt and apron appeared in her, as well as her crown being replaced with a black bow.

Mad Raspberry made Alice Luna a cup of tea as she spun the tale. "Good ole Freddy Krueger. A man gifted with a curse from troublesome gods. After he was burned to death by his fellow villagers for the murder of their children, he was allowed to continue his deeds in their dreams. For when you die in a dream," the tea cup overflowed. "You die in reality.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three four, better lock the door.

Five six, get a crucifix.

Seven eight. Stay up late.

Nine ten, never sleep again." Raspberry said, a lost look in her eyes.

DorKilljoy took the glass and threw it in Mad Raspberry's face.

"Gah! Thank you, DorKilljoy." Mad Raspberry thanked, "So, Alice Luna, what brings you to Underland this time of night?"

Luna was confused. Alice Luna? She glanced down and noticed her new dress.

"Pray tell, why am I wearing a dress?" Alice Luna asked.

"Alice's dress. Now Alice Luna's dress." DorKilljoy said, getting back to her duel with the biscuit.

Mad Raspberry laughed. "Yes. You are Alice Luna in this place. Now, what brought you here? Did you fall down a rabbit hole? Did Twilight the rabbit bring you here for the Frabjous Day? Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" The unicorn asked.

Luna placed on her best stoic face. "We came to see if thou told Us the truth. To see of We could give the thy trust."

Mad Raspberry nodded. "Alice Luna, when a stallion is dying in your hooves, do you tell him the medical help is just a few minutes away or that there is know medical team?"

This made the Princess pause.

Mad Raspberry spoke before she could. "You tell him you see help coming. He does not know it's a lie until he is already dead. You lie to the stallion for his own good.

"That is why I lie. To protect others until I can come up with a plan. I give a good lie to gain their trust for when I need it most. I help them when they fall so they will do the same to me. I give them smiles so when I need one they will be the first to show at my door.

"So, Alice Luna, I will tell you my three rules. Rule One: She always lies. Rule Two: make the impossible happen. Rule Three: Never give up." Mad Raspberry explained.

Princess Alice Luna stared at the unicorn for a moment. Mayhaps the unicorn was mad. The Princess understood half of what she just heard.

Before much more could be spoken, a figure ran out from the left of Mad Raspberry. It looked much like Fluttershy, but dressed on red. Another figure came from the right, also looking like Fluttershy but she was wearing all white.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Red Fluttershy screamed.

Mad Raspberry looked to Alice Luna. "Oops. Forgot. The Red Queen hates unwelcomed guests." She lifted a glass saying drink me in her magic and pushed it into Luna's muzzle. "Good morning Lulu. I hope to see you again sometime."

Alice Luna was so surprised by the glass pouring a fruity tasting drink down her muzzle, that she badly begun to notice herself waking up.

 

==DMLB==

_Morgan/Raspberry_

 

"Gah!" I yelled, hoping up from my bed in a comedic fashion before landing in a bedsheet cocoon.

It took me a second to calm my breathing.

"Did I just dream I was the Mad Hatter, Darcy was a dormouse, Twilight was a crazed rabbit, Fluttershy was the red and white queen, and that Luna was Alice?" A beat. "Cool."

With that, I climbed out of the cocoon to make some breakfast for the three of us. We had a big week planned.


	8. Trixie vs Morgan

Life had been alright since the Summer Sun Celebration. Darcy/Killjoy and I had helped with Applebuck season, and laughed my plot off when Gilda came to town and Darcy/Killjoy nearly beat the griffon into the ground. Of course, I yelled at Gilda before that like I was on a rampage but still.

Four weeks. I've been here four weeks. The most I've done is watch Lilac and screw with the Mane 6. Twilight was my favorite to mess with. Rainbow Dash was Darcy's/Killjoy's.

The pegasus had quickly mastered flying. According to my sister, it was very similar to flying a plane. Just have to get the numbers right.

All I needed to do, was prepare for Trixie. I had my costume all ready, same for Lilac's. I had checked up on some spells that were needed and finally, I was ready to party.

"So...how hard did you fall on your head when you were a baby?" Killjoy asked me, laying on the bed in my room as I put the finishing touches on my wizard robe.

"You do realize that if I was dropped on my head, you were too right?" I told her, making sure I didn't prick my hoof.

Killjoy was silent. I smirked.

"Shut up." Killjoy retorted. I heard the sounds of attempted wing flapping. "Flying was way easier when I was a witch."

"Well, not really. You almost dropped me  _twice_. Why did you even do that? You know how those wolves felt about witches." I told her, not taking my eyes off the cloak. "Plus, you're already a good flyer as a pony."

"It's not easy flying short range." Killjoy grumbled.

"Figure out how." I commanded. "I'm wondering why you don't already know how."

"Easy." Killjoy said.

A beat.

"You don't actually have an excuse do you?"

"Nope." Killjoy said, in the same tone as Big Macintosh.

" _Great_. Oh, I forgot to ask, how was camping?" I asked, actually turning towards my sister.

Killjoy had decided to go camping over the weekend, taking Lilac with her. Killjoy said she wanted to show Lilac how to survive out in the wild in case of emergencies. That, and to just bond with her. My sister always was a fan of camping.

She groaned, loudly. "It was alright, but I tried fishing and apparently pony's can't handle it's taste. Lilac could. Why couldn't I have been a dragon? At least then I could eat really food and not that crap they tried feeding me at that café!"

I laughed. "Because, it would be kinda hard to explain how a dragon is my twin sister." With that, I pulled the last bit of string from the cloak and looked at the finished product.

"Still...I wanted to eat meat." Darcy groaned.

"Good luck with that, sis." I told her, lifting the robe up in my amber magic and put it on. I also lifted up the matching hat. "How do I look?"

The pegasus placed her purple eyes on me. She smirked and held back a chuckle. "You look like Mickey Mouse."

"Shut up." I said. Killjoy only laughed.

 

==DMLB==

_Twilight_

 

 

It had been an exciting few weeks. Since I had been here, I have learned so much. It has been great. I have been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala, assisted Applejack with Applebuck Season, and watched a griffon come to town. Such strange things happening in this town, I hope it doesn't become a regular occurrence.

But one thing I have learned, is that Raspberry Stardust is out to get me.

Now, now. I know I just sound like I'm a crazed mare, but wouldn't you if she did the things she did to me to you?

One such example, is when I recieved the tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala, she chased me in the large crowd and then teleported to my house! She wouldn't stop laughing, saying  _'it had been a long time since I was a part of a montage crowd'_ , whatever that even is. During Applebuck Season, she drugged Applejack! She  _tried_  to put the blame on a nice seeming dark red pegasus with a silver mane, but I still knew it was Raspberry. I'm still sure Raspberry did something with Gilda, I just can't figure out what!

That wasn't my goal for today, though, because today I'm practicing my spells. Right now, I was practicing #25. A mustache spell with Spike as my guinea pig.

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike encouraged.

"Okay," I glanced up at my horn, "Here it goes."

Charging up my horn, I aimed it at Spike. After a moment, I heard a small poof.

"Ha ho! You did it!" Spike cheered. My closest friend walked over to the chart we had been keeping of my accomplishments. He made a red checkmark by the spell at the bottom of the list. "Growing magic. That's number 25! 25 different tricks and counting!"

My ears splayed back and I'm sure I was blushing. Spike was exaggerating. I wasn't  _that_  good at magic.

"And I think this is  _the best trick so far!_ " Spike said, posing in front of the large mirror we had placed so him or I could see the results of certain spells with our own eyes. "Hel _lo Rarity_!" Spike's eyes widened, he twirled the mustache around in his claws. " _'What's that'_? Oh nothing, just my awesome mustache!" The dragon chuckled.

"Sorry  _Romeo_ , but as enticing as you look, it's just for practice and it's gotta go." I said, charging up my horn with the removal spell.

"Wait!" In another small poof, the black mustache was gone. "Aw rats."

I giggled. My mind suddenly went back to my thoughts on Raspberry and Lilac. Did she test spells or other things on the little dragon too?

"Uh...Twilight? Are you...okay?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

The dragon was staring at me, cautiously walking up to me. "You started looking really serious a second ago. What was it?"

I waved a hoof. "It's nothing. I'm just...thinking."

He raised a brow. "About?"

"Raspberry Stardust."

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned. "Her again? Twilight, you gotta just let it  _go_."

"But I can't! How did she know about Princess Luna, when not even  _any_  the books I've read even described an alicorn like her! The only one was the book with the Mare in the Moon legend, and that was kept in the Canterlot Library! How did she know that I was the Element of Magic? How did she even know what the mysterious six element even was!?" I said.

Spike rolled his eyes again. "It's just like the Princess explained. Raspberry looks at a lot of ponytales so that she is always prepared. She's kinda like you when you think about it. Is good with magic, has a dragon, recently moved to Ponyville, and believed in the legend of Nightmare Moon."

"I'm not like her! She's rude, arrogant, a bad influence  _and_  she drugged Applejack!" I reminded.

"No. She told you that red pegasus did it. What was her name... Buzzkill? Joy something?" Spike pondered. He shook his head, trying to get back on topic. "And, Raspberry and Lilac are new in town. Don't you think, maybe, that they did things differently at their old home than in Ponyville? Who knows, maybe Raspberry was trying to be nice by agreeing with you on Nightmare Moon coming back. Or maybe she was just trying to make friends with you. Can you give her the benefit of the doubt?" Spike asked.

It was silent as I tried to think of something else to say, but nothing really came to mind as a rebuttal.

"Let's go into town. The Checklist for the Day says we need to go shopping today." Was the only thing I could think of to stop this conversation.

* * *

Spike, Snips, Snails and I finally arrived at the box, my friends apparently already there in the front row. Those two colts had dragged us all the way out here, something about a new and powerful unicorn. They told Spike and I that this unicorn had more magical ability than any other pony, but...not to sound showboaty...what did that make me? Princess Celestia's Faithful Student?

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the G _r_ eat and Powe _r_ ful  _Trixie_!"

There was a large cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, a blue unicorn stood on stage. She had purple pink eyes, a silvery white mane, and a purple hat with yellow and blue stars with a matching cape and a blue crystal as it's clasp.

The crowd ooh'd and aah'd. The box had unfolded into a stage, with more room on the sides. The old sides were now facing outwards with two sets of three trumpets on both sides. The roof had popped open, revealing a red circle with a white swirl and small silver boxes on the side, a large blue planet with a yellow ring and three five pointed stars attacked by springs, a purple and white striped flag, and a purple banner with yellow and blue stars with a symbol of a wand with a five pointed star tip waving about a blue ribbon looking object.

The supposed Great and Powerful Trixie leaned out towards the crowd. "Watch in awe, as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most  _spectacular_  features of magic every witnessed by pony eyes!"

As she slowly finished speaking, Trixie stood up on her hindlegs and her front hooves out wide. A large amount of fireworks shot out from all places on the stage. The red circle began to spin and sparks flew out the silver boxes, green fire came from the ends of the stage close to the crowd, pink and green fireworks came out.

The crowd sounded amazed. Whoever Trixie was, she was good.

"My my, what boasting." Rarity said from next to me.

"Come on!" Spike called out. "Nopony's as magical as Twilig-Twi-Twi-twi...oh. Hey Rarity." Spike stuttered. "I...ah..." His eyes widened. " _Mustache_!" The dragon dashed off.

I walked up to Rarity, worried. "There's...nothing wrong with being talented...is there?" I asked, scared about my friends not liking my magical abilities.

"Nothin' at all." Applejack said, glancing back to the stage to glare at Trixie as the showmare made a bouquet of flowers appear. "'cept for when somepony goes around showin' um off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one is has the ability to perform lots of magic does  _not_  make one better than the rest of us." Rarity finished Applejack's comment.

Did...did they all feel this way? About powerful magic users?

About me?

"Yeah!"

Huh?

"Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow Dash said.

Oh...phew...for a second I thought Rainbow Dash was responding to my own internal questions.

Applejack glared at Rainbow, making the cyan pegasus stutter and mutter. "I'm mean. Yeah! Magic shmagic. Boo!"

Looking at the unicorn on the stage, I was slightly terrified of what would happen next.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have some  _neigh_  sayers in the audience."

Trixie glared at my friends, they glared back.

"Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie! Do they not know, they are in the presence of the Most Magical Unicorn in all of Equestria?!" The Showmare shouted from the stage.

"I challenge yee!"

Oh dear...

A mare climbed up the stage, standing across from Trixie. Her dark pink coat was slightly covered with a dark red cloak with a golden thread wrapped around her waist. A blue pointed hat with golden stars and a crescent moon rested on the top of her head, nearly covering her horn.

Raspberry Stardust, what is she doing  _now_?

"And just who are you to challenge the Great and Powerful Trixie?" The blue unicorn asked.

Raspberry shrugged, "Nopony special. Just a unicorn living with her sister and a dragonling, somehow managing to keep my sanity as well as perform various magical acts as my mysterious alter ego... Sorcerer Raspberry!"

More fireworks appeared, this time spelling Sorcerer Raspberry in big bold pink and blue letters.

"And my assistant! Lilac the Dragon!" In another flash, the small dragonling appeared on stage. She was wearing a deep purple robe with silver edges.

Looking at Trixie, I saw her scoff.

"So? Anything you can do, Trixie can surely do better!" Trixie boasted.

Raspberry gained a shocked look. "You? You think you can...HAHAHA!" The mare started laughing hysterically for a few seconds. "Really,  _you_? The show mare that  _'supposedly'_  took down an Ursa Major in Hoofington? Please. That's funny Trixie, that's just  _too_  funny! You can't do half the things I do or done."

Trixie growled. "Trixie did take down an Ursa Major!"

Raspberry rolled her amber eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a werepony."

The showmare glared at the pink unicorn. "Trixie will show you who the superior unicorn is! Trixie suggest a competition!"

"Thank goodness you did, I was about to do it and then I would've looked stupid." Raspberry said, remaining calm surprisingly.

Trixie's look became more serious and enraged. "Trixie says that the winner will by the Highest Level Unicorn!"

I could hear the crowd turning to Raspberry, her face still calm. "Ahem,  _I_  say that the loser shall become the Winner's Student. So that maybe someday, the loser can try to hold a match to the candle of the Unicorn's Greatness or maybe, make new prints in the dirt I walk on."

Trixie only scoffed. "Trixie agrees!"

Raspberry's hat glowed yellow, lifting the hat and placing it on the small dragon's head. It was too big, and fell across her eyes. Lilac lifted it up slightly so she could watch.

"My spell is one that I think will be hard to do... I shall give the wings of a butterfly to myself," Raspberry gestured to the purple dragon, "And my assistant!"

The crowd gasped, Raspberry's horn still glowed yellow. She scrunched her face up in concentration, and slowly her back as well as Lilac's began to glow. Trixie took a small step back, I could plainly see a look of worry cross over her face. Raspberry was still concentrating, sparks were starting to fly from her horn.

There was a bright flash, once it was gone we were all astounded.

Resting on the mare's back, rested large butterfly wings colored dark pink with blue and yellow spots while the little dragon had similar wings but light purple and no yellow.

"Now...we fly!"

The two butterfly winged figures on stage fluttered up into the gently placed the hat onto the stage, so as not to get herself hurt I suppose. Raspberry started flying over the crowd and the dragonette hovered over the stage and waving, soon joining Raspberry over the crowd.

After a minute or so of flying, the two landed on the stage and Raspberry gave Trixie a laugh.

"Well, can you do that better than I did?"

Trixie looked slightly terrified for a moment, but shook her head. "Hah! Trixie could do that spell in her sleep!"

Raspberry took her hat back from Lilac, placing it back on her head. "Great, because when I did it to myself and a dragon, you'll have to do it to yourself, another dragon and another pony. Three times, you may go when ready."

Oh no.

Trixie scanned the crowd, her eyes landing on me and Spike.

"You there! Come onto the stage to help the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"You need help? Why just demand her assistance?" Raspberry taunted, her sparkling wings fluttering overhead Trixie.

"Urg! You, purple unicorn, Trixie demands your assistance!" Trixie yelled.

"Who? Me? Nope, sorry. I think I hear my laundry calling! Bye!" I excused before grabbing Spike and running home.

==DMLB==

_Morgan_

 

Why did Twilight have to make things so difficult? Now I'll have to deal with Trixie alone. Or, not.

"Well Trixie, I guess this means I am Highest Level Unicorn." A small spell was cast to make more fireworks burst behind me. Saying  _Highest Level Unicorn- Raspberry Stardust. Like there was any doubt?_

The blue unicorn growled. She stomped her hoof onto the stage. "No! Trixie will not be defeated so easily!"

"Whatever you say, foal, whatever you say." Flapping the butterfly wings again, I flew above the fold out stage. "When you're ready to take on some  _real_  magic, feel free to call me. Come on Lilac, we fly!"

With that, my charge and I flew in the direction of our little home.

 

==DMLB==

 

Killjoy was waiting for me when I got back home. She was smirking up a storm.

"So, I take it things went well?" Killjoy asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"You have pink butterfly wings on your back and Lilac has purple dragonfly wings." She laughed.

"Oh. I forgot to fix that, huh?" I said, also noticing I was still flying. "Ah well. Live and learn." I shrugged, flying into our home and just doing random things.

You know, and preparing for the Ursa Minor attack tonight.

It was so nice to fly.

 

==DMLB==

 

The night had come sooner than I supposed. I eventually had to take the wings away from Lilac and myself. The dragon kept complaining about bumping into things with them. That, and I was getting annoyed with Killjoy calling me a flutterpony.

Flutterponies, I think I had them in my dream last night. Yeah, I was Peter Pan, Killjoy was Captain Hook, the Mane 6 were the lost colts, Lilac was Tinker Bell, and Princess Luna was Wendy. She had been coming into my dreams once a week and I always had a fun when she did. A week or so ago we did the Wizard of Oz and the week before it was Cinderella.

Luna was such fun as Dorothy and the Fairy Godmother. I was a good Wizard and Cinderella.

I wonder what I would do next time...

"OH MY GOD I KILLED HER!"

What in the name of the Story was that pegasus doing?

Running downstairs (which was  _way_  harder with four hooves) I noticed my sister standing in front of the door.

"Whathappened?Who'sdead?WhodidyoukillKJ?Whereisshe?" I sputtered quickly.

The blood red pegasus was smiling in her own prideful way, motioning a hoof towards me. "See, I told you she would come down." Killjoy said to the pony standing outside.

"Trixie did not think screaming into her ears was a good tactic." The cyan unicorn groaned.

Killjoy rolled her eyes and looked up at me. "So, how ya doin'?"

Once my heart rate calmed down, I glared at my twin. "I'm gonna to kill you someday."

"Good luck. Have fun with your little buddy." My sister skipped off towards the kitchen, probably to make a sandwich.

I looked over at Trixie. She was wearing her hat and cap, and that familiar scowl. It was kinda funny, if not for the fact that she was glaring at me.

"Trixie wants to speak with you." The mare growled.

"Never would've guessed." I mumbled as I walked outside and closed the door behind me. "So, what did you want oh  _Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie_?" I asked her, adding some extras r's.

Trixie gave me a deadpan look. "Are you...mocking Trixie?" She asked.

"Mmm...yes." I said. "Is this about how I totally and completely whipped you plot back on stage?" Trixie's eyes grew wide, most likely from my wording. "Yeah, don't worry. I've faced far more troubling villains than a showmare with an identity issue." The unicorn growled.

"Trixie does  _not_  have a mental issue!"

I gave her a faux sympathetic look. "Oh, Trixie," I placed a pink hoof on her shoulder. "You don't have  _a_  mental issue," I patted twice, "You have  _many_  mental issues. I'll be sure to remember them for my future Autobiography. ' _Raspberry Stardust, the Highest Level Unicorn's Journey to Power'_! I'm planning on having the audiobook done by myself, I've been told my voice is  _amazing_!"

Trixie growled. "How dare you insult Trixie!"

"No, I don't want dare. Can I switch to truth?" I asked.

"Are you insane?!"

"In three different countries, two states and a partridge in a pear tree!" I chuckled. "You know, Trixie, all jokes aside, I have a small tip for your shows. Next time, don't challenge the crowd to an _'I'm better than you'_  or they might not be as nice as I was."

"Nice? Nice?! You publicly humiliated the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The showmare almost shouted in my face.

"Better than being publicly humiliated by having a unicorn under the tutelage of Princess Celestia, the only pegasus to do a Sonic Rainboom and survive, the multiple blue ribbon winning owner of Sweet Apple Acres, the ponies who took down Nightmare Moon and brought back the day,  _and_  a pony who I have seen wrestle a bear, a cockatrice, a dragon and a God of Chaos do it." I explained to the wide eyed Trixie.

"Also, the mares who will in about a year or so stop an evil unicorn king who was banished into shadow, stop an invasion, will get a visit from the Guardian of Tartartus, stop a rampaging dragon, face off Diamond Dogs, become a single superhero shared between five of them, go on a first name basis with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia

" _And_  perform a great re-telling of the original Hearth's Warming Story. That's just to name a few of the things they're gonna do."

I couldn't tell what emotion Trixie was showing. It was changing between awe, fear, shock, surprise, confusion, and some strange mixture of all five.

I continued to smile as I waited thru the awkward silence. "Another tip, I recommend getting back to your cart before the sun sets. You never know what'll happen on a Tuesday in Ponyville."

Feeling as though no more could be said, I walked into my house and saw Killjoy smirking.

"Did you have to tell her all that?" She asked.

"Duh, did you  _see_  the look on her face? It was awesome!"

Killjoy shrugged. "I would've told her the cool stuff I've done."

"You know I don't like to brag about that stuff." I told my psychopath of a sister.

"True, but would it be so bad if the ponies here knew you helped take down a Dalek Fleet? Or how you took down an evil witch hellbent on killing you and your family at the time? Or how you've arrested hundreds of killers and villains?" Killjoy said. "I mean, come on! Be proud of that shit!"

"I never did any of that. I only tagged along for the ride. A no good tag along. Nothing has ever been done by my own two hands...hooves...that wasn't already somebody else's victory." I told Darcy who only groaned loudly and slammed her head into the wall. "It's stuff like that, that makes me think you have mental issues."

Killjoy removed her head, glaring at me as I walked into the kitchen. "At least  _pretend_  that they were your victories! Come on, who's gonna know?"

"I'll know, KJ, I'll know." I told my sister, my voice started to sound annoyed and upset.

"It shouldn't matter! Be proud of who you are! Be proud of what you can do!" Killjoy almost shouted.

"HOW CAN I BE PROUD!" I shouted. "HOW CAN I BE PROUD WHEN THIS STUPID GIFT HAS ONLY BROUGHT ME PAIN AND SUFFERING! I' M A WORTHLESS TAG ALONG WHO WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! TELL ME HOW, KILLJOY! TELL! ME! HOW?!" I screamed at her.

Killjoy stared at me with her purple eyes, a light glare to it. "Come on, Morgue, would it really be so hard? Just once in your life, take credit for something!"

"Okay." I lifted something from the kitchen and threw it at her face. "I take credit from throwing that banana at your face."

The pegasus brushed it off her face. "Oh it. Is. On!"

I smiled. I could never take someone else's credit. The only thing I took credit for was those years I spent as a killer.

 

==DMLB==

 

That night, when everypony was falling asleep, I heard a large roar come from behind my house. In the Everfree forest.

"MOMMY!" Lilac shouted, running up to me and gripping my foreleg. "What is that?!"

"An Ursa Minor. We need to help, he's headed straight for Ponyville!"

Lilac gasped. I lifted her with my magic and placed her on my back. As I ran towards the large starry bear, a thought crossed my mind. "Where's your aunt?" I asked Lilac.

"She went into town! She said something about Rainbow Dash!"

I rolled my eyes. She was gonna prank Rainbow  _now_?

"There!" Lilac yelled, pointing at a large blue shape. "It's huge!"

"I know!" I told the dragon as I ran towards it.

"Why are we running towards it?!" Lilac shouted over a large roar the bear gave.

"Rule 6: Always run towards the trouble and or the big scary monster!" I shouted back. I came a close stop, seeing Trixie, Snips and Snails, and Twilight and Spike.

"MADE IT UP?!" Snips and Snails yelled just as the Ursa Minor loomed over the seven of us.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

Trixie looked over at me, her eyes narrowing. "Did you know that Ursa would break Trixie's wagon?!"

"No." I lied.

She slammed a hoof on the ground. "You told Trixie to get back to her wagon before sunset! You wanted that Ursa Major would break Trixie's wagon with Trixie inside!"

"I did not. You're just putting words in my mouth. I  _warned_  you that something like this  _could_  happen tonight. Plain and simple." I said, feeling Lilac hop off my back.

The dragon gripped onto my back, but I made sure not to react to her claws digging into my flesh. "What is that?" Lilac said worriedly.

"Just an Ursa Minor," I told the dragon, "an adorable little baby Ursa. Poor thing looks exhausted."

Trixie stared at me, looking away just before Twilight started casting magic. "That's just a baby?!"

"Uhh...yeah?" I said. Trixie still looked confused when I spoke again. "We should feel lucky Mama Ursa hasn't noticed he's gone. Ho, colt. We'd all be in a heap of trouble if that were to happen." Turning towards Twilight, her horn looked ready to explode or something. "So, Trixie, what's going on exactly?"

The stage unicorn did not turn around, missing the spectacle behind her as ponies began to stare with awe. She aimed a blue hoof at Snips and Snails. "The two nitwit colts brought that monster into town! It smashed Trixie's wagon and almost took Trixie with it!"

"Wow. You, Missy, have terrible back luck. And that's coming from a girl who got electrocuted three times in ten minutes." The Ninth Doctor did  _not_  like being told he was like a Dalek. Or that I was connected to one via radio signal that my idiot brain latched onto. 2012 is not my year.

Trixie only groaned, turning away from to see the Ursa Minor nearly land on her, and me...

"Ah!" Lilac squealed, hiding herself behind me as Twilight lifted the cub into the air.

I patted Lilac on the back. "See, Lilac, this is why Rule 8 is important."

"8?" Lilac asked.

"Oh, if you find yourself against a big angry monster, pray to a holy being that somepony will save you." I said with a smile.

Lilac just nodded, probably too tired to really care.

The Ursa was lifted off the ground in purple magic, rocking slowly back to sleep as the bottle/water tower was given to him. After a little more exertion on Twilight's part, the bear was gently placed back in his mother's cave. It took maybe two minutes for Twilight's horn to stop it's nearly blinding glow.

It was silent for a full two seconds before the growing crowd began to cheer for Twilight.

"That was amazing!" Spike shouted.

"Heaven's ta Betsy," Applejack cheered, "we know ya had ability, but not that much!"

Twilight turned to them a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me!" She pleaded to Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

They all smiled "Hate you?" They all asked.

"Why, whatever do you mean darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I know how much you hated Trixie's showing off her magic tricks... and I just thought-" Twilight started.

"Woah, woah, woah."

"Woah." I added.

"Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loud mouth." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Most unpleasant." Rarity commented.

"All hat an no cattle." Applejack also commented.

"Plus, I was a way better magician than her." I also commented, leading to the glares of half of the Mane 6. "What? I had a cooler hat too."

They rolled their eyes before looking back at Twilight. "So..." Twilight began, "You  _like_  my magic tricks?"

Applejack's smile brightened. "Yer magic is a part a who you are sugarcube and we like who you are." She gave Twilight an almost smug smile. "We're proud ta have such a powerful magic talent unicorn as our friend."

"And after whopping that Ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder!" Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"You are?!" Twilight said, a hopeful look ov her face.

The three mares nodded.

"Plus, that was just a baby. Imagine what Twi could do if she actual fought an Ursa Major instead of an Ursa Minor." I said.

"A what?!"

' _Does everybody need to scream that when they find out it's a baby? Geez!'_

"Yes." Twilight said, giving me a warily look. "A baby. That's what I was reading when Spike came to get me. I was so intrigued by what Raspberry Stardust said about Trixie that I was compelled to do a little research on them. Also, it wasn't rampaging, it was just cranky that someponies woke him up."

With those last few words, everypony looked towards Snips and Snails. Said colts hunched down and laughed awkwardly.

"If that was an Ursa Minor, what's an Ursa Major like?!" Spike said.

"You don't wanna know." Twilight and I said at the same time, making the purple unicorn look towards me and glare.

Before Trixie could even say anything, I lit up my horn and wrapped her muzzle in a yellow glow. The azure unicorn glared at me. "What? I didn't wanna hear you go on and on about how you were still better than Twilight Sparkle...or me." I added quickly. "So just drop your little smoke bomb and run before I feel the urge to play hoofball."

Trixie glared for a second longer, her body was suddenly covered in gray smoke as when it dissipated the mare was seen running in the distance.

Rainbow flew up, preparing to fly after her. "Just let her go." Twilight said. "Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson."

I walked over into the path of Snips and Snails, smiling as Twilight joined me on my left.

"Now..as for you two." Twilight said sternly.

Snips and Snails laughed, a faint blush on their faces.

"We're sorry we woke up that Ursa Minor." Snips apologized.

"We just wanted to see some  _awesome_  magic!" Snails added.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished that Ursa Minor was awesome!" Snips cheered. "And the way you grew those cool wings was awesome!" I had a feeling that one was directed towards me.

I smiled, Twilight did not. Thought, I didn't give a happy smile. "I say you give them number 25." I whispered in Twilight's direction.

"How did you know about-"

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails said as he and Snaips bowed before us.

Twilight, still a little confused by my statement, looked off in the direction of Trixie's crushed cart. "Well...for starters you can clean us this mess."

"Place it by my house. I needed some wood for a project." I instructed as Spike walked up next to Twilight. On another note, I felt Lilac drooling on my back.

"And what do you think Spike? Should I give them number 25?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. 25. Yes, and I think I deserve it too." Spike agreed.

"Heh?" The two colts asked.

"I think you're right." Twilight said, grinning evilly.

In a flash of purple, the three boys had mustaches.

"Sweet." They all said with smiles.

As we all went our separate ways for the night, I noticed a cloud looming over Rainbow Dash with a familiar blood red blob on top.

"Uh..Rainbow Dash." I started.

The prismatic pegasus looked back at me. "What?"

That's when the bubblegum pink paint fell on her entire body.

"Nevermind." I said, picking up Lilac in my magic and trotting back towards my house. Not before taking a quick picture of course.

Darcy, you clever girl. What would I do without you?

 

==DMLB==

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship. I was so afraid of being thought of as a show off that was hiding a part of who I was. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off… Especially when you're standing up for your friends._

_Your faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

_PS- I have gained more questions about Raspberry Stardust. Last night, she said something that to this point only Spike and I were aware of. I am aware that Princess Luna is looking into her, but could it be possible for you to send what she has found to me?_

Oh, Twilight, if only I had something to give you. All we have gathered on Raspberry Stardust is a folder filled with Black-out information. Some kind of layered spell was placed on it so my sister and I could not read it.

According to our Royal Records, Raspberry Stardust does not exist…and neither does her sister.


	9. Meeting Zecora

Everyone was saying the same thing about this place. It's evil. It's cursed. It's where that witch lives. I guess those guys just don't know what I do.

The only thing that's in here that's really dangerous is Poison Joke. That stuff will mess you up, in a funny way.

Right now, I was walking in to try and find the supposed Witch of the Everfree Forest. She wasn't as bad as everypony was saying. Just misunderstood, just like I was.

It took me a little over an hour, and almost getting attacked by a cockatrice, to find the zebra's hut.

Yeah. Zecora was a zebra. I couldn't really say anything about how strange that was, I was a dark pink unicorn with a blue and silver mane with a tattoo of a book on my flanks. Also, my sister was a dark red pegasus with a near straight silver mane, purple eyes and a cutiemark of a bloody knife and my charge was a dragon. A black and white zebra was normal by comparison.

I carefully trotted towards the hut. It was made from a tree, from the looks of it. Only two windows from what I could see, various colored jars hung from the branches of the tree, a red and green mask was placed above the door, another mask was placed on a root but had some brown added to it. The door was red with a yellow doorknob.

I knocked. Twice.

After a brief pause, I heard the sound of hoofsteps coming from inside the tree hut. The door was opened, slowly letting the zebra come in my sights.

A tall zebra stood behind the door. From my memory, I remembered her coat was slightly gray with various dark grey stripes on her back, legs, muzzle and a strange circular sun on her flank. Her eyes were I think sea green, or at least a very blue shade of green. The tips of her hooves were all black. Her mane had been styled into a Mohawk, going above her head in an off white and near black. The black bits matched up with some black stripes on her head.

Her jewelry stood out slightly. Four gold rings completely covered her neck, five bracelets covered her left front knee, Zecora had large golden hoop earrings.

Most people where I'm from, they expected zebras to bare multiple stripes. Almost too many. Zecora didn't really have much.

She stared at me for a moment. Probably wondering what I was doing here.

"Oh, but what is this I see. A pony, braving the Everfree to visit my tree."

The rhyming. That made the corner of my lips turn up into a smile. Zecora had a near deep voice, it was also kind of cheery. It was nice.

"Yes. That much is true. I came here, looking for you." I rhymed back.

This made Zecora smile back. I guessed she wasn't expecting a pony to come to her home and rhyme.

"Rhyming aside," I began, "I came here because my friends are gonna do something incredibly stupid today. You heard of the new unicorn that came into town a few weeks back?"

"The unicorn who took down Nightmare Moon, saving us from eternal doom." Zecora said.

"That's the one." I said. "When you head out into Ponyville today, she'll bring her friends in here. This will lead them to a patch of Poison Joke."

Zecora backed up. "What would make those pony folk run right into the Poison Joke?"

"A young filly named Apple Bloom. She follows you to prove she can be brave and that you're nice. Her sister is Applejack, Twilight's friend. What happens today is unavoidable, so I must ask that when I come back here tomorrow morning if it was at all possible I could help make the cure?" I asked.

Zecora eyed me, wondering whether or not to listen to me. "Tell me this, and I will agree," The zebra began, "How did you know to come to me?"

"I'm really good at this sort of thing. Also, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Raspberry Stardust." I gave her my pony name.

The zebra smiled. "Zecora is the name of which I am known. Thank you, young Raspberry, for coming to my home."

I gave her a nod as she slowly walked out of her house. It took me a moment to notice the dark blown cloak covering her body.

"It was no trouble Zecora. I'll be back tomorrow." Waving goodbye, I took a path taking me straight into town.

Ponies called this place dangerous and mysterious. I called it The Everfree Forest: Forever Free of Rules.

A forest just like the ones back home.

 

==DMLB==

 

Ponyville. A town filled with activity. Almost every Tuesday, like clock work, things went undeniably wrong. Whether it was a dragon taking a nap in the mountain tops or a great big thunder storm magically making Rarity and Applejack buddies, or maybe even a strange striped pony making an almost monthly trip into town to search for ponies to curse.

That was today. Pretty cool huh?

Lilac walked alongside me as the two of us trotted into the Market. It was a ghost town to say the least. The little dragon looked scared, but I thought I had a certain pep in my step.

"Mommy…" She started.

"Yeah-huh?" I said, looking around for the turn towards Sugarcube Corner.

"Umm…where is everypony?"

"Hiding." I said after a brief pause. I had noticed Carrot Top running into a house and slamming the door.

"From what?" Lilac asked.

"Not what, who. I actually met the mare this morning, very nice zebra." I said.

Lilac was silent... and still. I turned back to see the dragonling trying to make sense of the situation. "A…zebra?"

I nodded, wondering why Lilac looked so…excited?

"A zebra's in town?!" Lilac cheered.

"Yeah…she lives in the Everfree Forest." I told the purple dragon.

"That's really cool! I haven't seen a zebra since Great Grandpa Zanu and Great Grandma Medical Wing came to visit when I was a baby!" The dragon said.

Wait… what?

I suddenly remembered something I had seen some weeks ago. In one of the photos I had found. A dark brown pegasus stallion, with a matching brown and sterling silver mane stood around other ponies. Except… he had some black zebra stripes.

Was I part zebra? Awesome!

"Yeah. She's a zebra. I met her earlier." I said only to hear a dragoness' squeal.

"That's so cool!" Lilac cheered.

I rubbed my ear, making sure there wasn't any blood. "Geez, Lilac, calm down. I need these ears. I only get the two!" I chuckled.

Lilac did too, now starting to hop on my back. "So where is the zebra?"

"Her name is Zecora. It would be more polite if you stopped calling her  _'the zebra'_." I instructed.

The dragon only giggled. "Yes Mommy. Where is Zecora?"

"Up ahead, near Sugarcube Corner."

While we trotted along, I noticed the topic of our conversation in the distance. She was wearing her cloak and was digging at the ground. She looked up, but away from us, in the direction of the bakery.

I smiled, glad to have found her. Trotting up to her, I prepared to wave.

"Hey! Miss Zecora! Hi!" Lilac shouted, pulling herself up so she rested on my head.

The cloaked figure turned to us, the hood of her cloaking coming down. Her mohawked black and white mane was seen, along with her hoop earrings and teal eyes.

I waved, trying to see past the bits of my mane that fell into my face. Zecora waved back.

When I walked up to her, I shook the zebra's hoof. "Hey Zecora. How's your day been?"

The shaman shook her head. "Not so good my dead friend, it seems the shops are closed again."

I looked around, noticed empty shops. Except for the window at Sugarcube Corner full of ponies.

"Wow. How often does that happen to you?" I asked, more for Lilac than for me.

"Every time I come, this town is unchanged. Most of them think myself strange." Zecora answered.

"How did you get your mane like that?" Lilac asked. "Cause I remember Great Grandpa had a funny mane that was falling apart but yours is all up." The girl cheered, pushing my mane onto my face.

"Lilac, I love you but could you get off my head? I need to see." I told her gently.

"Oops, sorry Mommy." Lilac said before climbing off my back. I used a small spell to fix my mane back to the way it was earlier. Such a great spell to use on mornings.

Zecora merrily laughed, her real eyes brightening. "My mane is this way because it's the way I like, same for you and your spikes."

Lilac laughed. "That awesome! How do you do that rhyming thing? How come you wearing so much gold jewelry? Did you always have an earring? Is it weird living in the Everfree Forest-"

"Lilac, remember what I told you about asking too many questions?" I gently chided, looking the dragon in the face. "If you ask too many questions, ponies won't be able to answer them all."

"Sorry Ms. Zecora." Lilac said, kicking the dirt a little. "I forgetted."

Zecora and I chuckled. She was precious. I looked back at Zecora. "So, Zecora, would it be too much trouble if I went back to your hut? I think it would be cool of Lilac to see it. I have been thinking about showing her other cultures." That wasn't  _entirely_  a lie.

The shaman nodded, lifting her hood back up. "Of course, Raspberry it would be my honor to show my home to your daughter."

For some reason, I blushed. Lilac is my daughter, yet I just wasn't feeling it. I didn't want to bring a little kid into my life. Darcy was an exception. She was blood, Lilac isn't.

Taking a glance back at the bakery, I saw Apple Bloom sneaking out.

"Great! Let's be on our way."

 

==DMLB==

 

It was a ten minute walk back to Forest. Nothing had really happened except Lilac constantly digging her claws in my back in excitement. It wasn't too hard to see Apple Bloom as she followed the three of us inside.

Zecora and I were silent. Me because I hated small talk, and her because… I don't know why. Maybe the same. Lilac was the only one making noise, and she just kept humming  _On My Way_. Don't know how she knew it, but ah well.

Once inside the forest, it took five minutes to reach a path of poison joke. Lilac was skipping ahead of us so she nearly jumped into them.

"Watch out for the leaves of blue! There is no telling what they would do!" Zecora warned Lilac. The dragon stopped, taking some cautious steps around the blue flowers. I did too.

"Apple Bloom!" A southern voice yelled.

All of us turned, seeing six ponies walking into the patch of Poison Joke. "Yah get back here right now!"

"Beware! Beware you pony folk!" Zecora called out.

"Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" I added.

Applejack glared, running up to Apple Bloom had placing the little filly onto her orange head. "Keep yer crazy mumba jumba to yerselves ya hear!" The others gave their agreements.

"It's not ' _crazy mumba jumba_ '! It's a legitimate warning!" I yelled, noticing a fog starting to form.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora said before disappearing into the fog.

"Yeah! Back at ya Zecora! You and your lame...curse are the ones who should beware!"

"Zecora!" I called out. The zebra was lost in the fog and I couldn't find her. I angrily turned back to the six mares. "Great! You scared her off!"

Rainbow Dash glared. "Yeah, we did! You're lucky we found you guys before she put some kind curse on you!"

"Lucky?! Zecora was taking Lilac and me to her hut! Being neighborly! You know, a nice thing to do!" I gestured at Apple Bloom. "Be mad at her! She followed us in here, nearly running into the P-plant thing Zecora warned us of." I corrected, remembering she hadn't told us the name of the plant.

"Stop sayin' 'er name!" Applejack yelled.

"Why? Will she appear if I call her name three times? Zecora, Zecora, Zecora!" I taunted. I made a fake face of fear. "Oh! Wait! Am I cursed now? Oh no!"

Lilac poked my shoulder. "Mommy, you're not being very nice."

I gave her a surprised look, mostly that she was still standing next to me and not running off. Then I remembered she liked zebras. "Sorry."

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora coulda put on you, especially you Apple Bloom!" Applejack said.

I gasped. "Hey! What about me and Lilac? Not to say she would've put a curse on us, but why don't you care?" I asked Applejack.

"Because Apple Bloom is mah little sister, and Ah'm her big sister. She shoulda stayed at Sugarcube Corner!"

Rainbow flew up to me, her wings brushing against some flowers as she did. "And we saw you two talking to her!"

I rolled my amber eyes. "Great. First you say digging at the ground is creeping, then coming into town, now talking to her like a civilized pony is bad?! When will it end!"

"How did you know we said that!" Twilight shouted.

I mentally slapped myself. Morgan you dumbass! "Uhh…Rule Four." Twilight growled.

"Mommy says that means she knows everything!" Lilac cheered.

"She does?!" Pinkie gasped.

"No! That's not even possible. Nopony can know everything." Twilight explained to the pink pony.

"And yet, you all are saying curses are." I told Twilight, giving Twilight a smug smirk.

"Curses are not real either." Twilight said, glaring at me with her deep purple eyes.

Rainbow, who since rushing at me and decided to swim in the flowers, decided to add input. "Says Ms. Magic Pants herself." That last bit came with a tap to the purple unicorn's horn.

Twilight held her head up high and began speaking in her teacher voice. "My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations. All smoke and mirrors meant to scare. They're all just a ponytale."

By the time she finished all her friends were walking off.

"Just ya wait Twilight, yer gonna learn that some ponytales really are true." Applejack said as she walked off.

Twilight was standing there confused, even as Lilac and I walked around her to get back out of the Forest.

 

==DMLB==

 

By the time I got up the next morning, I felt great. I had told Killjoy about my discovery about our heritage, and she laughed. Then, she asked when we were going home. I told her that we wouldn't be going anywhere until I learned a pain remover spell. She told me to move my ass and find the spell or she would cut it off.

Darcy needed something dead by her hooves. It would be me if I didn't find it by the end of tonight.

Once the death threat was given, Darcy asked where the poison joke was. She had a great idea for a prank.

So, I got up off my bed to get myself ready. A few self help spells later, packing up my saddlebag with things I might need (jars, pens, camera, and notebook) and I was out the door.

It took me ten minutes to get to the library. I knew that soon the other five would come and ten the library would be empty, also that I told Zecora I was gonna help make the cure.

Curse me and my need to do good!

The library appeared to be open, the sign said open, and lights were on so I went in. It  _was_  a public library.

I stepped in, and was pleased with what I saw inside.

Twilight was running from shelf to shelf, pulling books of by hoof and searching they them as fast as she could. Since the Summer Sun Celebration, Twilight organized the library in her own way. By type, author and the Dewey system. It took me a minute to find  _Supernaturals_ , making sure to avoid the books Twilight was throwing about.

"Ah, there it is." I said, pulling out the green book with my magic. Taking my pen and notebook out I started searching for the cure for Poison Joke. "Huh, that seems easy enough."

"Who's there?!" Twilight yelled.

"Just a ghost, carry on Sparkle of Twilight." I said absently mindedly, looking thru the green book for more things. They had a section for seaponies in here!

"Oh good. I thought that- wait WHAT!?" The librarian ran over to where I was and glared. I smiled and waved as innocently as I could. Noticing her horn, I suppressed the urge to take a picture.

"What are  _you_  doing here?" Twilight growled.

"Research. Are you trying to hinder my studies, Sparkle of Twilight?" I laughed, using my now favorite nickname for Twilight.

The student raised a brow.

"What? I am doing research!" Lifting my notebook, I practically shoved it in the unicorn's purple face. "Just finished half of it. Now I just need to find a spell for something completely non sequitur to this half of the research or my roommate will apply physical harm to my body."

Hopping up, I went over to the medical book section.

"As you were." I reminded Twilight.

"Didn't you notice my horn?!" Twilight shouted.

"Yep." I commented.

The mare looked confused. "Don't you think it's… strange?"

"Nah. I've seen weirder."

I heard the sounds of her horn moving about. It was funny, but I suppressed a laugh. "Weirder than this?"

"Ever see a giant flying pepper shaker wielding a toilet plunger and a whisk, a single light up eye stalk, and a weird pink mass inside it, all with the urge to  _'Exterminate_ ' every living thing?" I asked.

A beat. "No." Twilight said, sounding unsure.

"Good." Skipping away, I looked for the medical book I would need.

I began searching through all the books I saw on medical spells. One had to have a spell that would help. That's all I needed, just one of those Annie's the tic. No. That's not it. Any stitch quette. No, that's worse. Anesthetic! That's the one!

Wow, I'm a special kind of stupid.

Spells on hair re-growth. No. Spells on x-rays. No. Heart rate checker. Blood pressure. Respiratory systems. Tick removal. Disease checks. CPR spells.

Wow. None on anesthetics yet.

Wait… surgery related spells. This has to be it! Head trauma…hoof trauma…yes…yes there it-

*BANG* *CRASH*

"Gah!" I screamed at the sudden crash to the wall near the entrance to the library.

Another crash let Rainbow Dash in. Her wings going on nonstop. I saw Pinkie Pie with her tongue swollen and polka dotted like Twilight's horn.

"Good golly. Rainbow! What're you doing!" I shouted. Once I got real into my reading, it was lethal to stop me.

Not for me, for  _you_.

Rainbow Dash groaned and wheezed, trying to get out of the ladder she had wedged herself in. "You! You and Zecora put a curse on me!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree." A new voice said.

Looking back, I held back the urge to laugh. Rarity, with her everything fit in dreadlocks. A very un-ladylike sound came from Rarity shortly after.

" _Ah hate ta say Ah told ya so, Twilight, but Ah told ya so!"_  A very, very, very,  _very_  small Applejack said atop a regular sized Apple Bloom.

*click*

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Nothing," I lied, placing my camera back into my saddlebag.

" _It's a curse Ah tells ya!"_  Applejack yelled... I think.

Twilight and Spike both looked scared/terrified/confused. Twilight took a look at Fluttershy.

"But Fluttershy seems just fine!" Twilight pointed out.

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be a  _thing_  wrong with her." Rarity added.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight asked in a kind caring tone. The pegasus looked away. "Is there something wrong with you?" The pegasus nodded. "Would you care to tell us?" The kind voice vanished. "So you're not gonna tell us?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Did something happen to your voice?" I interjected.

The caretaker looked surprised, but nodded.

"Oh. Okay."

" _Dagnabbit girl! Just tell us what's wrong with ya!"_  Applejack yelled.

" **I don't wanna talk about it."**  Fluttershy said.

"Woah." Twilight said.

"AJ, I had just asked her about her voice!" I scolded the little pony.

"Bwahahaha!" Spike laughed. "This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got,  _Harity, Rainbow Crash, Spittie Pie, Appleteenie, Flutterguy_  and… uh…I got nothing. Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously. I can't even work with that." Spike shrugged.

Twilight mock laughed. "This is no joke Spike." The floppy unicorn said.

"I think it's all one big joke. Just with only me and Spike laughing. And the rest of Ponyville when they see this." I commented.

Rarity glared at me. "What about you? Why aren't you like this?"

"Because unlike someponies here I don't ignore advice. No matter the pony's race, color or age. Again, unlike someponies here." I said with a glare, looking back at my medical book to see the anesthetic spell.

"See! Ugh. Raspberry admitted Zecora did it!" Rainbow Dash yelled, slowly getting out from the ladder.

I groaned. "I did not! You just twisted my words to fit your own theory, an incorrect one I add. Word to the wise, Rainbow, start twisting theories to suit facts instead of twisting facts to suit theories."

Rainbow raised a brow, her pink eyes filled with confusion. "Why are you talking like an egghead?"

"Reading a medical book. Smartness is filling my brain."

"Does it have a cure for…this?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. But  _Supernaturals_  might." I said, motioning towards the green book. Taking another glance at the medical book, I wrote down the anesthetic spell and placed the book back. "Whelp, I'm done with research. Have a good joke filled day!"

Walking towards the door, I saw Rainbow try to get in my way.

"Hold up! Woah! You need to tell us what you and wish Zecora did to us!"

*crash*

*pop*

I teleported out of the library, not wanting Rainbow Dash to crash into me.

Operation Cure is a go.

 

==DMLB==

 

Okay. The ingredient listing is such. Hooffulls of baking soda, water, aloe, lemon juice, lavender and some acorns. Sounds easy enough.

Trotting towards Zecora's hut, I picked up fallen acorns in case they were the kind I needed. Soon enough, her hut came into view again.

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

The door was soon opened, revealing an unclothed Zecora. "Oh, Raspberry. I take it I should expect more company?" I nodded.

"I found some acorns, just in case they were the kind needed. Is this good?" I showed the zebra my saddlebag and the collected acorns.

"Yes, they will do just fine. Come in, we have not much time." Zecora said, letting me into the hut just as a little yellow filly ran up to us.

Apple Bloom stared at us in confusion and bits of fear. Her white saddlebags were at her sides. She was standing there with a shocked expression in her face.

"Well, come on! It's not like we're gonna bite! That's my sister's thing." I joked. Apple Bloom, still unsure, slowly began trotting over.

"Ah, so this is the brave filly. Tell me, where is your family?" Zecora asked, leaning down towards the earth pony.

Apple Bloom gulped. "A-Ah wanna show mah sister Ah can handle mahself."

"We're not saying you can't." I said, levitating the acorns from my saddlebags to give to Zecora. The shaman placed them into her cauldron and began adding the liquids to it. "But last I saw your sister she was three inches tall."

Apple Bloom rubbed her yellow hoof on her foreleg. "Ah left her on a branch."

"It took a lot of guts to do that. Pfft, if my little sister did that to me. I think I might've punched her." Apple Bloom gasped. Not a good thing to say in front of a little kid. I did my best to correct the situation. "What I have with my sister is very…" Don't say physical. Darcy will laugh at you. "…violent. What you have with Applejack is way better."

Apple Bloom still looked unnerved. Zecora spoke, stopping the awkward silence. "Little filly, I need you to get something for me. It is off in the Everfree." The redhead nodded. "Go and find the plant known as aloe. It should cure your sister and her friends in one go."

"One go of what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The cure is mostly a bubble bath mixed with certain herbs. The problem with the others is the blue plant the practically played in yesterday. It's called Poison Joke."

"It is like the dreaded Poison Oak, but it's effects are like a joke!" Zecora added.

I nodded. "All we need is to get the ingredients and we're good to go."

Apple Bloom nodded. "Uhh…what's  _'aloe'_?"

"Think wheat, but a green stalk and an orange top. Got it?" Bloom nodded slowly as the image came to her. "Okay. Be back in twenty minutes, I think that's how long it will take for the others to notice you two are gone."

The farmer filly nodded. She ran out of the hut and into the woods.

Turning back to Zecora, I felt a strange feeling in my chest. It was kinda familiar. Where had I felt it before? When I tried focusing, I kept thinking about Darcy. Especially when I first met her.

"Alright," I said, putting the feeling aside, "let's get started."

 

==DMLB==

 

Zecora and I were putting finishing touches on the cure. It needed to be heated, can't have a cold cure after all. The shaman had stepped out a moment ago to get some berries that would help.

I was tending to the cauldron. It was bright green, thick and bubbling. Steam was building up from the top as I checked the recipe in Supernaturals to see when it would be safe to use.

My new friend walked in, a jar in her muzzle. She poured it's contents into the cauldron.

Zecora started speaking in some strange language. I think it was a pony form Swahili or maybe Afrikaans. Zebricaans?

"Is it ready Zecora?" I told Zecora. The black and white mare nodded.

Zecora sniffed it. "Mmm, the perfect temperature for ponies, I presume."

"Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" I asked, making Zecora chuckled as I completed her rhyme/stole her line.

After a moment, the two of is heard screaming outside. Another moment and the door was slammed open by an upside down Rainbow Dash being bridled by a tiny Applejack.

Zecora started speaking in some strange language, I couldn't tell which of the two it was so I went for my best bet.

"Wat de fok is jy meisies doen?!" I shouted in Afrikaans. The two kept on crashing about, smashing bottles and various other things. "Jy is te bemors die plek! Stop're gaan breek nie! Applejack, Rainbow Dash! Staan stil!"

Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity came in next.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Twilight questioned.

"No! No!" Zecora shouted.

"Twilight, kan jy daardie twee stop! Self hulle gaan seerkry!" I yelled. I'm glad I learned this language. It was fun to shout. Wish I had better circumstances to try it out.

Applejack lassoed Zecora's ear and gripped onto it, attacking it like it was a timberwolf. Rainbow Dash was left free.

"Ponies, what is this you-" Zecora asked as Rainbow crashed into the cauldron and poured it's contents out onto Zecora clean floor.

"Die genesing!" I cried out.

"No! No! You know not what you do!" Zecora told them.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to make that?!" I scolded the six crazed ponies.

"We're onto you two. I didn't want to believe you two cursed us, but-"

" Jy gemaal idiote net asblik Zecora se hut! Al hierdie, omdat jy dink dat ons jou vervloek! Ek het gedink jy was slimmer as wat Twilight! Dit is net plain skande. Kyk na hierdie fokken gemors!" I shouted, still in Afrikaans.

The six of them stared at me, trying to figure out what I just said.

"Huh?"

I groaned. "This is by far the stupidest thing I have seen any of you do!"

Twilight pointed an accusing hoof at Zecora. "The evidence is overwhelming of you two doing this!"

"What? Name one thing!"

"Her home, that strange language you both were speaking, that Apple Bloom soup-" Twilight started.

" _APPLE BLOOM SOUP_?!" I screamed. "I get the house, it is kinda creepy. No offense. I get the language, but… eating other ponies?! Really!? Applejack is still wrestling Zecora's ear for Celestia's sakes!"

The mares were starting to look a little afraid as I ranted. I took a calming breath so I didn't get violent.

"Zecora, Raspberry, Ah think Ah found all the stuff ya asked fer." Apple Bloom said as she walked in. "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?" She asked, her voice pitching.

My rant was forgotten, the joy of seeing an alive Apple Bloom was at the forefront of everypony's minds.

" _Apple Bloom!"_  Applejack called out from Zecora's ear.  _"Yer okay!"_

"Why wouldn't Ah be?" The filly asked innocently.

Twilight went over to the filly, making a protective stance.

"Cause Zecora is an evil enchantress and Raspberry is her hench pony-"

"I. Am. Not. A. Hench. Pony." I growled.

"-cursed us and was gonna turn you into soup!" Twilight yelled, ignoring me.

Apple Bloom laughed. I did too, if only to calm myself down and not kill anyone. That was Killjoy's thing.

"Oh Twilight! Did those thingys finally get inside yer head? There's no such thing as a curse." Apple Bloom said.

"A curse implies the use of dark magic, such as necromancy or mind-control, as well as the use of living blood and one's on heart." I said. I stopped Twilight before she could speak again. "What's happening to you can be explain by simple means. A curse is not one of them."

"If you remember back those words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora said as Apple Bloom walked towards us, past the line of crazy ponies.

"It was a warnin'." Apple Bloom explained. "About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison oak, but it's results are like a joke!" Zecora added.

" _What in the hay does that mean?_ " Applejack asked.

"It means that when you all decided to play in the flowers, instead of listen to some darn good advice, the plant decided to play pranks on you. Rainbow, it messed with your wings. Rarity, it messed with your hair. Fluttershy, it messed with you voice. Pinkie, your tongue. Twilight, your magic. And Applejack, it made you the little sister." I explained.

"Okay…" Rainbow said. "But what about the cauldron?"

" **And the chanting?"**

"And the creepy decór."

"Creepy  _destroyed_  decór." I added.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks  _'hello'_  and this  _'welcome'_." Zecora explained.

"Not welcome at all, if you ask me." Rarity commented.

"You just helped trash her house. You don't get an opinion." I told her.

"The words I chanted were from Olden times. Something you call a 'nursery rhyme'." Zecora explained.

"The cauldron wasn't Apple Bloom soup. It was the cure for Poison Joke. A simple herbal bubble bath." I lifted up Zecora's copy of Supernaturals and pushed it in Twilight Sparkle. "This book look familiar Sparkle of Twilight?"

Twilight read the cover, slowly.

"Here is the book you see, such a shame you don't have it in the library." I said, lowering it and angrily looking at Twilight. "Or do you? But refused to read it because of it's strange title."

Twilight nodded, looking over at Zecora. "I-I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer all this time."

The zebra nodded. "Maybe next time you will take a second look and not judge the cover of a book."

Apple Bloom giggled, I smirked and sighed.

"But wait, Raspberry, what was that language you were speaking?" Twilight asked.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Zebrakaans, a language from where I onced hail. It seems Raspberry Stardust has roots there as well."

I nodded. "My grandpa, Zanu, was a zebra. Spoke it all the time in his visits with Grandma Medical Wing." I laughed. "Especially when the stove wasn't working or his stubbed his hoof." How did I know that? Stupid phantom memories. "Sorry about what I said earlier mares. I just… had to grow up with ponies hating my dad (he got Grandpa's stripes) and my family because of how we looked. Hope you can forgive me."

They all nodded.

"Zecora, Raspberry, would you be kind enough to whip up another batch of bubble bath?" Twilight asked, her horn making noises as it wobbled atop her head.

"Fix it up, we certainly will."

"Yet we are missing an herb from Ponyville." I finished.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town all the shops are mysteriously closed." Apple Bloom added.

"Oh, well. I think we can help you with that." Twilight smirked.

 

==DMLB==

 

One hour later, the cure was made and we asked Aloe and Lotus to let us use the spa bath. The girls were all bathing and slowly we noticed the strange things about them were going away.

I took another picture, one of all of them laughing with Applejack and her crushed cup. It was good. Placing the camera away, I began walking away.

"Hey."

I turned back and saw everypony looking at me.

Rainbow Dash smirked, using her wings. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…home?" I said.

"No, yer not." Applejack said, hopping out of the cup and towards me.

"Okay. I give. Where am I going?" I asked.

Rarity smiled at me. "Over here, darling."

"Why?" I asked.

Pinkie hopped out. "Because you helped make the cure! Even though we were being so mean about it. And to your Grandma Wanu!"

"Grandpa." I corrected. "Grandpa Zanu."

Pinkie kept on smiling.

"And… umm… you could tell us…about your family...if it's not too much trouble." Fluttershy asked.

They…actually wanted to talk to me about my family? Not how rude I was to them? Or other stuff? "Actually, I have one thing I want to talk about." I said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Applejack," I said, turning to the orange earth pony. "During Applebuck season, what happened to you near the end?"

Applejack's leaf green eyes gazed at me in confusion. "Uh…Ah was buckin' trees when a pony came up 'n asked me somethin'."

"What did she ask?"

"' _Does this rag smell like chloroform?'_ " Applejack answered.

"What did she look like?"

"A dark red pegasus with a straight silver mane. Why?" Applejack asked.

I pointed at Twilight and laughed. "See! I told you I didn't drug Applejack!"

She laughed, same for Zecora. The others slowly joined in.

 

==DMLB==

 

The day was nearly done. I was walking home when I ran into Killjoy and Lilac.

"Now, where are you sending those?" Killjoy asked.

"To Ms. Rainbow Dash's house." Lilac answered.

"Good, now get to it!"

"Hey. Are you using Lilac as a fax machine…again?" I asked, getting a good look at what was going on.

Lilac was holding a burlap sack while Killjoy just gave me an innocent look. "No."

"Liar." I accused. Lilac laughed. "Oh. I found the spell you wanted." I told Killjoy, whose face lightened up.

"So..."

"Yes. That means you can go on that trip." I told the pegasus, who instantly hugged Lilac in excitement.

Happily, the sack opened into my twin sister.

"Gah!"

"Bwahahaha!" Lilac and I laughed.

"Shut up you jerks!" Killjoy said, brushing off the blue plants.

 

==DMLB==

 

Zecora looked around the crushed remains of her hut. She would need to sweep those up and then buy more bottles. It was going to be an interesting trip.

The zebra walked into her bedroom, the only room unaffected by today's events. Slowly, she search the room for a photograph she had brought with her from her homeland.

Lifting it up, Zecora smiled at the memories it brought back.

It was of a male zebra and chocolate brown female pegasus. The pegasus had a cutiemark of a stethoscope, her eyes were the same brown as her coat and her mane was the same brown with dark green stripes. The zebra had ocean blue eyes, black and white stripes, a symbol for healing on his rump, and his striped mane was cut very short but otherwise looked like a mohawk.

The pegasus held something in her hooves. It was a small bundle, wrapped in blue. It was a foal with the same fur as the mare, part of his small mane was brown but it had silver stripes. His body was adorned in various black zebra stripes. His closed eyes would reveal deep forest green.

Zecora smiled. "So, Uncle Zanu, even after all this time you find ways to surprise. I should have known she was yours by that look in her eyes."


	10. Back To Life

The two of us awakened slowly. Apparently, I had been placed on the floor…again. I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Felt good to say that.

"Ah…fingers, how I have missed you so." Darcy said from my bed. "Oh, the things we can do."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing into a piece of furniture to lift myself up. It was a strange feeling, like I was sleeping on the ground. "Told you it would work." I laughed, cracking some of my locked joints.

Darcy was doing the same. "It feels great to be a person again. How long will I be like this? I miss flying already!" She groaned.

I raised a brow. "You want to go back  _that_  quickly?"

"What? No! I just want to fly. Can I go back to being a witch?" Darcy asked, her puppy dog eyes showing.

"No." I said. "I need some time to recharge. It's hard lugging your ass around the TV screens ya know."

Darcy laughed. "Great, so how long til I can fly?"

I thought it over. I would need some supplies, need to do some more research on the show, maybe watch the new episode, do my homework and some chores, get the film developed from the camera, create a game plan, keep Darcy away from my family with minimal damage. How long would it take for me to do that on my teenage schedule?

"A week." I answered. Darcy grinned.

"Joy!" She cheered. "I have a week of fun!"

I laughed, slapping her arm. "Good for you."

My twin stood up, walking over to my closet where she had kept most of her things. "Your wallet is in your back skinny jean pocket, lucky knife is right next to wear you materialized, painted sneakers are at the bottom of the closet."

"You know me so well." Darcy said, smiling almost mockingly.

"We've been sisters for almost forty years. How could I not know you?" I asked her, walking towards my laptop to figure out what homework I had.

"Limits?"

"If you murder, make it quiet. If you have sex, try to withhold your fetish of killing the guy-"

"Or girl." Darcy winked. "There's still time to admit you-"

" _Hahaha_. Shut up. I think you might have to refresh your fake ID, it says your 24.

"I'm 36, that's low balling. And your 192, fifteen is  _Low Balling Extreme!_ " Darcy mocked, putting on her red sneakers with her initials painted on the sides in royal purple. She liked painting on things paint didn't belong on.

"Good point. Also, stop mentioning my age!" I ordered. Damn it, I had three math lessons to do.

"Anything else?"

"If you go to Longhorn Steakhouse, Sticky Fingers, TGIF, or any other place with rips, keep it clean. It's getting hard to come with excuses as to why there are steak sauce stains on your clothes, and for trying to say they're my clothes." I said. Crap, I have an English assignment due Monday. It's Thursday, so that's good I think. Chemistry project due...today. History...good. Spanish 2...a little behind.

I'm good with school!

"Well, I'll be off." Darcy said, walking towards my door.

"Wait!" I nearly screamed, running up and blocking her from leaving.

Her eyes wide were in anger, confusion and shock. "Gah! Morgue!" It slowly faded into annoyance. "Rule 22-"

"Never let Darcy be seen when the parents are home!" I whispered harshly.

Slowly, I opened my door and checked the hall. Derek's door was closed, Terence's was too, Mom and Dad's was wide open. I took a cautionary sniff. Mom made dinner; fried rice.

"There having dinner. You're gonna wanna take the window route." I suggested.

Darcy groaned, walking towards one of my windows as I took out the rope ladder. "You can't keep me a secret forever. They're gonna find out eventually."

Turning to her, I gave her a sad look. I knew that Mom and Dad would find out sooner or later, I preferred if Future Morgan dealt with it. It's gonna be her problem.

"You can't give it to Future Morgan forever." Darcy said, almost reading my thoughts. "Soon you'll be Future Morgan."

"Then I'll blame Past Morgan. Future Morgan gets all the problem while we just coast, leaving almost carefree with only your identity being the big issue." I said, my words sure. I tossed Darcy the ladder.

The girl rolled her eyes, opening the blinds and window. She placed the ladder so it wouldn't let her fall and let it fall. It made a thud. I freaked out for a moment, but the parents didn't make any noise as to check it out. I gave Darcy a wave as she climbed down.

"Don't die." I told her as she went down a few steps.

She looked up at me, purple eyes smirking in her usual proud way. "You can't get rid of me this easily."

I laughed, not leaving my window until Darcy was a speck in the distance.

Now, for the fun part.

 

==DMLB==

 

_When Jumping, it is important to remember these steps:_

_Step 1. No loose ends. Know everything you can know about everyone. Did they get arrested? What family do they have? Any canon shipping relationships? Do_ you _have any family that could endanger any missions? Once all this is done, you have completed Step One._

_Step 2. What are you planning to do? Example- Police investigation, do you immediately find the killer for the police? Will you stand on the sidelines, giving occasional hints as to the killer's identity? Or, will you stand with the main characters and play an active part in the investigation? Once you have figured out your game plan for that episode/movie/chapter, then you have completed Step Two._

_Step 3. Supplies. What do you need? Is there some sickness that requires specific ingredients? Is there a time when you want an ending to go another way, what do you need for it? Get it! Would you like to stop your favorite character from being stupid? Get whatever you need! Need a rocket? Get it! Once you have all you need, you have completed Step Three._

_Step 4. Never. Get. Caught. If they find out you know too much, you could end up like_ _Cassia_ _Tiponi (AN: From a book called Inhuman by Danielle Q. Lee). Don't end up like Cassia Tiponi. Call Direct- Wait, getting off track._

_*Ahem*. Secrecy is the most important thing in this game. If you use a fake name, never have your real name be known. Ever. Once you are sure of this, you have completed Step Four._

_Step 5: Have fun!_

_Those are the steps. Use them. They are your life. Everything you would ever need is in those steps. Good luck, may the Story help you prosper._

 

_==DMLB==_

_Day Three: Saturday Morning_

 

" _Yeah, I knew everything was gonna be fine!" Spike said as the Friendship Express rode off towards Ponyville, Twilight's eyes rolling._

Taking down the last bits of notes, my eyes went back and forth from the TV screen to my clipboard. My shopping list was nearly finished. I would need a new audio recorder, that song they did earlier about the Crystal Empire was kinda cool. A video camera would be good for when AJ and Rarity are trying to protect the  _'Crystal Heart'_  too.

Now, I think I have some good ideas for the other episodes. I had a mini-marathon last night of the two season and the premiere of this one. My brain felt a little fried, but it did not matter. I still had some things to do and get. It was good that Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza got another episode. I liked them. It would be cool to be friends with them, would have to get rid of Darcy though. The last thing I need is for her to ruin a first impression...again.

' _So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed-'_

"Gah!" Speak of the devil.

_We're just havin' fun, we don't care who sees. So what we go out? That's how it's supposed ta be! Livin' young 'n wild 'n free!'_

Picking up my phone, I saw Darcy's photo appear on the screen. It was of her on Halloween dressed as Jason. I was next to her dressed as Perizada. My official favorite Fae.

I clicked the green button and heard my sister's cheery voice.  _"Hey! What's up Morgue?"_

"What did you do?"

" _What makes you think I did something?"_

A beat.

" _Okay. I need some help."_

"Dead body?"

" _Not this time._ " Darcy whined. _"I_  may  _have stolen a car."_

"Model?"

" _I don't know. A Chev maybe? The one with four rings."_

"Audi."

" _That one!"_  Darcy said triumphantly.

"Witnesses?"

" _None."_

"Return it. I'm still working Recon and my dad is breathing down my neck about those late math lessons." I said, placing my checklist aside and heading out of my room for something to eat.

" _What? Morgue, you've taken Geometry five times already! Can't you just do the whole book or something?"_  Darcy groaned.

"No, too suspicious. I already have the second highest score in my class."

" _Does Terence have first?"_ Darcy laughed.  _"How old is he? Eleven?"_

"Shut up." I kept from swearing as I walked past my parent's room.

My sister laughed.  _"Okay. I'll return the car, but only if we get to go someplace together. Like, the movies or something."_

I shrugged, walking into my kitchen and grabbing an apple. Were these still fresh? "Kay. That movie  _Sinister_  is out. We can go see that."

" _Awesome! Pick you up in thirty."_

"In the sto-" click. "Ugh. She's picking me up in a stolen car."

"What?" My little brother, Terence, asked.

"Nothing." I lied, taking a bite from the apple and running up to my room to avoid further questioning.

Staring at the apple, I couldn't help but think about Lilac. That cute little dragon. She liked apples, bananas too. The girl loved banana nut muffins, it was weird.

She felt like family, really, but I was still unsure about the whole thing. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want kids someday, but I'm sixteen going on seventeen. How was I going to raise Lilac? How would it explain what I am to her? Would I bring her Home and tell her? Would I stay in Ponyville to explain it?

Maybe I'm overthinking it. I think I'll just wait it out, let it happen on it's own. She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out.

Yeah. I know, bad plan. Future Morgan's problem.

 

==DMLB==

_Day Five. Monday Afternoon_

 

"That'll be" tap. tap. tap. "$36.50"

"Thanks." I said, taking the supply bag from the store clerk and walking toward my waving sister.

Darcy smiled. Her outfit today was a black top with a picture of Jason on the front. Her usual jeans went down to her black cargo boots.

"So, what did ya get?" Darcy asked.

"Disposable cameras, a dark red blanket, bug repellant, an umbrella hat, and some more clear nail polish for you to use as you please."

"Eeeh!" Darcy squealed, reaching into the bag and pulling out the small tub of polish. "You  _do_  care."

"As much as you do." I mocked.

Once school had ended, I told my parents I was walking home. The boys had a basketball game so I would be alone for the night. I spent this time with Darcy.

She looked around, noticing various people and their large shopping bags. "Why Town Center?"

"Because you got banned from the mall in Charleston." I said, playing a game on my iPhone.

"Pfft. That guy was asking for it."

"No, he asked you to stop. Repeatedly."

"He kept hitting on me."

"So you hit him?"

"Yeah. Eye for an eye, rules of the streets." Darcy said, smirking and leaning back in her chair.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Darcy was insane.

* * *

_Day Eight. Thursday Night._

"Are you finished yet?!" Darcy shouted. "I've run out of places to break into!"

"No. I'm not done. So shut up." I said, finishing up the order on Amazon for the devices I needed. I ducked, avoiding the pillow Darcy threw at my head.

"I want to fly again! Prank Rainbow Dash! Why do I miss that girly place so much!?"

"Because you could write off pranks as magic and everypony would believe you."

"Yeah! Take me back there! NOW!"

"DARCY ELIZABETH ANDERSON, SHUT UP!" I scolded. "I have a system, it works. I'm working on the last bit, which just happens to be recording devices (audio and visual) so you can record what happens to Rainbow Dash and what she says. Happy?" I turned my laptop screen to face my straight haired twin.

She eyed the screen warily. Darce looked back and forth from the screen to me, trying to decide if she liked it. "For now."

Placing the laptop back on my lap, I sent out the order form and shut it all down.

"There, now we can go back."

"Whoopie!" Darcy cheered, making me wondered why she was so excited to go back. She hated Equestria. Why the sudden interest?

"Alright." Grabbing the remote and putting that train of thought on hold, I pulled up an episode of  _My Little Pony_.

"I still have one question." Darcy said as I grabbed my supply bag.

"What?"

"Why the bug repellant?"

Yes. I didn't tell her about the parasprites. No, I wasn't going to tell her before they showed up. "Mosquitos. They kept biting me the whole time we were there." I lied.

Darcy laughed. "Don't worry about that repellant, your personality is enough."

"I'll just send them to you."

"My blood will be too awesome, they'll die like that." Darcy said, snapping.

I gave a laugh as I pressed play, gripping Darcy's hand as my vision filled with white.


	11. Birth of the CMC

Cheerilee has seen many things in her years as a teacher. She's seen every exploding volcano project, magical burst, note sharing, every excuse for late homework, the day becoming everlasting night, an Ursa Minor rampaging into town, a zebra living in the Everfree Forest, a large dragon snoozing near Ponyville, a strange Winter Wrap Up and an invasion of strange little creatures that nearly ate Ponyville.

But this, this was a first.

Across from her desk stood two figures. A pink unicorn with a curly midnight blue mane with sterling silver streaks, amber eyes, and a cutiemark of an open book with a blue and silver jump rope around it.

The second was a dragon.

A small purple dragon.

A small purple dragon with blue scales.

A small purple dragon with blue scales that was applying to go to school.

Her school.

Cheerilee smiled at Raspberry Stardust. "Excuse me, I must've misheard. What did you say?"

The unicorn just smiled. "I want to enroll Lilac in your school."

The mauve earth pony smiled, still unsure. "Could you explain as to why you wish to enroll Lilac?"

Raspberry nodded. "Yep. I want Lilac to get a good education and I'm not sure I can do that. My life is very hectic as of late, what with the move and my sister staying with us, so I decided to take Lilac to school. Is that some kind of problem?"

Cheerilee kept on smiling, stepping off her chair. "Well, no. But aren't you worried about her wellbeing?"

Raspberry nodded. "Lilac, what did I tell you about bullies?"

The dragon replied with earnest. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will leave fighty soft-

"Philosophical" Raspberry interjected.

"-philosophical wounds that will never heal!" Lilac cheered, her fanged smile showing..

The unicorn gave a look to Cheerilee. "So, are we good?"

Cheerilee, without any other strange questions, nodded. "Yes. Lilac can start first thing tomorrow."

The two in front of Cheerilee cheered, high hoofing/clawing before calming down. Raspberry's horn glowed amber, revealing a paper placed in her saddlebag.

"I also noticed in the Ponyville Gazette that you had a job opening?" Raspberry said, revealing the job wanted section with one such ad circled in red. The job was asking for anypony who was good at telling stories, fables, myths, or other such stories.

Cheerilee nodded. "Yes, because of all the strange events recently, my storyteller quit."

Raspberry nodded. "Would it be at all possible if I could have the job? I have been looking for one as of late."

Cheerilee raised a brow, her lime green eyes curious. "Are you good?"

"On some days, other days the villain way of life is very appealing." Raspberry joked. "But, I have had some good reviews on my storytelling."

The teacher nodded. "Great. When can you start?"

"Monday!" Raspberry suggested.

"Alright, you'll only be needed Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Cheerilee explained to the excited mare. "Tuesdays and Thursday are free." Raspberry nodded. "Also, some of them will be filled with all-day Field Trips, school holidays, and possibly an assembly. I'll let you know when you get here if any such events have taken place."

"A-okay!" Raspberry cheered.

"You'll get paid 30 bits a day, 20 if you get cancelled. Is that alright?"

"Perfect!"

"Alright." Cheerilee said, lifting up the necessary paperwork from a drawer in her desk. "Welcome to the school, Lilac and Ms. Raspberry."

Raspberry waved a hoof. "Please, call me Raspberry."

The maroon earth pony nodded. "Alright, have a nice day Lilac and Raspberry."

"You too Ms. Teacher!" Lilac cheered, hopping down from her seat and running out the classroom door. Raspberry followed soon after.

The teacher smiled, getting started on the paperwork for enrolling Lilac. "It's so nice to see mother's and daughter's so close together."

 

==DMLB==

_Morgan/Raspberry_

 

"See Lilac! I told you I'd get you into school!" I told the little dragon.

Lilac was beaming, it was like a kid on Christmas day! She was skipping along the pathways, giving warm greeting to anypony we passed. It was starting to creep me out, the level of joy she was carrying for a kid about to start school.

The idea to enroll her in school came once Darcy and I got back from Home. I had realized that the next episode was a Cutie Mark Crusader episode, thus I would not be able to do all that I had done with the Mane 6. Darcy was ecstatic when I explained Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to her. She always liked bullies, their hair made nice scarves (her words, not mine).

I had nearly given up on a game plan, when a certain purple dragon walked into my room. Darcy and I had exchanged glances and we both were thinking the same thing. I turned to Lilac and asked her with a straight face  _"How would you feel about going to school?"_

Side note: Need more glass from bedroom windows... and mirror.

The job thing came about when I realized we were going to run out of money eventually. When I suggested Darcy go job searching, she groaned. Darcy wasn't one for jobs, assassinations maybe but not jobs. I told her there might be something she liked, and if she didn't find a job by Diamond Tiara's party I was getting her a job at Fluttershy's

That got her searching. Quickly.

I was telling the truth when I said I found the ad in the paper. I had always wanted a job like that. Working with kids, being a storyteller, Darcy was almost always telling me how good I was at telling stories. Might as well give it a shot.

One thing that was ticking at the back of my mind, was what would happen at the party on Tuesday. I was worried what could happen if Lilac somehow ended up with the CMC's. Those fillies are sweet, but...Lilac's a dragon, with claws, and fangs, and magical fire that sends objects to wherever she wants.

We had been testing it. Killjoy liked using my daughter as a fax machine.

I said daughter again didn't I? That's becoming a nasty little habit.

"I knew you would but I was worried 'bout stuff." Lilac said.

"What kinda stuff?" I asked, looking at a nearby window to see if it was a window store. Do they even have those?

Lilac scuffed her feet. "Well, I'm not gonna know anypony...what if they think I'm weird?"

"Weird is just a side effect of awesomeness." I joked, noticing the serious look on her purple face.

Lilac was mature for a four year old. I would like to say Past Raspberry had a hoof in it, but I think it was just her dragon DNA that did that. Sometimes, she acted like a four year old would, but others she would act like she was twenty. It was weird having somebody younger than me act so mature, especially when I usually had Darcy around.

I placed a hoof over her shoulder. "Hey, you remember Applejack's little sister? You met her during Applebuck Season?"

Lilac waited a moment. She nodded.

"She goes to that school too. I'm almost positive you two would make great friends." I encouraged. "And, there's Rarity's little sister, who is sweet as sugar. And that pegasus I see following Rainbow Dash around sometimes." Poking my chin with my hoof, I glanced up and noticed said pegasus zooming across the sky.

*bzzzt*

Crap.

"Look out!" A small voice called out from behind us.

Instead, I turned back and saw a little orange pegasus riding on her scooter. Her magenta eyes widened as the scooter caught closer and closer to Lilac and I. Pushing Lilac out of the path of the scooter and shutting my eyes, I felt a pain in my side as I hit by Scootaloo's scooter.

For some reason, instead of stopping it, the scooter was going faster. Squinting an eye open, I saw the scooter was still going. I turned my head to see an orange pegasus with her magenta mane hidden by a purple helmet driving a scooter,

"Hey." I said casually.

"Uh..." Scootaloo said. "Hey."

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A random pony called out.

"Oops, I guess this is my fault." I said, realizing I was blocking Scootaloo from seeing. "This next parts gonna be too. Try landing on your hooves."

Scootaloo looked confused. "What?"

Picking the filly up in my magic I tossed her to the side, where she landed on a bush.

"Sorry!" I called out.

Adjusting myself, I placed myself on the back of the scooter with my hooves on the handlebars. Judging from the buildings I'm passing I'm getting close to Town Square. Okay, I hope this goes well.

Using my magic to keep the scooter going, I managed to avoid the passersby and various stands. I called out some sorry's in case I almost hit somepony. It was as I was zooming around a corner that I noticed Rarity.

"Hi Rarity!" I said, zooming away from her before she could give a response.

Focusing back on the road, I saw a bench approaching with Lyra and Bonbon on it.

"Four years in a circus, don't fail me now." I whispered as I pushed up on the scooter. That, and used a spell to helped push me up.

I went over the bench, missing the two mares by a couple inches.

"Sorry about that!" I called back, noticing two figures chasing after me. It was Lilac and Scootaloo!

Quickly turning my eyes back to the front, I noticed various other ponies that I just barely avoided hitting. Off in the distance, I saw a familiar hollow out tree. It didn't look like anypony was in the way, it was gonna be straightforward from here on.

"Mommy!" Lilac shouted from behind me.

I turned back, using magic to keep the board straight. "Hi Lilac!"

"Slow down!" She shouted.

"Can't! Too much momentum! I could break something!" I called back.

"Well then why did you throw me off?!" Scootaloo yelled.

"I made sure you landed on something soft!" False, I assumed she would be landing on grass. "And, it was hard for you to see!"

Their eyes suddenly widened.

"Look out!" They both screamed.

"Why?" I yelled, turning back only to have a wood wall pushed into my face.

*SLAM*

*crash*

*thump* *thump* *thump*

" _Spike?! What was that!"_

" _It came from outside!"_

I fell to the ground with a thud, and little tiny scooters flying about my head. "Hehehe, scooters with wings." I laughed.

"Mommy!" A familiar voice said. I saw in her in my shaky eyesight a second later.

"Hey, you look familiar." I said, the dizziness making my vision fuzzy.

"Raspberry!" Another familiar voice shouted angrily. Her head was entered my eyesight too. Two purple shapes above my head, both with midnight blue on their head, which one was Twilight?

"Hey, have I seen you before?"

One of the heads looked at the second, the second shrugged.

"What happened?" Twilight's voice asked.

"We were walking down the street when Mommy crashed into that filly's scooter."

"Yeah!" That voice was familiar too. Damn, I need to get my head on straight. "And then, she threw me off! We've been chasing this crazy mare for the past five blocks!"

"What?!" Twilight shouted.

I blinked a couple times, trying to get my sense back. Slowly getting up, I noticed the three girls were too focused on their problems to notice me stumble about.

"I'm okay! Thanks for asking." I said, accidentally walking into the tree. "Gah! And I say I'm the smart one of the family." I groaned.

"Raspberry why did you steal this filly's cart!?" Twilight yelled.

After blinking a few times, I was finally able to see straight. The librarian stood before me with a cross look. I blinked hard one more time and saw my surrounding shapren and solidify.

"Because," I answered slowly, making sure I was okay mentally. "If she had stayed on, we may have crashed into something. I was kinda accidentally blocking her sight. So, I tossed her off the scooter and rode off to slow the scooter down. The momentum was too fast for me to just stop it, somepony would've gotten hurt, so I rode it out until I crashed." I nodded, rubbing the sore part of my skull where I crashed into the library. "That's gonna smart in the morning." I said. I motioned towards Scootaloo. "What's your name?"

The pegasus huffed. "Scootaloo."

"Nice ta meet ya Scootaloo. Sorry about your scooter, is it broken?" I asked, looking over Twilight.

"Don't change the subject!" Twilight scolded.

"I'm just making sure I didn't break it. The scooter probably has deep meaning for Scootaloo, I need to know if I have to fix it." I told Twilight, standing myself up only to fall back down. "Okay. No getting up." I shrugged.

Crawling over towards where the scooter landed, I saw the little daredevil lift it up.

"Wow. It's lovely." Lilac said.

It had a plain blue board, bright red wheels and red grips on the handlebar. It had some wear and tear, but overall looked great. It survived the crash at least.

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She moved it about, looking all over it.

"The scooter looks fine, no damage done." I said happily. "Can't say the same about myself though." I remembered something. "Hey, did either of you see me jump the board over that bench?"

Scootaloo and Lilac nodded, both suddenly looking ecstatic. "The one with Lyra and Bonbon?"

"That one!" I said.

"That was amazing!" Lilac cheered.

"Yeah! That was totally cool! How did you do that, with no ramp?!" Scootaloo said.

I shrugged, slowly lifting myself up again. "It was kinda easy, you just push up at the right second and whoosh! It's like you're flying!"

"Really?!" Scootaloo nearly shouted.

"Yeah! I've done some cool stunts in my life; jumping over a gorge, skydiving over a pit of fire, twenty-five carriage crashes, eighteen airship crashes, those boat crashes, buildings collapsing, fires, tornados, hurricanes. But, that one was the most spontaneous one I have ever done." I laughed. "I thought I was gonna crash!" I laughed again, a little louder and longer.

Lilac started laughing too. "I thought it was funny!"

Scootaloo gave a small laugh too. "It was kinda funny, but still totally amazing!"

The three of us laughed, until I remembered Twilight behind us. "Sparkle of Twilight, join in on the fun!"

Twilight pretended not to hear the nickname. "You crashed into my wall. Books fell off the shelves on the other side." Twilight explained.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll help." Looking back at the two children, I put on a serious face. "Lilac, play with Scootaloo. She's going to your school too." I walked towards the library with an angry unicorn in front of me.

Well, that was an eventful five minutes.

 

==DMLB==

_Monday. First Day of School_

 

"Is that the last picture, Mommy?"

"Yep." I placed the disposable camera in my saddlebag. "I'll take the rest later during my first day on the job." I lifted a brow. "Do you have all your stuff for the day?"

Lilac saluted. "I got my pencils, feathers, papers, crayons, a ruler, note cards, paints and paint brushes, and my lunch!"

"Which is?" I asked.

"A banana nut muffin, two sapphires, hay fries, a grape juice box, and a cupcake!" Lilac said proudly.

I nodded. "Perfect."

"Gah! You're mushy gushyness sickens me." Killjoy said from behind me. I levitated some of the colored pencils Lilac asked for into her specially designed bag. "Can't you despise each other for one day?"

I glanced at Lilac, both our brows raised in shared thought. "You are just the cutest little thing I have ever seen."

Lilac laughed. "Your da smarterest pony I know."

I laughed, looking back at the falling Killjoy.

"Ugh! You're happiness has killed me!" Killjoy groaned. She stuck her tongue out like she was dead.

"You're faking." Lilac laughed.

Killjoy was silent.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's let my sister rot in peace."

"Mommy! That's not very nice!" Lilac said as we walked out of the house.

"What? Killjoy would like some peace and quiet. Death or no death." The two of us walked into Ponyville, the early sun shining.

Lilac nodded. She started skipping soon after.

I laughed. She was adorable.

Soon enough, the school yard came into my view. Foals were being guided inside by the parents/older siblings, some of them not looking very happy. I saw Cheerilee standing by the door, making sure every foal got inside.

I waved. "Hiya Cheerilee!"

The maroon earth pony turned to me, a teacher's smile on her face. "Hello Raspberry, hello Lilac." She greeted. When Lilac and I arrived at the door, the teacher leaned down towards the dragon. "Excited for today?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lilac nearly squealed.

Cheerilee and I chuckled. She looked over at me, a slightly more serious look on her face. "And are you prepared for this afternoon?"

I nodded. "Yep. I'll be there by 2 o' clock sharp!"

Cheerilee nodded, smiling brightly. "Perfect." She moved her attention to Lilac. "What do you say we go inside and get started?"

Lilac nodded. "Okay!" She gave me hug, very tight and quick. "Have a good day Mommy!"

I patted her head. "I will."

The purple dragon ran into the school house, Cheerilee following soon after.

...

...

Now what do I do?

 

==DMLB==

_Lilac_

 

This is the best day ever!

Once the school day started, Ms. Cheerilee intro...duced me to everypony! Some of the foals said hi, but two of them were kinda mean. A pink earth pony and a silver earth pony. They just glared at me. I saw Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo! They were really nice. I got a seat in the back left corner. It was behind the pink earth pony, but next to Scootaloo.

When Ms. Cheerilee finished roll call, we had Science. After that, we had something called math-e-matress. No wonder Mommy gets mad when she does numbers, this stuff is confusing!

Once the numbers were done, Ms. Cheerilee told us all it was lunch time! She took us all outside to the playground, showing us a bunch of picnic tables. Soon everypony was soon eating with their friends, but I couldn't find a place to sit.

"Hey Lilac!"

Turning towards the voice, I saw Scootaloo waving an orange hoof at me. She was sitting next to a white unicorn with a pink and purple mane, and green eyes. She looked around Scootaloo and my age.

I ran over to where they were sitting, making sure to bring my lunch bag.

"Hi Scootaloo." Looking at her lunch, I saw she had a PB&J, carrots, apple juice and a chocolate cookie. I reached out my claw to greet the white unicorn. "Hi, my name is Lilac.

The unicorn smiled. "My name is Sweetie Belle." Her lunch looked a little more sophisticated. It was little hoofsandwiches made of lettuce with white bread, some grapes, and a juice box.

"How's your first day been?" Sweetie Belle asked. Her voice was really nice.

"Great!" I grabbed one of my sapphires. "I don't know why Mommy waited so long to send me to one!" I took a bite.

"Woah!" Scootaloo gasped. "How did you do that?'

I thought back to seconds before. What did I just do that surprised her? "Do what?"

Sweetie Belle answered. "Eat that sapphire!"

Lifting up the half eaten sapphire, I shrugged. "What's so weird about that?" I said while taking another bite. Hmm...tastes like sparkly blueberries.

"Ponies can't eat gems, their bicuspids can't handle the strength of the gems!"

"What are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle turned to Scootaloo. "I'm not a dictionary. I just know a lot of words."

I giggled. "I'm a dragon, my teeth are stronger than pony teeth." I told them.

The two ponies looked at me wide eyed. "Woah. Cool." They both said.

We spent the rest of lunch eating and talking.

I love school!

 

==DMLB==

 

Lunch was over. Ms. Cheerilee says recess is next. I don't know what that it, but the others look excited.

"Now, go and have fun!" Ms. Cheerilee said.

The foals cheered. They ran out to the playground. We get to play!

I ran over towards the swingset. I really liked the swing sets. Jumping up onto the swing, I began pushing myself back and forth. Mommy taught me how to use these on my own. It was a lot of fun!

But, then they showed up.

"Ugh, look over there Silver Spoon." A filly voice started.

"I am, Diamond." A second voice said.

"What's a lizard doing on  _our_  swing set?"

"I don't know, Diamond. Maybe she doesn't know." The second voice reasoned.

"Well, let's tell her."

Suddenly, I felt hooves grip onto the swing. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh! *cough* *cough* *cough*. Hey! That wasn't very nice!" I called out, standing back up to see two fillies.

One was the pink earth pony sitting in front of me. She had a pale purple and white wavy mane, royal blue eyes, a tiara with cubic zirconia gems on it (I'm a dragon, I know my gems), but no cutiemark. The second was the gray filly. Her white hair with a light silver stripe was done into a braid, she wore a pearl necklace and baby blue glasses. Her cutiemark was of a spoon the same shade of blue as her glasses with a bright pink heart at the top. Her eyes were a sparkly shade of purple, kinda like my aunt's but a little lighter.

The pink one smiled, but the kind of smile I saw on my aunt when we went camping and she chased after a squirrel. The pink filly turned to the silver one. "Do you think she got the lesson Silver Spoon?"

The silver filly, who I guessed was Silver Spoon, nodded. "Yeah Diamond Tiara. No lizards on our swing sets."

I glared at them. "They aren't your swing sets, and that wasn't very nice."

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. She shoved me away, nearly making me fall again. "No lizards near the swing sets." She looked at me with half rage and half questioning. "What are you even doing at this school? It's for ponies!"

She was being really, really mean. I almost wanted to cry, but I stayed brave. "My Mommy signed me up for school-"

The bully laughed. "Your  _'mommy'_? What? Did she get annoyed with you? Or maybe she was too dumb to do it herself." She hopped up onto the swing I was just on. "Pretty lame dragon if she can't even teach you."

I growled. They could take about me all they wanted, but  _ **NOPONY**_  talks about Mommy like that! Okay, maybe Auntie Killjoy, but Mommy lets her do that!

"My Mommy isn't a dragon! She's a really cool unicorn!"

The filly laughed, and I realized I said the wrong thing. "Woah. So, even your dragon mom didn't want you and now some unicorn is stuck with you." She looked over to the silver filly lifting herself onto the swing. "Isn't that pathetic Silver Spoon?"

"Totally. And, it's stuck as a blank flank, for like, ever!" The silver filly exclaimed.

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened. "You're right! So, not only isn't it wanted by it's  _'mommy_ ', but it's talentless!"

The two fillies laughed cruelly. I ran over towards one of the trees covered with bushes alone.

It wasn't until a minute or two later that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle showed up.

"Lilac, what's wrong?" Scootaloo asked.

I sniffled. "It was those two bullies." I sniffled again.

My two new friends sat in front of me, their eyes curious. "Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" I nodded. Sweetie Belle recoiled. "Those two pick on everypony, especially us blank flanks."

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah! They're always saying bad stuff about us."

It was then I noticed, Sweetie Belle didn't have a cutiemark like Scootaloo, or Apple Bloom, ...or me.

"That's what *sniff* they told me." I wiped my eyes. "And *sniff* then they said *sniff* my mom, my dragon mom, *sniff* *sniff* didn't want me." Curling myself into a ball, I cried.

I felt small hooves wrap around me. Squinting my eyes open, I saw Sweetie Belle.

"W-what are y-you doing?" I asked her.

Sweetie Belle was hugging me, very tightly I add. "Giving you a hug."

I hugged her back. "Thanks." I looked at the magenta maned pegasus expectantly.

Scootaloo flinched back. "I don't do hugs."

Sweetie Belle and I exchanged glances. We let each other go and walked towards the pegasus.

She slowly started backing away. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

The two of us got closer. Our friend was trying to find a way out. Before she got a chance, Sweetie and I pounced on her.

"Ahh!" Scootaloo groaned. I was squeezing her as tight as I could.

The three of us laughed after a minute. It was nice to have friends.

 

==DMLB==

_Morgan_

 

"So, we good?" I asked Killjoy.

The mare nodded. "Yep. I think I got it all done."

"Great, when is your next one?"

"423 days from today." Killjoy recited.

"Great." I looked at the watch I had purchased. I can't tell the time by looking at the sun. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for work!"

Killjoy waved good-bye, a few splinters still in her fur from her assault on the unsuspecting tree. "K, don't get fired."

"Don't plan to!" I shouted, running out of the Everfree Forest.

This morning, when I got back from dropping off Lilac at school, I realized today was Killjoy's Freak-out Day. She was excited about it.

You see, due to our strange and bizarre lifestyle, there are days when something impossible happens. People ask us  _'How are you so calm?_ '. My sister and I answer with the same thing.  _'I save my freak out time for when I'm alone. Doing it now would just be stupid.'_. With our lives being like they are, we can't have them by dates or else things would get confusing. So, we just count numbers. Mine was in 236 days. I'm excited for it.

On Freak-out Day, one of us will go to a secluded area and just...freak out. Sometimes we bring breakables like vases or bottles and start smashing them. Sometimes we bring pillows to scream into. One time, Darcy brought a guy's dead body and...yeah I'm just gonna stop there.

Killjoy's victim today was a tree inside the Everfree Forest. She had been tearing into it since eight in the morning.. It's almost two.

During this time, I hung out with Zecora. The shaman was very talkative, it was so cool hearing her talk in rhymes! She even got me into doing it at one point! I was talking in rhyme for twenty minutes before I realized it! Haha! Also, I got that strange feeling in my chest again, and I knew it was something important. Why can't I just remember what it was?!

Ugh, nevermind. Gotta get to work.

Once Freak-out Day was done, we usually felt a lot better. It's hard keeping all those screams contained. I was looking forward to mine so I could start freaking out about Lilac. Last time it was just improper.

Hey. Look. There's the schoolhouse! I made it on time! Hopefully!

I stopped myself just outside the main door. Using a quick haircheck spell, I made sure I was ready for this. Double checking my story, I made sure it was safe for last thing I needed was to make sure that new spell I made for storytelling would work.

Now, I wait.

...

...

...

..-

The door swung open and Ms. Cheerilee was on the other side. She smiled.

"Hello Raspberry." Cheerilee greeted.

"Hi Cheerilee."

The mare stepped aside, gesturing me in with her hoof. "Come on in, the foals are excited about today."

I smiled. "I'm sure they are."

Cheerilee guided me into the classroom, there were a surprising amount of rooms in this place. Once there, I saw there were around twelve foals inside. Snips and Snails, Diamond Tiara (without her cutiemark I add), Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Twist, Featherweight, a pink foal that I think was Berry Punch's daughter, Dinky Doo, and Lilac.

"Fillies and colts, this is Ms. Raspberry Stardust." Cheerilee began. "She is going to be the school's new storyteller."

The twelve kids cheered, though a few looked less excited than the others.

"I'll be in the next room working, so if Ms. Raspberry needs to she can come and get me. You may all leave when the 3 o'clock bell rings. Is that understood?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee." They all said.

Cheerilee smiled at them. "Okay then," She started walking towards the door. "Oh, and, Ms. Raspberry?" I turned to her. "Have fun."

The door shut, and it was just the thirteen of us.

"Well," I said, slowly turning back to the foals. "Let's get introductions out of the way. Fair warning, I may call you by the wrong name. If that happens, just let it slide. It will happen again."

A couple of the foals laughed.

"Okay, let's start on the front row." I pointed at Featherweight. "You, state your name."

"Uhh...Featherweight." I moved my hoof to the next foal.

"Twist!" Next desk.

"Berry Pinch."

"Snips."

"Diamond Tiara, my daddy is-"

"Didn't ask. Next!" I pointed a hoof at Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom. Hiya Raspberry."

"Zup Bloom. Zecora says hi." I aimed a hoof a Silver Spoon. "You!"

"Silver Spoon."

"And I'm Snails."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Scootaloo."

"You know my name." Lilac laughed.

"Yes, I do, but they might not. Name please." I asked, laughing a little.

"Hehehe. It's Lilac."

"Lilac. Such a pretty name. Your mother chose...wisely." I said.

"You chose it." Lilac laughed.

"That I did, and I did choose...wisely."

"Wait." Diamond Tiara started. "You're her-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I stopped her. "Raise your hoof. We're civilised creatures."

The rich filly groaned, but still raised her hoof.

"Yes? Jaded Crown?"

"It's  _Diamond Tiara_. And, why do you have a lizard?"

"That's racist, Amethyst." I said.

"Diamond!"

"Topaz."

"Diamond!"

"Ruby?"

"Diamond Tiara!" The filly growled.

"Diamond Tiara?"

"YES!"

"No yelling. This is supposed to be a silent class." I scolded lightly. The other students snickered. "And, to answer that, I adopted a  _dragon_  because nopony else could."

I hopped into Cheerilee's chair. It was thankfully one of those chairs that had wheels. I didn't know they had those here!

"Now...who wants to hear about the time I fought a colt in a gas mask looking for his mommy?"

Berry Pinch raised her hoof.

"Yes, Berry Pinch?" I asked.

"Don't storytellers tell ones about flutterponies or princesses or seaponies?"

"Or knights! And slaying giant monsters!" Snips added.

"Some do, but wouldn't you rather hear a story from somepony first-hoof? 'Cause I've slayed a couple monsters in my day." I admitted.

"No you haven't." Silver Spoon said.

"You're right. Slay is a rather harsh term. I defeated a couple monsters in my day. I've fought witches, warlocks, wereponies, vamponies, robots, aliens." I leaned over the desk, "I've even fought a Dalek."

Twist raised her hoof. "What'th a Dalek?"

"Imagine a pepper shaker holding a whisk and toilet plunger."

"That doesn't sound scary." Diamond Tiara commented.

"You didn't raise your hoof and does this," I prepared the spell I had crafted and soon a projection of a Dalek appeared between me and the students. They gasped. "look dangerous now?"

" _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_

"Oops. Wrong clip."

I thought over the memory of fighting Jamie. It appeared on the formed projection screen. But, ponified. I also closed the windows so it was darker in the room.

"Now, let's begin on the cold streets of Great Britain. A country on a planet, far, far, far away..."

 

==DMLB==

 

" _Are you my Mummy?"_

" _Mummy?_

" _Where are you Mummy?"_

" _Mummy!"_

_They crowded around the four of us, all the victims of this horrible plague. We kept searching for a way out, we were utterly surrounded. Jack was aiming his sonic gun about, trying to intimidate them. It didn't work._

" _Doc, what the heck do we do?" I asked him as one of the gas mask wearing ponies nearly touched me. "What do we do?!"_

"And...! Fade to black." I said, cutting off the spell and raising the blinds on the windows.

"Gah!" The foals recoiled, their eyes adjusting to the brightness.

"But it can't end thare!" Apple Bloom called out.

"What about Nancy?!" Berry Pinch added.

"How did you get out!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Did you die!?" Scootaloo called out.

"Yes." I said. "But that comes later during the Family of Blood." I added. Getting out of the chair, I walked towards the door. "And, the rest of the story (which I call  _The Doctor Dances_ ) I will tell on Wednesday."

"Why would you tell us a story, but forget the ending?" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"Emerald Bracelet stop speaking out of turn." I said. "I told you the story without the ending, because that's how I was told stories. Bit by bit."

*BRNNNNNNG*

"And that's our cue to leave." I opened the door with my magic and gestured out the door. "Next time, I'll explain what happened next. Here's a bit of a spoiler; this kind of ending only happened  _once_."

The foals groaned, but they still gathered their belongings for the end of the school day.

I think I did fairly well.

 

==DMLB==

_Tuesday._

 

The sun arose that glorious day, and I had but one thought.

Get that mother bucking sun out of my eyes.

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"Yes?" I half groaned.

" _Mommy! Get up! It's time for school!"_

Oh, right, school happens five times a week. Now I know why I hate that place.

Getting myself out of the bed, I used magic to open the door.

Lilac was standing there, looking as if she had gotten a full night's rest. Her scales were neatly brushed, I think I saw a twinkle as she smiled, and her claws looked sharpened.

"I don't know if you should go today. You still didn't tell me what happened yesterday."

The day before, Lilac had returned home with me and I noticed a scuff mark of her head just above her eye and dirt in her head scales.

Her smile faltered for only a second. "Scootaloo and I were playing outside and I tripped."

"I invented that trick, only I used Killjoy. What really happened?" I asked her.

"I told you, I played with Scootaloo and my new friend Sweetie Belle." Lilac said, confidently.

Not knowing what else to do in my state of exhaustion, I shrugged. "Alright then, let's get you ready for school." And other things. "Hey, I forgot to mention. Ditzy Doo delivered the mail yesterday, and apparently all of your classmates are going to a party."

"A party?!" Lilac cheered.

"By Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie Pie?!"

"At Sugarcube Corner."

"Sugarcube Corner!?"

"For Diamond Tiara."

"Diamond Tia- oh. Her?" Lilac stopped cheering, and her smile vanished.

"Yep. It's to celebrate her getting her cutie mark last night. I thought it was pretty short notice, but if it's that little snob I'm surprised they didn't have it last night." I said.

"Snob? What does that mean?" Lilac asked curiously.

"It means that somepony thinks they're better than you, and try to make you think it. Personally, I just punch them and the problem takes care of itself." Killjoy said as she joined in our conversation.

"That last time you did that, we were almost arrested." I explained to her. Killjoy shrugged.

"Better arrested than spending another ten seconds with that bit-"

"Beep." I said, covered Lilac's hearing fins.

Killjoy groaned. She hated being censored.

 

==DMLB==

 

I was walking across town, just aimlessly wandering about. There wasn't really much planned for today, except for the party later. If you ask me, I found it strange that Diamond Tiara's party was less than a day after gaining her cutiemark. Maybe it was a rich thing.

"Ugh...did you really have to drag me with you?" Killjoy groaned.

"Yes." I said simply to the pegasus that was following a few steps behind me. "You still need to find a job by the end of the day."

"Why?" Killjoy groaned.

"Because, I'm not gonna let you mooch off me...again." I noticed a newspaper stand nearby and levitated a copy of  _Ponyville Gazette_. I also placed two bits on the counter as payment.

Killjoy flew above me, probably trying to find a way out of this. "What if I-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was gonna say!" Killjoy defended.

"True. You were either gonna try to make it as a vigilante, bank robber, or stealing pony's animals and return them once they sent out Missing Posters." I told the pegasus.

Looking over again, I saw we were at Sugarcube Corner. I headed inside and watched as Killjoy followed me without even glancing at what this place was. Stepping towards the counter, I saw Mrs. Cake at the counter.

"Hello Mrs. Cake." I greeted.

The blue earth pony smiled at me. "Hello Raspberry. How are things going?"

"Great. I was finally able to find a nice place to work." I said, glancing about at display case for something to eat.

"Really? Where?" Mrs. Cake asked, before Killjoy walked next to me. "Oh~. Who is this?"

I glanced at the blood red pegasus. "This is Killjoy. She's with me."

Mrs. Cake raised a brow. "Oh. Well, I didn't know you were...with somepony."

I raised a brow as well, exchanging glances with Killjoy.

We spoke together with twin telepathy.

" _Do you know what the fuck she's talking about Morgue?"_

" _No. I thought you would know."_

" _Well I don't._ With somepony _? What?"_

" _Somepo...shit! She thinks we're a couple!"_  I exclaimed mentally.

Killjoy's eyes widened, then she started laughing.

She looked as Mrs. Cake. "She  _wishes_  she was in a relationship with me." Killjoy explained.

"In your dreams, maybe I do."

"No, in my dreams you do something else." My perverted sister said.

I groaned, rubbing my head as I felt another Darcy-ache coming. "Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Related?" Mrs. Cake asked.

My amber eyes widened as the implication hit me. "We're not dating. Killjoy is staying at my place because she can't afford a place of her own."

"I could so."

"Then get a job." I said sternly.

"Sure thing  _Mom_." Killjoy groaned, flying towards an empty table.

I rolled my eyes, and chuckled. "Sorry about her. She's usually like that."

Mrs. Cake smiled. "Oh it's no problem, Raspberry. What would you like?"

"One chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and one strawberry cupcake with cherry icing." I explained.

The baker wrote my order down. "That'll be four bits."

I levitated the required bits up from my saddlebag and placed them on the counter.

"Your order will be ready in five minutes."

Smiling, I walked over to the table to where Killjoy was sitting.

"You just love humiliating me in public, don't you?"

The silver maned killer nodded. "More than you love humiliating me."

"I don't- yeah. I do." I corrected. "So, I think I found the job for you."

"Oh?" Killjoy asked. "Will I get payed for being lazy?"

" 'll get paid to beat ponies up." I explained, lifting up the wanted section of the newspaper.

"Say what?" Killjoy asked, glancing at the ads.

"Third from the bottom, fourth column." I told her.

The pegasus found the ad, reading over it carefully before grinning happily. She wiped a fake tear with her hoof. "Oh, sis, you know me so well."

The job? It was working as a bouncer at Ponyville's only nightclub  _'The Frosty Mug'_.

"NEW PONY~!"

Crap. I forgot about Pinkie Pie.

Slowly looking at my sister, I got the message she was trying to send via twin telepathy.  _"I'm going to kill you someday Morgue."_

 

==DMLB==

 

I rushed towards the schoolhouse so I could pick up Lilac on time. The rest of the day had passed in a blur, the things I had been doing taking almost forever. It was mostly reading books I had checked out from the library when I helped Twilight clean up.

*BRNNNG*

Just in time.

The doors to the school opened and the foals all ran out. It didn't take me long to see the sad faces of Apple Bloom and Twist.

"Hey fillies." I greeted.

The red maned fillies looked up at me. "Hiya Miss Raspberry."

"Hello Mith Rathpberry." Twist greeted.

I raised a brow. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are upset."

"What maketh you thay that?" The future candy maker asked.

"Well, neither of you have smiled in the thirty seconds we've been talking." I pointed out. "And, you're heads are so low on the ground I'm surprised there isn't a line from where they've been dragged across." I noticed a pink little filly walk up with a silver one next to her. "And, I see Ruby Crown found her cutiemark. I can guess she rubbed it in your faces."

The two nodded.

"Hey, have you two seen Lilac?"

"She stayed behind." Apple Bloom said.

"Why?"

"Mith Cheerilee thaid." Twist added.

"Got it trouble?"

"Yeah, and so did an orange pegasus. I think her name is Scooter." Apple Bloom explained.

"Thanks." I nodded at the fillies and walked into the school building. Cheerilee was sitting at her desk and my daughter and her friend were sitting at their desks. "What's up Cheerilee? Anything wrong?"

My co-worker nodded. "Yes. Lilac, would you like to tell your mother what happened?"

The dragon shrunk into her seat.

"Lilac..." I started. "Did you get into a fight?"

She sunk lower.

"I'm not mad if you did. I'm more curious as to why." I tried to add comfort. "So, let's go over what could've happened. Did she make fun of Scootaloo?"

"How did you know it was a she?" Scootaloo suddenly asked.

"You just told me." I said, smirking.

Scootaloo realized her mistake and facehoofed.

"Well, Cheerilee I think you know what happened." I said, my gaze not leaving the purple dragon.

"She got into a fight with Diamond Tiara during recess."

"I don't see-"

"And then she tried to set the filly on fire."

Smurf.

I raised a brow. "Did you follow Killjoy's advice from this morning?"

Lilac shrunk lower, so low I thought she was gonna fall out of her seat, and nodded.

"Oh dear. Lilac, never listen to your aunt. She gives worse advice than those magic 8 balls." I explained delicately.

"But Diamond-" Lilac started.

"You can tell me about it once we get home." The mother in me said sternly. "Come on, Li."

The little dragon hopped down from her chair, grabbed her backpack, and walked towards me. The dragon jumped up onto my back and waved. "See ya later Scootaloo."

"Later Lilac." The pegasus said.

 

==DMLB==

 

I had sat the dragon down on the kitchen table, giving her the occasional glance as she did her homework. It was almost dead silent, even when Killjoy got back. The airheaded mare could feel the tension in the air and sat down on the table as if she herself had done something wrong.

Once Lilac was finished, I pulled up a chair next to Killjoy.

"So, Lilac, tell me what happened."

Killjoy sighed a sigh of relief. "*phew* I thought I was the one in trouble."

"No, you're in trouble."

"What? What did I do?"

"You were the one who gave the advice to punch Diamond Tiara in the face."

Killjoy's purple eyes widened. "She actually did it?!"

"No." Killjoy sunk. "She tried to burn it off."

Killjoy chuckled. "Nice."

I chuckled too, imagining the image of a melting Diamond Tiara. She would scream  _'What a world! What a world...'_.

"Hehehehe. Imagine her as the WWW." I told my sister.

She got the reference and laughed, hard. "Oh my gosh! Bwahaha! It's true!"

"Minus the green skin."

"But other than that, it's perfect!" Killjoy laughed.

Lilac looked between the two of us. "Wait...you're not mad?"

"Mad?" I held back my laughter. "Why would I be mad? Sure, you tried to barbeque Diamond Tiara- hehehe- but you stood up for yourself. That's what makes me happy."

Lilac smiled, the nervousness I saw in her fading. "So...I'm not in trouble?"

"No. Just, next time remember the best form of revenge. Proving them wrong. Even if it takes years and years, show those ponies that did you wrong that you fought against all odds and became something greater!" I lifted my hooves into the air as I finished my inspirational message. "That's what KJ and I did."

"Really?"

"Heck yeah! We totally showed those losers!" Killjoy said. Her face blanked. "Wait...which one?"

"When you were six." I reminded.

"Oh, you mean when you-"

"Yep."

"And I-"

"Definately."

"And when they called us-"

"You. But yes."

"Oh, then yeah we showed them!" Killjoy cheered.

Lilac raised a brow. "You two are acting weirderer than usual."

We shrugged. "We get that a lot."

"Now. Let's get going, DT's party is soon."

==DMLB==

By the time the three of us made it to Sugarcube Corner, the party had already started. We had also run into a familiar orange earth pony.

"Hiya Applejack." I greeted.

The farmer turned to my little group, a smile on her face until she noticed Killjoy.

I elbowed my sister. Killjoy glared at me until she realized what I wanted her to do.

"I'm sorry that I drugged you." Killjoy groaned.

Applejack nodded. "'pology accepted."

The mare walked inside, stopping once she hit somepony trying to get out.

"Apple Bloom, ya made it!" She greeted her younger sister. "After Ah heard about Twist, Ah was afraid ya wouldn't show up. Ah sure am glad ya came to yer senses about this whole cutie mark thang."

Once Applejack was out of the doorway, the three of us made it inside.

"These things happen when these things are 'supposed to happen." Applejack explained to the panicking yellow earth pony. "Trying ta rush 'em just drives you crazy. Ah'll let ya be, looks like yer friends want to talk to you."

I patted Lilac on the back. "Have fun Li, I think I see Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hiding under that table over there." I gestured to a tarpless table where Apple Bloom had just yanked the tarp from to make a dress.

The dragon, noticing the direction Applejack was pointing Apple Bloom towards and the two bullies there, ran underneath the table to join the two fillies underneath.

"Ah, I remember when  _we_  used to hide under tables." Killjoy reminded me.

I laughed, picking up two glasses of punch with my magic and walking towards a nearby table. "Yes, but we only hid because you punched Carrie in the face."

KIlljoy shrugged, trying to get a grip onto her cup. "She was being a total bitch. I was allowed a punch." My sister reasoned.

"Not while she was covered in" I glanced around to make sure nopony was listening "pigs blood and has telekinetic powers. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, we would've died in there."

"I did~." Killjoy sang.

"Because you were an idiot~." I sang back.

"Shut up~." Killjoy said, finally get a sip of her punch.

"Hello Raspberry Stardust."

Turning away from my struggling sister, I saw my second favorite pony.

"Sparkle of Twilight, oh what a delight." I greeted.

"Great, now she comes in rhymes." Killjoy groaned.

I laughed.

Twilight just smiled, but one of slight annoyance. "I forgot to ask you before, but...who is this mare?"

Killjoy held out a hoof. "Zup. The name's Killjoy E. Pegasus. My skills included, but are not limited to: flying, a knowledge of almost every battle strategy known to the universe, twelve types of Tae kwon do, four types of karate, I know how to create any weapon you can think of, I know three languages, and!" Killjoy's sentence slowly faded off.

Twilight and I stared at Killjoy in anticipation. I think Twilight was more annoyed.

"And!" She wrapped a hoof around my neck. "I am the only pony ever to piss Razzle of and get away with it."

I laughed, wrapping a hoof around her own neck. "Or so you think. Maybe I'm just trying to plan my revenge."

Killjoy chuckled. It came to a stop when she noticed the look in my eyes.

"Razzle, you are joking?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly the music stopped. The crowd of ponies gasped and turned towards the music player.

Three fillies stood around it. A fallen Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon and the filly of the hour, Diamond Tiara.

" _Oh Story, here it comes."_  I whispered.

"Wow. That  _is_  an amazing cutiemark." Silver Spoon mocked towards Apple Bloom.

"Nice try…" Diamond Tiara started.

" _Blank flank_!" The two snobs mocked.

" _Can I kill them now?"_  Killjoy whispered to me.

" _Don't worry. I'm gonna make some extra punching bags with their faces on 'um."_  I whispered.

" _Perfect_."

The other ponies started murmuring among themselves.

"You got a problem with blank flanks!" A familiar voice called out.

"What?" Diamond snapped.

"She said  _'You got a problem with blank flanks?'_ " Lilac yelled as she and the other two fillies walked out from under the table.

Silver and Diamond rolled their eyes. "The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special."

" _You're positive I can't punch her?"_  Killjoy asked. I ignored her.

The three girls walked in front of Apple Bloom. Their faces determined.

"No. It means she's full of potential!" Sweetie Belle encouraged.

"It means she could be great at anything! The possibilities are,  _like endless_!" Scootaloo mocked.

"She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous author!" Lilac added.

Sweetie Belle patted Apple Bloom on the back. "She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday!"

Scootaloo aimed a hoof at the two fillies. "And she's not stuck being stuck up like the two of you!"

Killjoy and I laughed, and hoof bumped.

"They grow up so fast." Killjoy said.

Diamond scoffed. "Hey! This is  _my_  party! Why are you three on  _her_  side?"

"Because." Scootaloo said. Her and Sweetie revealing their blank flanks to the other partygoers.

Apple Bloom gasped. "You don't have yer cutie mark either! Ah thought Ah was the only one!"

"We thought  _we_  were the only two!" Scootaloo explained.

"And you're really nice!" Lilac chipped in.

Twilight, who had abandoned my sister and I, walked up to the five fillies and one dragonette. "Well, I for one think you are three fillies."

"Lucky?" Diamond asked, astonished. "How can they be  _lucky_?"

Twilight's muzzle shrunk back, like she had just smelled something awful, then it bounced back to a teacher's smile. "They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be."

Applejack walked up to her sister. "And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon." She winked at the filly.

Ponies all around them started to circle around, asking the fillies all sorts of question and giving them all sorts of encouragements.

"Fighting against the bounds of society." I commented. "Our little girl is growing up KJ."

"Into a bright, shining rebel." KJ wiped a fake tear. "Ah, she makes me so proud."

The two of us laughed.

Some time later, once the music was turned back, the party was back on in full swing. I laughed once Pinkie had finally got up with Killjoy. The party would've been tomorrow afternoon, but apparently it was somepony's birthday as well as the two days after. The Welcome to Ponyville Killjoy Party was gonna be on Saturday now.

Ponies had also started to notice the burnt cupcakes, so my Instant Cupcake Spell came in handy after all. My sister sure did like them.

Soon enough, the two of us sat watching as the four new friends made their way to an approaching table.

"Here it comes." I said, levitating my hidden camera to get a good shot of the four of them.

"Here what comes?" Killjoy asked.

"The day that many will know as the day the Cutie Mark Crusaders were born."

Killjoy back up, a brow raised. "Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"The Most Chaotic Fillies in Equestria." I explained to the mare.

"And you do realize that your  _'daughter'_  is probably going to be one such filly, right?" My sister asked me.

I was about to laugh at her, before I noticed Lilac cheering with the three fillies and running off with them.

"Crud." I facehoofed.

 

==DMLB==

_That Night_

 

As I slowly entered my dream, I quickly felt the presence of Princess Luna. She always came on a Tuesday. Which was good, because I had six days to prepare. It was gonna be a treat tonight!

The Night Princess looked around the landscape I had created. It looked like the beginning scene from  _Raiders_. There were three others there that Luna did not immediately know. The first was a foal version of Fluttershy and the other two were of the Cake Twins.

Luna, now a little foal, glanced about the large cavern. Her attire was much like Indiana Jones, but babified, pith helmet, jump rope and all.

"Ugh, this place gives the juice bugs!" Foal Fluttershy Finster squeaked, trying to hide underneath her pith helmet.

"We should go back." Pound DeVille suggested.

"Very back!" Pumpkin DeVille agreed.

Luna, completely confused, only nodded. Ugh, she is not playing her role like she is supposed to.

The words I had hoped she would say filled the empty cavern, a couple bats flying off once they came. "No! We've gone too far to turn back now, yous guys! Now come on!" *crack*

The foals all nodded, galloping off towards the end of the cave.

"Why art all these ponies foals?" Luna asked, glancing down. "Why art We a foal?! Raspberry Stardust We demand answers!"

I ssh'ed her. "Shh! Luna, my favorite part is coming up!" I said, my words echoing off the cave.

"And, pray tell, what part is that?" Luna asked, trying to locate me.

"Ah!" Pumpkin Cake squealed as the trap at the end of the cavern started working.

It was one of those stompers that you see on conveyor belts. The ones that went up and down on a predetermined time line? Yeah, the three foals had found themselves trapped with that as their only exit.

"You should really get going, Luna Pickles. Who knows what those three could get into on their own." I said, making sure I was wearing my own pink dress correctly.

After all, can't have a good  _'The Rugrats Movie'_  without a good Angelica right?


	12. The Orange Door

It was that time of the week again, tis true. The time where We try to find more about this unicorn mare, Miss Raspberry Stardust, along with her sister, Miss Killjoy.

Both art without a doubt the strangest mares We have met. Tis correct We hath come across Ms. Pinkie Pie, yet her randomness had some strange logic to it. With Ms. Raspberry, We believe she doth not feel truly alive til she hast surpassed a limit upon strange.

We try Our hardest to act in stealth, yet Raspberry always catches Us in her dreams. She furthers Our humiliation by putting Us in strange attire. Last time, We were forced to dress as a creature referred to as ‘Maid Luna Marian’!

We do not know where Raspberry picked such strange characters, but We do not wish to know.

Closing Our eyes, We focused on the Dream Walking Spell. Our subconscious was slowly being moved towards Ponyville. Twas not a long wait.

When Our eyes opened, We found ourselves in a cold, desolate town. The ground beneath Our hooves was covered in snow, brown broken buildings were all around, the sky was gray with clouds, far ahead was a large building larger than Canterlot Palace.

That was the direction We flew. In mere moments We found Ourselves at the front gates. The initials RW were in the middle, slowly splitting apart to reveal a familiar face.

Raspberry was wearing a velvety coat that covered her tail, a top hat (she had a love for those infernal things), big round thick black sunglasses, a white cane with a black and white orb at the top, some shined black slippers, and to wrap it all up Raspberry wore a black suit with swirled collars under the jacket.

She smiled at Us, amber eyes beaming. “Hello Luna, I suppose you came for a tour of Raspberry Wonka’s Chocolate Factory? With your grandmother?”

Our brow rose. Grandmother?

Turning back We Celestia wearing round glasses, a old burlap hat and matching jacket, a yellow, red and black scarf, and a black and white suit neath it all. Celestia smiled at Raspberry. “Why, yes, Ms. Wonka.”

“Excellent!” Raspberry cheered. “Then let’s get going! The others have been waiting!”

Slowly, I glanced part the gate and noticed who these others. Dame Pinkie was there in a red and striped shirt with a chocolate bar in hoof with a large blue earth pony with a hot pink mane beside her(2). Dame Applejack was in a blue…We believe tracksuit with a pale yellow mare with a red mane next to her (3). Dame Rarity was dressed in faux white fox wrap with a white skirt and pink shirt on, a Mr. Hoity Toity beside her if Our sources art correct. Twilight Sparkle was there dressed in strange attire with and a midnight blue unicorn dressed as a professor next to her (4).

Let Us pray We can keep our sanity.

 

==DMLB==

 

It had been a short time since We hath arrived. We have seen nothing of importance, only that miniature versions of Killjoy run around to work on this strange place. It reminded Us of an old foe…especially the cotton candy sheeps.

We had lost Pinkie and Applejack: one growing to the size of a house, the other being sucked up into a tube of chocolate. The Mini-Joy’s (Raspberry’s name for the servants) had sung songs during both the departures. 'Twas only Rarity and her guide, Applejack and her’s, Ourself and Celestia.

“Now, this next room is where the nuts are harvested! Personally, I hate nuts. But, somepony out there loves ‘um. Please follow me,” Raspberry instructed, gesturing towards a door with a sign reading ‘The Nut Room’.

We, having somehow ended up and the back of the group, rolled Our eyes as the three pairs ahead of Us trudged into the room.

Something caught Our attention, something in the corner of Our eyes. 'Twas nothing but a door. A simple door painted red-orange. It called Us, it must have some information about the strange mare inside!

Before We could blink, We had a hoof on the doorknob-

**_“NO!”_ **

We turned back in time to see an unclothed Raspberry rushing towards Us. We were harshly pushed away from the door by the mare.

“Why hast thou-” We began

The door suddenly began to glow an dark red color. It struck Us with fear. Raspberry held the door shirt with her body, the fabric of the dream rippling around us.

“Luna, what were you thinking!? This is a bad door! Did you not see the fucking ‘Keep-out’ signs?!”

Before we could respond, We began to see such signs. Black square signs began appearing on the door. The read: ‘Keep-out’, ‘DO NOT DISTURB’, a skull and cross bones was on one, a red octagonal sign read ‘STOP’. One sign by the doorknob read ‘Are you bucking stupid?! Stay away!’.

Raspberry pushed against the door as something tried bucking it down in mighty hits.

“I won’t let you out, you psychotic bitch!” Raspberry screamed.

We opened Our mouth to speak, when a dark voice spoke first.   **“What’s wrong, Razzle, afraid of little old me?”**

“Yes!”

**“Good!”**

The door was pushed again, with nearly enough force to push Raspberry to the ground. The mare began pushing against the door with renewed spirit.

“I’ve kept you out this long. I can go longer.”

**“I get stronger every day! For decades I have been locked aside in Purgatory! No longer!** **_Release me!_ ** **”** The dark voice ordered.

“You ruined my life, bitch, I will never let you out! Ah!”

Raspberry was finally pushed away from the door as it gave another mighty burst. She landed near Us. The door swung open, darkness was all We could see.

A pair of small lights appeared. Both were as orange as the door’s, but had a familiar shape. Eyes.

They aimed towards the petrified Raspberry. A new voice spoke, one that sounded awfully like Raspberry’s yet darker.

“Hmm, it’s good to see the world with these old eyes again. Isn’t it, old friend?”

Raspberry scoffed. “We were never friends! I hate you with all my soul!”

The voice laughed, a figure slowly approaching the door. A…muzzle…was……seen…a…raspberry…pink…muzzle…

“Oh, Razzle.” The figure was out in the light. She was a near perfect copy of Raspberry Stardust. The only one I could see was this double had orange eyes, they had a dark glint in them. Her dark smile revealed two fangs.  “Doesn’t the Bible say ‘love your enemy’?”

“Not when your enemy makes Satan look like a kitten drinking milk!” Raspberry yelled at the new unicorn, looking panicked. The rippling of her dream occurred again.

Despite Our confusion, it was Our Duty as Princess of the Night to protect Our Subjects, both in sleep and when not.

“Begone you foul beast of the night!” We shouted at the second Raspberry, Our horn glowing brightly and wings extending.

Her orange eyes widened. She hissed at the brightness, inching back into the room. We flew to the orange door and slammed the infernal thing shut.

Once We were sure all was safe, We checked on Raspberry. The mare was shaking, her amber eyes glaring at the door as if it were about to attack.

“Pray tell,” We began, Our wings resting back on Our sides, “who was that?”

Raspberry was visibly shaking, her posture the same as before. “Luna, remember the day we met?”

Unsure, I nodded.

“That was my Nightmare Moon. The one thing I have never been able to move on from. The one portion of my life I want back, so desperately I would sell my soul if it meant getting rid of  _ her _ .” The unicorn’s fearful features changed into one of pure scorn. “That thing ruined my life. I will always have that door in my dreams, calling to be opened, but to do so I would unleash my nightmare. Not just to me…”

“But to Equestria as well.” We finished.

She shook a hoof. “Don’t go thinking of me as a threat now! Think of me more as Heimdall. I can be trusted with your secrets, I shall only reveal them if there is no other option for you. I  can be trusted, Luna. All I’ve ever wanted since her is to be trusted.” Raspberry pleaded.

“Thou speakest to Us as thou you art a friend. Why so?” We questioned.

Raspberry looked down at her hooves, a look of shame briefly covering her features before looking back at Us.

“Because, Luna, every lonely monster needs a companion.” Raspberry replied, a smile gracing her muzzle.

We were saddened. “Thy thinkest of Us as not but a monster?”

She shook her head, her midnight blue mane with silver stripes falling. “No. You’re the second kindest pony I know. I was calling  _ myself _ one.” Raspberry slowly stood back up, her strange attire returning. “Thank you for coming to Raspberry Wonka’s Chocolate Factory. You have won the mystery prize. You have won the Factory since I am getting old. I found a silver hair in my mane a few months back! I find more each day!” Raspberry pulled at her mane, showing off the silver portions. “Look at this! Can you believe this?!”

We tried not to, but We laughed at Raspberry’s antics.

“Wow. You have a nice laugh. You should use it more often.” Raspberry waved. “Good morning, Luna. Next time I’ll come up with something better!” Raspberry cheered at me. “Maybe we can work on getting your more modern!”

 

==DMLB==

 

Our eyes opened, We were in Our chambers at the Palace. Our sister walked in after a moment, most likely for the sun raising. Her lips were thin, awaiting for Our findings.

“Find anything this time dear sister?” Celestia asked.

We nodded. “Raspberry Stardust is a strange one, dear sister. We found this next dreamscape to resemble that of Discord’s. Cotton candy included. She had a chocolate waterfall, candy plants, and We witnessed two ponies go thru painful looking transformations. One was turned into a giant blueberry, and the other was sucked into the chocolate waterfall.

“Raspberry Stardust also has a strange compartment set up in the outreaches of her Dreamscape. It unleashed a being similar to how Nightmare Moon was for Us. The only difference We saw was that this nightmare had orange eyes.”

Celestia remained unmoved. “It were to seem as though something about Raspberry was left out during our search, sister. What do you think?”

We thought over Our words. “We think Raspberry does not entirely care of Our searches inside of her dreams. She thinks them as nothing more than a... We believed thou called them  _ ‘play dates’ _ .” Our sister smiled. We were still getting used to Modern Speech, and Celly loved teaching Us new words.

We continued on. “Raspberry fears this pony as much as We fear the Nightmare. We feel as though We must continue with these inquires if We art to discover the truth, sister.” We told her.

Celly nodded. “Alright then, and Luna?”

“Yes?”

Celestia smirked. “It’s _ ‘I’ _ .”

We… I growled at Celestia.

 

==DMLB==

_ Morgan/Raspberry _

 

I shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Probably the most terrified I had been in a long time. My body begged for me to scream, I could not tell if I ha-

“What’s wrong?!” Killjoy shouted as she burst through my door. The silver maned pegasus looked as though she had just been harshly awakened, yet was non-angry.

I gave her a wary look, simply because the memories of what I had just seen were fresh before my eyes. Eyes…

_ Orange Eyes of Death _

“Razzle, Razzle honey can you hear me?! How many uh feathers am I holding up!?” Killjoy asked, flying up to my bedside and lifting her wing.

“D-D-Darce…” I stuttered.

Her royal purple eyes widened. She flew back to the door and locked it shut. She was by my side and rubbing my back. “Morgue, what happened? I thought it was Luna Night?”

“I-I-I saw… _ Her _ .” I spat the last bit out.

Darcy raised a brow. “I thought you liked Luna?”

“I do. It’s  _ that fuckin’ orange eyes sonuva bitch that I hate _ .” I whimpered, my voice getting so small that Fluttershy would sound louder.

Darcy started to look mad. “Her again? I thought She was dead! Died back when I was-”

“Darce, good cannot exist without evil. She told me she had been waiting  _ decades _ in Purgatory. I don’t think she ever died, She was just weakened.”

My twin sister was appalled. She slumped onto my bed, that shocked look still on her face. “I  _ hate _ Morgana.”

I groaned. “Darce, her name isn’t Morgana! Stop calling her that!”

“Well, why not?” Killjoy asked.

“Because! That name is so much like mine! We’re just one letter apart! That’s not it.” I told Darcy.

Said mare groaned. “I hate it when you’re right.”

I nodded. “Then you must hate your life.”

“Fuck you.” Darcy replied after a moment of silence.

The response only made me laugh, despite the growing sense of despair inside me. Why, why does that no good vampire have to keep ruining my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: It’s from Robin Hood, you uncultured swine!  
> 2: Mrs. Cake  
> 3: Cherry Jubilee  
> 4: Whoever Twilight’s Dad is. Orion or Night Light, pick your poison.


	13. Memories of an Old Friend

_ Cloud Kicker _

Morning. That special time of day when ponies all across Equestria get up to live their lives. The grown ponies go to work, the fillies and colts go to school, and the Princess _ es _ raise the sun.

Climbing out of my bed, I trotted over to my bedroom window. It gave a beautiful view of the shining town of Ponyville. There was Time Turner on his way to work. There was Ditzy Hooves on her mail route. There was Cloudchaser and her sister, Flitter, going Celestia knows where. They were all so happy so carefree.

I sighed. I had moved to Ponyville shortly after I turned eighteen a few months back. My best friend had urged me too. She was always the braver out of the two of us. She had been telling me for weeks that it was the right thing. Her sister too. Every time I asked her why, she smiled at me. Such a sad smile it was.

Sighing again, I closed the window and got back to my morning ritual.

It would be a long Monday. I could tell already.

 

==DMLB==

 

I arrived at work with great timing. Of course my boss was late as usual. Rainbow Dash, head of the Ponyville Weather Committee. She was great at her job, but she refused to show up on time. Even when she did, she’s either practicing her tricks or napping!

Thunderlane flew up next to me. “Hey Kicker, Cloudchaser and Flitter invited us to  _ The Frosty Mug _ at eight tonight.” He elbowed my shoulder. “Ya wanna come with?”

I smiled. “Sure. It’s been awhile since I’ve been to the Mug.”

Thunder smiled. “Awesome!”

Before he could say more, Rainbow Dash flew into the building. A proud smirk on her face.

“Okay everypony! We’ve got an awesome plan for today!”

 

==DMLB==

 

*pomf*

There. That was the last of the clouds I had to pop today. It was kinda fun working in the Weather Team. Cloud work was my special talent after all.

I flew over to one of the remaining clouds. According to Rainbow Dash, some of the clouds had to remain in the sky for shade and a small rain next week.

Ruffling my lavender blue wings against my coat, I took in some of the autumn afternoon sunlight. Closing my eyes, I thought of how nice life in Ponyville had been.

Sure, it had it’s moments. Like, that giant Ursa Minor. Those parasprites. The Running of the Leaves was last week. I participated…that’s when I saw that  _ she _ was in town.

Killjoy. She had won first place in the race, much to the surprise of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. That blood red pegasus had been in Ponyville for a long time. Ever since Applebuck Season.

That’s all I could get. Nopony knew much else. On one hoof, I was excited to see her. On the other, I was heartbroken.

The last time I saw Killjoy, her family had just died. She was leaving town to try and explore the world. Find out who did it, she had said.

Her older sister had let her go. I told them both that KJ was insane. She was fifteen at the time.

I sighed. Thinking about my old friend made me-

“But  _ Mommy _ !” A small voice cried out from below my cloud.

“Hun, I’ve told you a hundred times now. You have to do your homework on your own.” A familiar voice chastised.

“Why?”

Peeking over the edge of my cloud, I saw her. That familiar coat, same two colored mane, strange cutiemark. Even the dragon walking next to her was the same.

Raspberry Stardust had her saddlebags at her sides. Lilac walking beside her. The young dragonette looked annoyed as any child could.

“Because, if I do it for you, then you’ll never be able to do it for others.” Raspberry explained.

“Ugh! Why would I want to do more schoolwork?” Lilac groaned.

Noticing they were starting to get out of hearing range, I flapped my wings a few times so the cloud would follow them at their pace.

Raspberry smiled, patting her daughter on the back. “Lilac, when your Aunt and I were just fillies she tried talking me into doing all her homework. I told her no. She had to learn on her own, and years later she found out why I told her no.”

Lilac stared at mother, as though waiting for more explanation.

The pink unicorn laughed. “Once we were old enough to get out of school, your aunt went all across Equestria. She sent letters, as you remember, telling me how much she had learned.

“One such letter explained how Killjoy had ended up at a party full of pegasi on the coast. She said that she was 800% positive that all twenty pegasi there shared the same brain cell. She apologized for trying to make me do her work. She realized it was to keep her from becoming like those pegasi.” Raspberry explained.

The mare laughed. Lilac was still confused. “So, does that mean you won’t do my homework?”

“Do it yourself. Also, don’t try to convince one of your friends to do it for you.”

The lilac dragon groaned. Her head titled back. Her midnight blue eyes locked with my orchid.

The dragon poked Raspberry’s side. “Mommy, somepony’s watching us from that cloud!” Lilac tattles.

Just before Raspberry could look up at me, I flew off.

It took a few minutes to arrive back at my house. Slamming my door shut, I pressed my back to the door and slid down.

That was the first time I had seen Raspberry Stardust since I moved away.

She was right, it did break my heart.

 

==DMLB==

 

Back at my hometown, I had a small hooful of friends. The two that I spent almost all day were Raspberry Stardust and Killjoy. Well, three if you count Lilac. She was barely understanding what was going on.

The two sisters were orphaned when they were fifteen. They stayed in my house with my parents, since we were close friends to their family. Raspberry could barely sleep the first month, Killjoy the first two weeks. Lilac, the sweet thing, was confused as to why she lived in my house now.

Raspberry had told me what happened that night. How Killjoy and her had gone out on their monthly camping trip, they came back to a-

I stopped myself. Razzle had explained almost perfectly what happened that night. To the point where it felt like  _ I _ had walked into the gore.

Months back, when I turned eighteen, I had decided to move to Ponyville. I had tons of doubts, but Razzle kept encouraging me.

The look in her eyes, though, confused me. It looked like she was dying on the inside.

When I asked her what was wrong, she told me later that night.

_ “Something’s gonna happen to me.” _ The raspberry pink unicorn had explained.  _ “Nothing bad. I don’t think. The same will happen to Killjoy.” _

_ “What? What’s gonna happen Razzle?!” _

Her amber eyes shined with unshed tears. She brushed a raspberry hoof thru her mane to get some tangles out, something she did when stressed.  _ “We’re gonna go away.” _

I had raised a brow to her.  _ “That’s it?” _

Razzle shook her head.  _ “Not like move away. It’s kinda like… when you add creamer to your cocoa.” _

My brow remained raised. Razzle had always come up with weird ways of explaining things to ponies.

_ “The creamer and cocoa are two different things, but when mixed they can never be unmixed. The cocoa will look the same with or without the creamer, even so, you can still taste the creamer when you take a sip. It can never be just plain hot chocolate again unless it goes thru a complicated process. Or time travel.” _ My best friend explained.

Slowly, I nodded.  _ “So…which are you? _ ” I was afraid of her answer.

A lone tear had fallen from her face.  _ “The cocoa.” _

Even now, months in the future, I hiccuped as tears fell out from my orchid shaded eyes.

She had gone on.  _ “The next time you see me, after you move, I won’t be me. KJ won’t either. Lilac will be the only one of the three of us who remain as she is. And I’m so, _ so _ sorry Kicker, but it will break your heart.” _

_ “Why you? Why does it have to be you? Why my best friend?!” _

Razzle had hugged me tight.  _ “I don’t know why. I just know.” _

I moved days after. Here in Ponyville, I had made a few friends. Thunderlane was one. Cloudchaser and her sister. Twins. Identical twins. Why did I like being friends with twins?

Looking over at the window, I saw the sun had set. I was gonna be late for Cloud and Flitter’s party!

 

==DMLB==

 

Tossing back my jasmine mane with a chiffon streak, I saw the small line outside The Frosty Mug. Thunderlane waved to me from the middle of the line.

“Hey, Kicker!” He yelled.

I smiled, walking up to him. “Hey Thunder.”

The dark gray pegasus smiled. “I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show.”

Laughing, I climbed under the rope barrier. The line was moving really fast. It was just another two groups and we would be inside.

“So, how long was it since you were here last?” Thunderlane asked me, just as the line moved up again.

I shrugged. “A couple weeks, give or take.” The line moved up slightly. We were almost in. “It was that night DJ-PON3 was here.”

“Aw yeah! I loved her music!”

My eyes were wide. Turning my head I saw Killjoy in a black jacket and sunglasses.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?” Thunderlane asked. I was silent.

The blood red pegasus took off the glasses and stared her royal purple irises at Thunder. “Magically enchanted. My nerd of a sister fixed ‘um up so that they look like sunglasses but aren’t. Best birthday present ever.”

Killjoy and I hadn’t been close as foals. The mare was more into doing things on her own or with her sister. The one time I ever saw her with her younger brothers was when she had their necks in headlocks.

The two of us would occasionally go out on short flights. We had learned how to fly at age ten, KJ was a natural. Once she warned her cutiemark and I mine, we drifted slightly. Razzle was short of our link together.

And now, now Killjoy didn’t even know who I was.

The guard looked at the clipboard in her hooves. “Names?”

“My name is Thunderlane and this is… hey Kicker, you okay?”

My eyes were still on Killjoy as she looked up at me. A half worried look in her eyes. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Oh! Is there one behind me? I could use something exciting.” The pegasus turned around to see if there was any ghost.

“N-no. No ghost. Just…” I paused. “You reminded me of an old friend.”

Killjoy shrugged. The worry gone from her eyes. “Alright.” She unhooked the clasp on the rope. “There’s a Thunderlane along with a Cloud Kicker. Gonna guess the shell shocked mare is Cloud.” Thunder and I walked into the club. “Have an awesome night.”

Once we got inside, the shock faded away. It was time to party.

 

==DMLB==

 

It had been two hours since Thunder and I had arrived. It didn’t take long to find Chaser and Flitter. The two were buying us rounds of drinks, and Chaser, being a lightweight, was drunk very quickly.

“Youze guyzes are my best friends.” Chaser slurred.

I laughed. “We know, Chaser, we know.”

The pegasus lifted a hoof. “No. No. No. I mean it!” Chaser patted my shoulder with her hoof. “Mah best friends in all of Equestria!” 

Flitter carefully pushed the drink away from her older sister. “Chaser, I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight.”

The drunk pegasus scoffed. She turned to her sister, her glazed ruby eyes trying their hardest to glare. “You just…just…” Chaser dragged on. “Shush.”

Thunderlane and I chuckled. 

“Hey guys,” I started, “I’m gonna go up and get another drink.”

“Alright,” Thunderlane said, “But be back quick. I don’t think Chaser can last that long.”

Flitter rolled her eyes. Chaser rolled her head and ended up smacking her head onto the table.

I flew off towards the bar, my empty glass in my hoof. The bartender, a light brown earth pony, walked up to me.

“Can I help you miss?” He asked me.

I nodded. “Yes, could I please have another glass?”

The stallion nodded, taking my empty glass. “Got it miss.”

Smiling, I began heading back towards our table.

“And a toast! For Rarity’s success!”

I froze. That was  _ her _ voice.

“To Rarity!” Multiple other voices cheered.

Turning my head, I saw her. Raspberry was sitting at a table with six other mares. There was Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. The other ones I had difficulty naming. The white unicorn was familiar, I think I saw her fashion show last night. Rarity? The yellow pegasus was familiar too...Shutterfly? That purple unicorn was completely unknown to me.

They all had drinks raised high, the white unicorn was blushing.

“Oh, mares, thank you so much. It was really nothing.” The unicorn said.

Shutterfly turned to the white unicorn. “Oh Rarity, but it  _ was _ something. Hoity Toity is going to use your designs! You’re sure to get a lot of business going once the ponies in Canterlot see your dresses.”

Rarity smiled. “You have some good points Fluttershy.” Oh, that was the yellow pegasus’ name. “And thank you, Raspberry, for taking us here. I had no idea Ponyville had such a place.”

The pink unicorn shrugged. “Neither did I.”

Rainbow Dash chugged a bit of her drink, nearly slamming the glass down on the table once she finished. “Yeah, this place is kinda exclusive. I barely knew about it. How did you even get us in?”

Raspberry smiled. That kind of smile where she knows something you don’t. “I know the bouncer.”

The purple unicorn flinched back. “That red pegasus by the door? You know her?”

Raspberry too a sip of her drink. “You could say that.”

“How do ya know her? Ain’t she the one that drugged me?” Applejack asked, beginning to glare at Raspberry.

“She and I have a history.” The mares at the table were shocked. “Not  _ that _ way. Geez. KJ is one of my oldest friends. We’re like sisters.”

Pinkie Pie squealed. “KJ! That’s such a great nickname! I was gonna call her Joy or Killie! How did you come up with it?”

“ _ K _ as in kill,  _ j _ as in joy. KJ. Killjoy.” Raspberry explained. “It’s way cooler than her nickname for me.”

The purple unicorn raised a brow. “What is it?”

“Razzle Dazzle.” Raspberry said before she could stop herself. She threw her hooves in front of her muzzle as the other mares snickered.

I did too. That’s what made them all spot me.

“Hey, I know you.” Rainbow Dash said. “Cloud Kicker, right?”

My orchid colored eyes widened. I realized I had been spying on them, very rudely too. “Y-yeah.”

“You  _ do _ look kinda familiar...” Raspberry commented. “Now that I think about it.” She tapped a hoof to her chin.

“She’s really good friends with Thunderlane, Cloudchaser and her sister Flitter!” Pinkie explained. “She works with the Weather Team and her birthday is in 268 days!”

The table laughed. Pinkie always knew how many days were left til somepony’s birthday.

Once it stopped, Rainbow Dash looked over to me with a half-angry look in her eyes. “Were you spying on us?”

I laughed nervously. “Yeah. Sorry. I just got kinda sidetracked.”

“No problem.” Raspberry said instantly. “If I had a bit for every time I got sidetrac- oh look a butterfly!”

“Butterfly!” Pinkie shouted while hopping up from the table, hovering in midair and dashing off in a random direction.

Looking back towards the table with six mares around it, I rubbed my neck nervously with my hoof. “Well, it’s also that...you kinda look like an old friend of mine...” I told Raspberry, briefly glancing into her amber eyes.

She stared at me for a moment. The others did too. They looked more confused, giving Raspberry a glance too. My old friend glazed over for a moment. Once they faded she smiled brightly.

“Yeah, you kinda look like an old friend too. Can’t...remember...her name...though.” Raspberry proceeded to try and bang her hoof onto her head. “Yep. Nothing. Sorry.”

I shrugged. “No problem. Have a good night.”

“See at work, bright and early Cloud Kicker!” Rainbow Dash said proudly.

Giving one more nervous chuckle, I headed off.

“Raspberry, did you know that mare?” The purple unicorn asked. I paused a moment to hear Raspberry’s answer, even though the mares couldn’t see me.

“In another life.” Raspberry answered, a sad tone to it.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears, though I didn’t know why. I wiped them away with my hoof and walked back to my table. The others were probably wondering where I was.


	14. Raspberry Sense

_ Morgan/Raspberry _

 

The incredible bright sunlight shined into my eyes on that delightful Tuesday morning. Some people thought that Mondays were my bad days. That’s a lie. Monday’s are amazing for me. Tuesday’s though, Tuesday’s hate me. The best part of Tuesdays is when Luna visits my dreams.

Although, today would be a good Tuesday.

Today...Twilight’s gonna explode into flames. This is gonna be fun!

Climbing up out of bed, I looked over into my closet. Before Rarity’s fashion show last week, I asked requested she make Killjoy, Lilac and I dresses of our own. It was very easy to convince the fashion mare what with my amazing debating skills.

It was a simple dress, much simpler than people expected from Rarity. A thin black dress that matched my requests. It fit quite nicely I add. Lilac’s was almost the same, except it was a shade of white that would sparkle in any light. Lilac loved it. Killjoy’s was little more...problematic.

The red pegasus had never set foot around the Carousel Boutique. Rarity had only met Killjoy twice before; at Pinkie’s party and at The Frosty Mug. She was kinda scared of going in there, to be honest. My little sister doesn’t like dresses.

Speaking of, something about that Cloud Kicker mare was familiar. Probably a coincidence.

Moving my mind to better thoughts, I skipped out of the door. The days plan were running thru my head.

Killjoy and Lilac were already downstairs by the time I arrived. Lilac, with a bowl of cereal, and Killjoy, with some coffee.

My dragon smiled up at me. “Hiya Mommy!”

I nodded. “Sup, Li.” I nodded at my sister. “Sup KJ. How was work?”

Killjoy glared at me. “Can’t say in front of child.” She said, chugging her coffee.

Lilac titled her heads. “Why not?”

I patted her on the head. “Your auntie likes to use really bad words that aren’t allowed in front of foals.” I explained to her.

The four year old’s head remained titled. “Why not?”

“Because, you need to learn about other words before you learn these words.” I told her calmly.

Killjoy slammed her mug down onto the counter. “Why the hell not?”

I rolled my eyes. “KJ, you were older than Lilac when you learned these words.” Picking up an apple in my magic, I headed off towards the closet to get my saddlebags. “Also, KJ, I need you to take Lilac to school.”

“Where are you off to?” Killjoy barked at me.

“The market. They’re some things that we’re gonna need for the day.” I told my sister and dragon.

Said dragon walked right up to me and gave me a strange look. “But didn’t we go shopping yesterday?” She asked me.

“We did, but I need stuff that I forgot to get yesterday.” I told her.

“What?” Lilac asked.

“Bee sting ointment, an umbrella hat, a long rope, bungee cords, a bedsheet, a gas mask, an ice pack, and a small jar for your aunt for some new project of her’s.” What I failed to mention, was that project was collecting new samples of blood to make different brands of Blood Polish. Killjoy was quite the scientist when she wanted to be.

“Okay.” Lilac smiled. “Do I need to come with you?”

“Nope. I should be able to get all of this soon enough. KJ,” Hearing her nickname, Killjoy looked up at me, “stay out of trouble. For clarification sake, my definition of trouble means  _ ‘If you have to run or open a locked door, you’re in trouble. _ ’ Is that understood?”

Killjoy groaned. “ _ Yes _ Mother.”

I scoffed, but went on my merry way.

 

==DMLB==

 

An hour later, I had just about everything except an umbrella hat. I had to hurry or I would be late for Twilight falling into a ditch. Now  _ that _ was gonna be a sight. I wonder where a store that sells umbrella hat’s would be? Maybe Pinkie had one on hoof in case of double umbrella hat emergency, you never know.

Speaking of the pink pony, I saw her hiding under various objects with an umbrella hat on her head. I trotted up to her closest hiding spot.

“Twitchy tail?” I asked her.

“Yepperoni! It’s been twitcha twitching for a really long time!” Pinkie admitted.

“Which means…something’s gonna fall?” I asked, even though I knew the answer.

Pinkie gasped. “How’d you know?!”

“Rule 4: She knows  _ everything _ .” I explained to the party pony. Before anymore could be said, Pinkie’s tail twitched.

“Uh oh.” Pinkie said. The mare ran out from under the box she was hiding under and dashed towards something else.

Five minutes later, things got interesting.

We hid under a tree. Then we ran and hid under a porch. Then a rock. It was interesting.

After the rich, Pinkie and I waited in a small portion of grass.

“Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch.” Pinkie whispered, a serious look on her face.

Looking next to us, I saw Twilight and Spike walking towards us. 

“Twilight! What’s up?” I greeted the unicorn who instantly started glaring.

Spike waved. “Hi Raspberry. Where’s Lilac?”

“At school. It’s Tuesday. I had some errands to run.” I said, showing off the bags I had.

“Oh. What are you getting?” Spike asked.

“Bee sting ointment, a long rope, bungee cords, a bedsheet, a gas mask, an ice pack, and a jar for my friend’s chemistry project. I’m still looking for an umbrella hat.” I tapped a hoof on my chin. “Though, I guess it’s too late for the hat.”

Twilight stopped glaring and looked confused. “Why do you need all those things? You look fine, so why the ointment?”

Giving the unicorn a knowing smile, I gave her a small reason for annoyance. “You’ll see.”

Twilight resumed glaring. She looked over at Pinkie, the mare who had tried to hide under her umbrella hat.

“Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to?” Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie looked as though Twilight had asked her what color the sky was. “Oh! It’s my tail! It’s my tail! It’s a-twitch a-twitchin’! And you know what that means!”

“I sure do.” I smirked.

Twilight and Spike exchanged looks. 

“Actually, Pinkie, I haven’t the slightest idea.” Twilight admitted.

Pinkie Pie seemed more than delighted to explain. “The twitchin’ means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff’s gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover.” She warned.

I glanced up. Fluttershy was flying overhead with a cart full of frogs. A couple frogs hung all around her body. Spike followed my gaze to see Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle practically rolled her eyes at Pinkie’s naïvety. “Oh, Pinkie, it’s not gonna rain. Why there’s barely even a cloud in the-ugh!”

A frog had landed straight on Twilight’s face.

Fluttershy floated down a little, her usual apologetic look clear on her face.

The frog croaked.

“He just said ‘nice catch’ in Frog!” I explained happily to Twilight.

Pinkie gasped. “That’s what  _ I _ was gonna say!”

“I know.” I smiled.

Fluttershy came down to the point where we could hear her. “Oh, I’m so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn’t stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog.”

“Of course you did.” Twilight said as the frog started crawling over her face.

“Bye-bye!” Fluttershy said, but it was kinda muffled.

Pinkie Pie raised a brow. “Um... Twilight? You gotta little somethin’ on your face there.”

“Oh, really? Did your ‘ _ Pinkie Sense’ _ tell you that, too?” Twilight asked, annoyed.

Pinkie smiled. “Nah! I could just see it. La-la-la-la-la...”

I looked over at Twilight happily as Spike smacked the frog off Twilight. “Whatcha doin’?” I asked.

The unicorn ignored me. “C’mon, Spike, let’s continue our practice session where there’s a little less commotion.”

The two walked away. Well, I guess I still had to gather some supplies. Where can a girl find some bee sting ointment at this hour?

Turning myself a little to the right, I saw a store that... somehow... was selling everything I needed!

Wow. Luckiest Tuesday Ever!

 

==DMLB==

 

Wow. That has to be the shortest shopping trip I have ever taken. When I walked back out, I heard a commotion just down the road. Trotting briskly, I found Applejack. She was standing next to a vegetable cart with Pinkie, Twilight and Spike. Pinkie was staring at Twilight with a sad expression.

“I’ll start a bath for you.” Pinkie said.

Twilight Sparkle only chuckled. “A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!”

A cart walked behind her, splashing some mud onto Twilight’s mane and hooves.

The unicorn grumbled.

I snickered

*click*

“What was that?” Applejack asked.

“Nothing.” I lied as I hid my camera back into my saddlebags, still snickering. “Let’s get ole Sparkle of Twilight cleaned up.”

Said sparkle glared at me. I smiled and waved.

 

==DMLB==

 

Soon enough, Twilight was in a tub in Pinkie’s place. I had offered to come along in case of emergencies.

“Phhhhft.” Twilight said, blowing away some of the bubbles.

Pinkie Pie came in with a jar of bubble bath. “Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it’s my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary’s about to happen.”

“Is your knee pinchy now?” The unicorn asked worriedly.

Pinkie Pie moved her shoulder. ”No, but my shoulder’s achy.”

“That means there’s an alligator in the tub.” Pinkie and I said at the same time.

Pinkie gasped. She went over to the tub and pulled out a green alligator with purple eyes.

Twilight jumped up out of the tub. Her mane and tail were soaked. She pointed a hoof at Gummy.

“Hey, it’s Gummy!” I cheered.

“How come your knee didn’t get pinchy?! That isn’t just scary, it’s downright dangerous!” Twilight nearly shouted.

“No, it’s not, silly!” Pinkie cheered. “This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He’s got no teeth. See?” Gummy hopped up. He chewed on Pinkie’s hoof, mane and tail. “Haha!”

Twilight Sparkle grumbled. “Okay, okay... I get it.”

She turned to me, an angry look in her eyes. “Wait...how did you know about Gummy?”

“Rule Four.” I said simply.

“Which is...?” Twilight asked, still standing on the end of the tub.

“She knows everything.” I answered.

“A pony can’t know everything.”

_ ‘Well I’m not a pony.’ _ I thought. “True, but once one admits they know nothing can they know everything.”

“Wow! That was really deep!” Pinkie laughed. Gummy hopped off her tail, realizing it wasn’t food.

“I know.” I smirked.

Twilight raised a brow, probably curious as to why I needed all of those supplies.

 

==DMLB==

 

Once Twilight was all cleaned up, Pinkie and I walked her home. 

Twilight Sparkle continued out debate on Pinkie Sense and Rule Four. “Well, I still don’t believe all this... ‘special power’ stuff. It’s just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo.”

Pinkie shrugged. “What’s not to believe? You do magic, what’s the difference?”

“Huge! For one thing,” The student paused, seeing a soap box nearby. She stepped up ontop of it. “*ahem* magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it’s meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, Pinkie, uh, it makes no sense at all!”

Pinkie glared. “That’s so not true, Twilight!” The party pony smiled. “Sometimes it’s a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call ’em ‘combos’.”

“Combos?”

“Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!” We were almost at Twilight’s.

“Mine is just...I know a bunch of stuff that seems random and turns into something totally awesome! Most of the time.” I explained. Sometimes it crashed and burned...literally.

_ Note to Self: Learn how to correctly land a plane. _

“Yeah, sure.” Twilight rolled her purple eyes.

Pinkie paused. “Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!”

“Twilight watch out!” I called out.

*crash*

The door to the library opened. Spike walked out backwards holding some books in his claws. I swear I heard car noises.

“Ugh!” Twilight groaned. “Ughhh... You said that combo meant  _ ‘beautiful rainbow’.” _

Pinkie shook her head. “Oh no-no-no-no-no. You’re thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch.”

“That usually means _ ‘look out for opening doors’ _ .” I commented. Quickly, I lifted the ice pack from my saddlebags. “Ice pack?”

“You okay?” Pinkie asked.

Twilight grumbled under her breath. “I don’t believe this.”

“You don’t believe because you don’t understand!” Pinkie pointed out to Twilight.

Twilight gained a devious look in her eyes. Uh-oh.

 

==DMLB==

 

Pinkie and I were hooked up to a machine in Twilight’s basement. This sounds like a horror movie prompt.

Hmm...I should call my Horror Movie Guy. He might like this. Egghead finally snaps and kills two people in her basement. Yes. I should get on that.

Twilight hooked up the last few cables. “Hmm... okay. Now when you get another twitch, we’ll have all kinds of scientific information.”

“Okey-dokey-lokey!” Twilight locked Pinkie Pie into place.

The scientist turned to me. “And you, every time you feel like you are starting to know something, we’ll have some more scientific information.”

“Does knowing 2+2=Fish count?  I think I know that.” I commented.

Not to my surprise, Twilight glared. “No. It does not.”  She then locked me into place.

I grimaced. “Don’t try getting out. The cuffs are magnetized.”

“Which would mean anything if my hooves were made of metal.” I deadpanned, trying to move my hooves into a more comfortable position in the cuffs. I do not want Killjoy to find bruises on me.

We stayed in awkward silence for a minute. 

“Any twitches yet? Suddenly knowledge?”

“Nopey-dopey!”

“Umm...no?”

Another awkward silence.

“Now? Anything?”

Pinkie gasped. “Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no.”

“Oh! I think I have something!”

“What?” Twilight asked, checking some of the documentation being printed up.

“3 plus 3 equals 8! And 7 plus 7 equals triangle!” I cheered. “Success!” Removing my hooves from the metal cuffs, I raised them in the air.

“How did you-” Twilight started. “Never mind.”

“Yeah,” I said, folding my fore hooves over the cuffs. “My roommate says that-” I stopped speaking for a moment, my eyes going wide. “Huh.”

“What?” The unicorn checked over some of the reports printing out from the machine. “Are you getting something?”

“I think so.” I said. “I have the bizarre feeling my roommate is getting into trouble.”

 

==DMLB==

_ Killjoy/Darcy _

 

Floating up on a cloud, I watched as my victim walked along the path. It was almost too easy. She used the same path every day, not once have I seen her avoid it.

It was easy to spot her against the dark green of the leaves and bright red of the apples. Her bright blue coat standing clearly against them as she searched the orchard for the perfect spot.

Soon enough, she had found a tree suitable to her needs. Pulling out a blanket and pillow, the pegasus began napping in the tree.

I chuckled, pulling out the bag full of bugs from my saddlebag.

“Fly, my pretties, and give Dashie a big ole Darcy Style surprise.” I instructed, turning the bag over Rainbow’s napping branch.

 

==DMLB==

_ Raspberry/Morgan _

 

“It’s probably nothing though.” I shrugged.

Twilight Sparkle’s right eye twitched.

“Wait, hold on, I’m feeling something...” Pinkie said.

“Oh my gosh, what? What is it?!” Twilight said, finally sounding excited.

*growl*

Pinkie smiled “It’s my tummy! That usually means I’m hungry! Let’s eat!”

“I could really go for a cupcake. Or pizza! Or a pizza made out of cupcakes!” I suggested.

Twilight groaned. “Urgh... You know what?” The scientist stormed over towards the machine, pulling off various cords. “Just forget it! I don’t need to know if this is real or not. I don’t need to understand it! I don’t even care!”

Pinkie and I blinked.

“Oki-doki-loki.” Pinkie cheered.

The three of us began walking back up to the library (okay, Pinkie was hopping). Spiral staircases were always fun in the past, just not much fun to climb up. Pinkie started hopping faster than Twilight and I, although I was perfectly fine with being behind. My sister thinks I’m part turtle.

One of my hooves began lazily dragging itself along the wall of the stairs, feeling the contours of the dirt as I trotted up the large staircase.

“What are you doing?” Twilight grumbled.

“A thing.” I said simply, now watching my hoof along the dirt. Let me tell you, it is awkward walking with three hooves.

“What  _ ‘thing’ _ ?” Twilight asked.

“A boring thing.” I added. This mare isn’t much of an imaginative thinker.

At the end of our conversation, we ended up at the top of the stairs.

Pinkie gasped as we reached the door. Her whole body physically stopped, her hooves stretched out in surprise. “Uh-oh.” The pony with the sixth sense gasped again. 

Twilight simply walked past her. Pinkie’s ears flopped. Her eyes fluttered. Her knees started twitching. “Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh!” The mare fell on her back.

I took two steps farther back from Twilight.

*SLAM*

*click*

A little purple and green dragon walked into the basement as I re-hid my camera in my saddlebag. He seemed to be looking for something. “Raspberry? Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight?”

Pinkie, as if she hadn’t fallen, bounced right past Spike. “Uh-huh.” The mare cheered. I snickered.

The door closed itself, revealing the purple unicorn smashed against it.

*click*

Damn. I’ve only got room for seven more pictures on this thing.

I kept snickering as Spike leaned over the edge of the ground, trying to find Twilight by the lab. He looked up, noticed his friend, and slowly backed away. “Twilight?” Spike asked. “What are ya doing back there?”

“Did you three plan this?” Twilight and I said. Though, her’s was more aggravated. Mine was chipper and happy.

“Plan what?” Spike asked.

Grinning, I skipped out of the lab. Today was a good day, but I still wanted some lunch.

 

==DMLB==

 

Pinkie and I were hanging around the school playground. After the two of us had lunch at Sugarcube Corner, we had decided to walk around Ponyville. We took a brisk walk through the park, smelling flowers along the way. My traveling companion never stopped giggling. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bush stalking us. At one point, Spike walked up to the bush and I didn’t see him come out.

The playground was where we had ended up.

“So, anything new happening with you?” I asked Pinkie.

The party pony tapped a hoof to her chin. “Hmm, I don’t think so. You?”

“Meh. Except for the new job, life has been pretty slow.” I admitted. “That cupcake was pretty cool though, much better than the Baked Bads.”

“The what?” Pinkie asked.

“Remember during Applebuck Season when Applejack helped you at Sugarcube Corner?” I reminded.

“Yeah, you showed up and threw away the cupcakes.” Pinkie said, almost sadly.

“Those were Baked Bads.” Tapping my hoof the ground, I explained. “Applejack has used potato chips, soda, lemons, and worms.” Pinkie’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Now you see why I got rid of them.”

“Wasn’t setting them on fire a little much?” Pinkie asked.

I shook my head. “Pinkie, you were planning on giving everypony free samples of those muffins. If anypony ate them, they would’ve be throwing up for days!”

The party pony widened her eyes. “Wow. How did you know that?”

“The same way I knew your nose is going to be itchy in two seconds.”

“My nose isn’t-” Pinkie paused, scratching her nose with her hoof. “Oh! Oh! My nose is itchy! My nose is itchy!”

“Hide!” I warned, running over towards a nearby bush. Pinkie hid under a giant horseshoe.

It took only a moment for the bee swarm to appear. They flew over towards the bush that a small dragon had recently come running from. Reaching into my saddlebag, I pulled out the bee sting ointment and tossed it over in the direction of the bush where Twilight was obviously hiding in.

“That should take care of it.” Coming out of my hiding spot, I waited as Pinkie came out from the horseshoe.

Pinkie nodded. “So, where should we go now?”

“Sweet Apple Acres.” I  _ ‘suggested’ _ .

“Okie dokie loki!” The mare began bouncing off in the direction of the Apple Farm.

 

==DMLB==

 

The farm was absolutely delightful when the two of us arrived. The clouds provided nice shade from the autumn sun, the occasion breeze blowing some leaves in my direction.

“Wow. Somehow it’s more beautiful over here.” I commented.

“You mean beautiful _ ler _ !” Pinkie corrected.

“Sure, why not?” I laughed. Noticing Spike and Twilight hide off behind some hay bales, I trotted around some of the nearby blue and green flowers. I bent down to smell one. “One must stop to smell the roses.”

“Oh! That was a good one!” Pinkie said.

“I kno-” Looking over towards the pink pony, I saw she was smelling another blue and green flower. Shrugging, I trotted over to the flower to give it a sniff. “Wow. That is a good one.”

“I know!” Pinkie gasped. “I knew!”

“You did.” I giggled.

*flop* *flop* *flutter* *flutter* *twitch* *twitch*

“Hmm...” I looked around to see Spike starting to freak out. “No doors around here. We’ll be fine.”

Pinkie nodded. The two of us began walking (well, Pinkie was hoping) out of Sweet Apple Acres.

“Hey, you wanna go help me pick up Lilac? I think we have a couple hours free before Twilight gets out of the hospital.” I asked politely.

Pinkie titled her head. “Why is Twilight in the hospital?”

“She fell into the Apple’s new apple cellar.” I explained plainly.

“Then I would love to help pick up Lilac!”

“Thanks Pinkie.” I smiled.

“No problem! Anything for a friend!”

My mouth opened to make a retort, but then I thought it over. Pinkie Pie considered me a friend? Sure, the pegasister in me was screaming, but the loner inside me was scared. Pinkie Pie, The Element of Laughter, Premiere Party Pony of Ponyville, and best maker of Cupcakes I know, considers me a friend?

Pinkie was a generally curious sort. What if she saw me Jumping? Or accidentally followed me Home? This hasn’t happened before, but it could! Especially when Pinkie is involved. I’ve only known about her for a couple months and I know she’s impossible and unexplainable.

What could happen if she found out about me being a human? The worst she could do is tell Twilight, who would in turn tell the Princesses, who would then proceed to perform various medical tests on me.

Not for the first time, I was scared of making a friend.

 

==DMLB==

 

By the time Pinkie and I arrived back at the schoolhouse, foals of all ages were rushing out. It took me a moment to find Lilac, thanks to Pinkie doing this:

“HEY LILAC!” Pinkie had shouted. “OVER HERE!”

The slightly mortified dragonette had smiled at the two of us. I waved a hoof meekly, still a little unnerved from what had occurred at Sweet Apple Acres.

Now, the dragon was standing before me, a curious look on her face. “Mommy, what’s Miss Pinkie doing here?”

“Razzle and me-”  _ ‘Razzle and  _ I,  _ Pinkie. Use correct grammar _ ’ “-were just walking around town letting Twilight secretly follow us but she got into a little accident so Razzle asked me if I wanted to come pick you up from school so of course I said yes because Razzle is my new friend and I want to help all my friends!” Pinkie said quickly.

I nodded. The blue eyed dragon smiled on.

“Oh...well, my friends and I were going to play.” Lilac half-lied.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were a secret club, remember? She couldn’t give up the secret, lest she face the judgment of her pint sized peers. Not that it would be that bad. The worst I’ve seen Sweetie Belle do is take her sister’s cloths to make capes. Scootaloo, of course, could probably cause some damage. Apple Bloom would probably just ask Big Mac to help.

I nodded. “Delightful. Stay safe. Don’t go into the Everfree, don’t talk to strangers, and (most importantly) don’t do anything Killjoy would do.”

Lilac laughed. “Okay Mommy. See you at dinner!” The purple dragon cheered as she ran off after her three friends.

Turning to the party pony, I shrugged. “Anything else you wanted to do today?”

Pinkie tapped a hoof to her chin, her face scrunched in concentration. “I did want to talk a walk in Ponyville Park!”

“We already did that.” I pointed out.

“I wanna go again!” Pinkie smiled. It felt like a child was explaining it to me, as if it made complete sense.

Laughing, I gestured a hoof in the direction of the park. “Then let’s go while we still got some daylight.”

Pinkie jumped up into the air. She squealed quite loudly and dashed off towards the park.

I sighed. I suddenly felt exhausted.

Wait... did Pinkie call me  _ ‘Razzle’ _ ?

 

==DMLB==

 

The two of us were enjoying the walk in the park. The sun was now hidden by a couple clouds, they passed by with the breeze. Pinkie seemed upbeat with energy, yet with every step I took I felt more and more exhausted.

I had stopped for a smoothie (they have my favorite here, which surprised me. They even called it  _ ‘The Elvis Prescolt _ ’) along the way, it helped a little. Why was I so exhausted?

“Oh! Look at that!” Pinkie suddenly shouted.

My head shot up. It had apparently titled down in my small exhaustion. “Huh?” I asked.

Pinkie was pointing a hoof excitedly at butterfly.

“Pretty.” I smiled. Taking a deep breath to try and stay awake. Taking a glance up at the sky, I saw some cool clouds. “Take a look at that cloud!”

“What cloud?” Pinkie asked excitedly, looking up at the sky.

“The one shaped like a giant cookie.” I explained, trying to point at it with my hoof.

“It looks more like a Pegasus Delivery Truck.” The pink pony speculated.

“Wha-” Following Pinkie’s eyesight, I saw a large truck being lifted by pegasi. Ditzy and Raindrops were lifting a cart filled with various objects from the back of the truck.

*twitch* *twitch*

“Drat.” I said under my breath.

*crash* *crash* *Crash* *CRASH*

“Poor Twilight.” I mumbled. “That must really hurt her horn.” From the corner of my eye, I saw Applejack coming up.

Pinkie started running her hoof of her lips, blubbering like a mother does when feeding a stubborn child. She stopped when Applejack reached us, a full apple barrel on her hind. “Hey, Applejack. Whatcha doin’?”

Somewhere, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro shuddered.

The orange farmer motioned towards the barrel. “Takin’ more apples to my new apple cellar. How ’bout you, Pinkie and Raspberry? Whatchu doin’?”

“Letting Twilight secretly follow us all day without us knowing.” I explained, grinning.

“You mean you knew all along?!” The purple unicorn snarled.

*click*

“Seriously, can nopony else hear that?” Applejack asked.

“Not a thing.” I lied again. Only got six pictures left.

Turning towards Twilight, I saw she was horribly scratched up. She had scuff marks on her face, ears, and hooves. Her two front hooves were bandaged, there was a very slight tremble to her steps. Her right eye was black. Her mane and tail were slightly ruffled, though not Smarty Pants level ruffling.

“Of course I did. Rule Four.” I continued grinning.

The purple unicorn began twitching all over, teeth grinding. It reminded me of myself trying not to kill Darcy when she broke one of my Rules. Spike appeared behind Twilight’s tail, a worried like on his face.

“Tail... still twitching?” Spike asked.

The bubblegum pink pony smiled brightly. “All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell--” She paused, her whole body shaking. “Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!”

The surprise of the new sense made Applejack dropped her apples and made Spike hide farther behind Twilight.

Spike gasped. “Oh no! What does that one mean?”

“It’s the Doozy.” I explained. “It means something you never expected is gonna happen, like in  _ The Sixth Sense _ when it’s revealed that he’s-”

“SSHHH! Razzle, don’t spoil it!” Pinkie Pie warned, both breaking the fourth wall and my mind. Only for three seconds of course.

The mare shook again. “Its gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bog!”

“That’s where Fluttershy’s headed!” Applejack pointed out.

“Oh no! Is it about her?” Spike panicked.

“Nope.” I stated. “In fact, I can say with complete honesty that this doozy has nothing to do with Fluttershy.” I scratched my head with a hoof. “But...I can’t help but feel my gut telling me that she’s still in danger.”

Spike nearly started biting his claws. “Wha-what kinda of danger?”

Holding a hoof up to my forehead, I rubbed my temple like I had a headache. I held back a growing yawn. Why was I so tired. “I can’t see it. It must be a pretty big thing.”

Applejack turned towards the direction of the Bog. “We better go and make sure she’s okay.”

Twilight the Scientist scoffed. “Calm down, everypony.” Pinkie and Applejack had already ran off. “All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That’s all.”

“Better safe than sorry Twi.” I told the unicorn, running off after the faster earth ponies.

Damn I wish I wasn’t so slow.

Why am I so tired already?

 

==DMLB==

 

Some time later, the five of us were walking along the path towards Froggy Bottom Bog. I, since I am usually lazy, was trying not to show I was breathing heavy. The last thing I needed was to take more minutes away from saving Fluttershy and taking a picture of Twilight on fire.

Of course, because I was exhausted, I was far behind Twilight. Realizing this, I knew I had to get my act together. The rest of my plan requires my top performance. I’ll have to be fast on my hooves and quick in my mind. So, why am I exhausted? Maybe it was Pinkie offering being my friend that started it.

Sighing, I tried to forget what Pinkie had told me. Having Pinkie Pie, party pony extraordinaire, be my friend is awesome. I’ve loved (not  _ that _ way) Pinkie Pie since  _ ‘My Little Pony’ _ first came about. Thinking back, I probably still have a doll or two of old Pinkie with her colors reversed.

I just don’t want to lie to her. Who would? What if she makes me make a Pinkie Promise that could lead to her finding out about Darcy and I? What if Pinkie finds out that Darcy is a serial killer known in every dimension she’s been to as  _ ‘The Pin Point Killer’ _ , named as such because she was always able to find the right vein that made her victims bleed out in seconds? Or what if she finds out about Dark Morgan-

“Raspberry?” A voice said, cutting thru my thoughts.

“What?” I stopped, my head shooting up to see Spike looking at me with a brow raised.

The dragon shrugged. “Whadda ya think happened to Fluttershy?”

I blinked, looking up to see Applejack and Pinkie staring at me. “Fluttershy took the frogs here, that much I can say. The rest has not happened yet, so I don’t know.”

“But, Ah thought ya said ya knew everythin’?” Applejack asked.

“I do. It’s just...” I shrugged, trotting off towards the Bog. “It’s confusing. I can see twelve different endings for today  _ at least _ . I can’t see which one is the One.” I said, various theories of today running across my head. Half of them deadly.

You should be proud. It could’ve been two thirds.

I looked down to see Spike’s worried face. “Hey, don’t worry. We’re all gonna be okay.”

“You’re sure?” Spike asked.

“Rule Five. I never guess.” I smiled.

“I hope you’re right, for Fluttershy’s sake.” Applejack commented, pausing between a break into the trees. “Look! There’s Froggy Bottom Bog!”

I placed the gas mask on my face, trying not to snicker.

*click* Only five.

“Why are you wearing a gas mask?” Twilight asked, apparently having noticed it.

_ “Are you my mummy?” _ I asked, grinning like mad.

The others began looking around, calling for Fluttershy.

“Fluttershy?” Applejack called out.

“Fluttershy?” Pinkie shouted.

While the others were searching, I went over my plan in my head. If only I could remember my lasso training from a century ago...

*gasp*

“Fluttershy! You’re okay!” Spike cheered.

Looking over thru my tinted lenses, I saw Spike hugging a confused Fluttershy.

“Of course.” Fluttershy nearly whispered.

Applejack sighed. “What a relief.”

Pinkie smiled, looking like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “I’m so glad everything’s alright.”

_ “And that nopony was hurt.” _ I added.

Twilight, ever the doubtful, smirked proudly. “Sorry, I know it’s not nice to gloat but... AHA!”

Spike fell into the bog. That was when I noticed the Hydra, and the smoke.

Twilight continued. “I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a *cough* doozy, and *cough* and the only *cough* doozy here is how right I am.”

Applejack backed towards Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Spike. Meanwhile, I was nife and safe on solid ground. “Um... Twilight?” Applejack started.

“Pinkie’s made a lot of predictions today but *cough* ugh, what is that smell?” Twilight coughed. “But what we’ve shown here is that there’s no point in believing *cough* in anything you can’t see for yourself.

Spike gulped. “W-well t-then, s-see what’s b-b-behind you, Twilight!” He pointed up at the hydra.

*growls*

“I see it... But I don’t believe it!” The sceptic gaped.

“*ROAR**ROAR**ROAR**roar*” His four heads shouted.

“Is that a hydra!?” Pinkie screamed.

“Who cares? RUN!” Applejack suggested.

They all screamed. I began running. The others followed soon after.

*whimper*

Looking back, I saw Pinkie frozen in fear while watching the hydra.

Sparkle of Twilight had noticed it too. “Pinkie! Come on!” Twilight grabbed the pink pony’s tail.

“Ooph!” Pinkie said as Twilight carried her away from the hydra.

After another minute of running, we came up to a dead end.

“Everypony up that hill!” Twilight instructed.

The mares and drake nodded. Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy all ran up. Spike would’ve too...if he wasn’t trapped in swamp muck.”

“He-e-elp!” Spike called out.

Twilight gasped. “Coming, Spike! Hang on!” She began turning back.

_ “I got ‘um!” _ I said, grabbing my rope that I had tied into a lasso and tossed the end at Spike.

The rope wrapped around the dragon. With a tug, I pulled Spike back to our group.

_ “That is why it pays to bring a rope.” _ I said, patting Spike on the back and loosening the rope around him.  _ “Now run!” _

*growl* The hydra growled. I had narrowly stopped it from eating Spike.

Twilight Sparkle was panting. “I think we’re gonna make it.”

“But Pinkie’s still shuddering!” Spike pointed out.

Pinkie Pie, still running, was in fact shuddering. It suddenly stopped. “Oh, lookie there, it stopped.” As quickly as if left, it started again. “O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n.”

Sad to say, the group soon ran into a large gorge. The only way across was the cleverly placed boulders that were far enough apart so that a non-flying pony could get across safely. If Rainbow Dash was here, she would’ve been able to carry us all across.

_ “Everypony, stick together!” _ I ordered, grabbing the bungee cords.

Running towards the trees, I tied one cord around one. Thankfully I had purchased ten cords. I wrapped a second cord around another tree. Using the remaining eight, I connected the two trees while using the bedsheet as a giant holder.

_ “Now, get in the bedsheet!” _ I shouted to all of them.

The four didn’t need to be told twice. They all ran into the large bedsheet, piling in it quickly as the hydra climbed the hill.

I began pulling it back like a slingshot with my magic.

“B-u-t w-h-a-t a-b-o-u-t y-o-u?” Pinkie asked, shuddering.

_ “Rule 26: I always have a plan!” _ I said, releasing the sling shot.

The four were all slung onto the other side of the cavern, completely safe with hopefully only a few scratches.

Turning around, I saw the second biggest hydra I have ever seen.

_ “Hiya.” _ I waved, pulling the slingshot apart with my magic.  _ “Who wants to play fetch?” _

My magic grabbed a dead log, lifting it up towards the hydra’s heads. It began panting like a dog, thankfully. I waved the log across the faces, waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Fetch!” I shouted, throwing the log with my magic back towards where Fluttershy put the frogs.

The hydra ran after it, apparently excited at the new chase.

_ “That should take care of him.” _ With that, I began hopping along the path towards my friends.

_ “Everypo- Woah.” _ . I ripped the gas mask off and placed it back in my saddlebag. “Everypony alright?”

Twilight gaped at me. “How did you do that? I mean, that thing didn’t look like it would be able to fling us all the way over here!”

“I used simple logic a reasoning. I had to spread the bungee cords far enough apart so that once it adjusted to the weights of four mares and a dragon it would be able to move you a certain distance. The distance I rightfully judged as being the amount needed.” I gestured to them all. “You all came out unscathed, and the hydra lost interest in us.”

“But, what about you? Why didn’t you come across with us?” Fluttershy asked.

“If I did, then the whole thing would’ve been thrown off. Plus, I needed to make sure the hydra didn’t follow us across.” I smirked. “I told you guys. I always have a plan, because I always know.”

Twilight sighed, letting out a small chuckle. :I don’t know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there’d be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I’d say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra--”

Pinkie shuddered

“Pinkie?” Twilight asked worriedly.

The mare shrugged. “That wasn’t it.” Pinkie said simply.

“Huh?” Twilight asked.

Spike raised a brow. “What wasn’t what?”

Applejack joined in on Spike’s brow raising. “What are you talking about, Pink?”

“The hydra wasn’t the doozy.” Pinkie explained. “I’m still getting the shudders.” To prove it, Pinkie shook. “Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn’t happened.”

“Makes sense.” I commented. “That wasn’t my weirdest Tuesda-*yawn*”

Twilight’s eye twitched. “Huh? But I-- WHAT?! The hydra wasn’t the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!”

Pinkie shrugged. “Dunno, but it just wasn’t it.”

Any second now...

“Rrrgh...” Twilight growled right befoRE BURSTING INTO FLAMES!

*click*

“Alright, seriously, what  _ is _ that?” Applejack asked.

“No idea.” I lied, placing the camera back into my saddlebag. Four left.

The flames soon died out, leaving a slightly charred purple unicorn floating in midair.

“I give up.” Twilight resignated.

“Give what up, Twi?” Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head, slumping next to a rock. “The fight. I can’t fight it anymore. I don’t understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don’t see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don’t understand doesn’t mean its not true.”

“Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?” Pinkie stuttered.

The unicorn nodded. “Eyup, I guess I do.”

The next moment was a little confusing, but all I clearly remember was Pinkie inflated into the size of a beach ball.

“That was it. That’s the doozy!” Pinkie exclaimed.

“What? What is?” Twilight asked, sounding hopeful.

Pinkie walked up to the purple pony, placing a hoof on her shoulder. “You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la...”

With that, our adventure at froggy Bottom Bog was complete.

And, I was ready to fall asleep with exhaustion.

 

==DMLB==

 

The walk home was... tiring. I was barely able to keep my eyes open the whole way. By the time I made it to the house, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Applejack had offered to let me stay at one of their houses. I had to decline, of course.

The sun was starting to set, and so far neither Lilac nor my sister has come home.

If I wasn’t so tired, I would be so pissed off at Killjoy.

Ah, speak of the devil.

Killjoy walked into the house. Her whole body was covered marked in some way. Her hooves were covered in small bumps. Her wings were full of twigs and branches, as well as the occasional sticker (those really small plants that are covered in points and dig into your flesh). Her cutiemark had a bandage wrapped around it.

Her mane was much more unkempt than it was this morning. From once glance, I saw maple leaves, two sticks, and some ants.Her left ear had a bandage on it.

“...hey.” I said, stretching out one of my hooves.

“Zup.” Killjoy said, trotting towards the kitchen. “Did you get a picture of Twilight on Fire?”

“....*yawn*...it’s on the camera. It’s got room for... *yawn*...four more pictures.” Stretching my hooves out for just a second longer, I placed them in front of me like a pillow.

I heard a drawer closing. “Hey, Razz, are you okay? You seem tired.”

“I...am... _ wide _ awake.” I yawned.

“Well, then you will be mad to learn I took a bit of a crash into the Everfree Forest. The zebra patched me up. By the way, what does the warm feeling in my chest mean?” Killjoy said, walking up next to me.

“...mhh...don’t know...”

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. I dropped some spiders on Rainbow Dash today.”

“...mm...funny...”

“I killed Carrot Top and buried her in her own carrot garden.”

“...yay.” I yawned again.

Killjoy slammed her blood red hoof on the ground. “That’s it. You’re going to bed.”

“...what?” I asked slowly.

“You. Bed. Now.”

“No.” I groaned, slumping in my seat.

“See? If you were awake, you would be making a sexual joke, and usually you make some kind of comment when I come home covered in bug bites!” My little sister explained. “You are exhausted and need sleep!”

“But-” I started.

“NO BUTS!” Killjoy shouted. “YOUNG LADY, YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND NOT COMING OUT UNTIL I THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN A  PROPER AMOUNT OF SLEEP!”

I blinked. Climbing out of my chair, I stumbled towards the stairs. It got easier after a few seconds, looking over I saw Killjoy holding me up with her wing.

“Why... are you... being... so nice... to me today?” I asked.

Killjoy kept her annoyed face, helping me up the stairs and towards my bedroom. “Lilac’s a good kid, and one day she’ll have to find out about Jumping. I know you’re worried about that, because whenever you get worried about Jumping a vein in your neck sticks out, I call him Thomas, so I thought I would give you less to worry about.”

During her speech, Killjoy had carried me to my bed and lied me down in it. She bit the edge of the blanket and pulled it over me, tucking me in like I was a kid.

“Go to bed. I’ll handle Lilac when she gets home. I know where the Sap Brush is, and some gems in a cupboard. I went to this quarry and dug some up. You’ll be surprised what kinda stuff I found.”

“...night...” I yawned, snuggling up against the covers.

“Night Morgue.” Killjoy said as she walked away and closed my door.

Finally....some......shut.....ey....e......

_ zzz _

_ zzz _

_ zzz _

 

==DMLB==

 

Soon after I drifted off to sleep, I started preparing it for Princess Luna’s arrival. Around the time I learned Lucid Dreaming I taught myself how to start dreaming as soon as I drifted off to sleep. It was a necessary trick when dealing with a nightmare monster that would kill you in your sleep.

The dream was gonna be fun tonight. The scenery was very quick to put together. It took all of three seconds. The house, the tree, all of it.

Double checking my outfit, I watched as the other characters manifested themselves. Killjoy, check. Twilight Sparkle, check. Rainbow Dash, check. Gleaming Armor, check. Bolero, check. Celestia, check. Lilac, check. They were all wearing their assigned outfits or accessories. Now, all that was needed was-

Ah, speak of the princess.

Princess Luna appeared in just over the large fence. She looked around the empty space as Killjoy, Spike and I got into position.

I glanced at my twin sister. Killjoy was dressed in purple overalls, a cream colored undershirt, and black and white sneakers. I was dressed in a orange and white striped shirt, jean shorts, and matching black and white sneakers.

Luna’s dress appeared in seconds. It was hot pink and had a white undershirt. She had a giant pink bow now resting in her powder blue mane. She looked over at me with a brow raised.

“So, Killjoy, what do you wanna do today?” I asked her.

The pegasus shrugged.

“What about Lilac, what does she wanna do?” I asked.

Lilac hissed lazily.

“Well, she’s a dragon, they don’t do much. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they’re gonna ask us when we get back to school is ‘what did we do over the summer?’. I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair.” I told Killjoy. “Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would...” My face brightened with the idea. “That’s it! I know what we're gonna do today!”

In a blink, Killjoy and I were surrounded by various blueprints and drawboards. We got to work on our rollercoaster.

“RASPBERRY! KILLJOY!” Gleaming Armor yelled from the house.

She ran outside with an angry glare on her face. Her favorite outfit (a red tank top, white skirt, red belt, white and red sneakers). “Mom says I’m in charge, conditionally.”

I nodded. “Whatever.”

Gleaming smirked. She was about to go into the house when she noticed the various blueprints.

“Wait a minute, what are you doing?” Gleaming asked.

“Homework.” I lied, scribbling on the blue paper.

“It’s summer.” Gleaming deadpanned.

“That’s cool, you wait till the last minute then.” I said smugly.

“Well, I’m watching you.” The white unicorn glared at the two of us. “And I’m in charge, conditionally.” Gleaming added, going back into the house.

I smirked, looking back to see Luna still watching us from the fence.

I have got to do Phineas and Ferb more often.


End file.
